Myrddin's Shield
by Lapfordlass
Summary: When SG1 are sent to explore a new planet, it soon becomes clear that it is the same one that Vala has been dreaming about. Will the dream help the team avoid the dangers ahead or, as Vala fears, cost one member of the team his life? Set straight after "The Ark of Truth", this adventure contains all my favourite things: a quest, Merlin, the Ancients, Daniel & Vala relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**SG1: Myrddin's Shield**

Chapter One

Vala Mal Doran was dreaming: the luminous event horizon that nestled inside the Stargate deposited her and the rest of SG-1 on the surface of a planet covered with a layer of winter snow. The three men and two women, who made up the Stargate project's flagship team, pulled their collars up higher against the biting wind and fanned out to reconnoitre the area.

Several hundred yards away from the Stargate, the edge of a coniferous forest began and the outermost dark green trees were covered with a light dusting of powdery flakes. High above in the purpling sky, twin moons peered down at them: one silver and one green, reminding each member of the team that they were on an alien world.

By mutual agreement, they headed south towards the trees: this was the way that the MALP's telemetry had indicated would lead to a settlement of some kind. It had picked up human life-signs on its earlier scan of the local area. SG-1 walked expectantly, eager to make contact once again with as yet unknown civilisation and one that they all hoped would be friendly.

Under the cover of the forest canopy, the snow diminished and further in the forest floor was carpeted with pine needles softening the sound of their boots as they walked. After a few minutes, the trees began to thin and the snow became thick once again.

Ahead they could see the soft, warm lights of the settlement. A mixture of thatched and tiled roofs could be seen just above the rim of the outer wall, which protected the village. The wall was made of grey mottled stone and the entrance was marked by an impressive archway, inscribed with curious symbols that Vala didn't recognise. The team walked onwards unchallenged and Vala led the way along the snow covered dirt tracks that wound through the mixture of single-storey wattle and daub cottages, two-storey wooden houses and grander stone houses that made up the settlement.

There was no-one moving about in the streets but sounds of voices and music came from a large wooden building which was standing right in the centre of the village. SG-1 headed towards this building and Sam and Daniel cautiously pushed open the huge doors while Teal'c hung back, waiting to see if his skills as a warrior would be required.

Vala and Cameron walked through the doors and looked around at the people of the village as they sat; laughing and talking, sharing wooden platters of meats, vegetables and fruit with each other while some musicians played a quiet melody on stringed instruments. For a moment, no-one noticed their presence then gradually silence descended as people turned to stare.

Cameron broke the silence first. "Hi there folks. We mean no harm to you. We're explorers and would like to get to know you better."

A tall, thin woman with silver blonde hair hesitantly stepped forward and bowed. Then a dark-haired man appeared on the scene. He looked at each of the visitors in turn and then returned his gaze to Vala, beckoning her forward. She followed him and they came to a bed where a little girl lay unmoving. Somehow Vala knew the child was very ill and that she must do her best to help heal her.

Suddenly the dream shifted and Vala found that she was now in a very dark underground cavern; the only light came from the shining glacial floor under her feet. She could see Cameron and Sam ahead of her making their way across a frozen archway spanning a deep crevasse.

Vala shivered and gripped her weapon more tightly as she was assaulted by some instinctive sense of danger. With each step she took, a sense of foreboding started to build up deep down in her very core. She peered into the darkness but could see no end to the ice flow on which she walked. Suddenly her feet slipped and she found herself sliding towards the edge of the crevasse. Fear clutched at her heart, making it hard to breathe. Then someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her back to the relative safety of the centre of the ice.

Without warning, there was another shift in the dream and she found herself in a huge underground chamber and again her sense of danger kicked in: Vala began to fear that some terrible tragedy was awaiting one of the SG-1 team. This impression began to grow, gaining strength as she walked in the direction the dream was taking her. Her heart pounded in her ears as she stepped cautiously across a patterned floor in the long dimly lit cavern. Daniel was at the front of the team, telling everyone where to step as he read the writing on the stones set into the ground of the chamber.

Anxiously she looked down to see where she was placing her feet and lifted her eyes just in time to see Daniel disappear from view. There was an agonised shout as he fell into the trap waiting for those foolish enough to dare crossing the tiled floor and then there was silence.

Cameron, Sam and Teal'c shouted out Daniel's name but in the dream Vala knew there would be no reply and that Daniel, her best friend and the man she had hoped from the moment she met him would be more than a friend, was gone and she would never hear his kind voice again.

Flinging herself upwards, she awoke. Her heart was beating fast against her rib cage, her chest hurting at the sense of overwhelming loss and her face, when she passed a hand over it, was wet with tears.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Teal'c sat in his room surrounded by the lighted candles which helped him to achieve a deep state of meditation. It was something all Jaffa learned how to do from a young age and, although he was unable to _kel__'__no__'__reem as he once had because he no longer relied on a symbiote for his immune system, he still found he needed to meditate to centre his being and keep his thoughts and spirit in balance. _

_ For some reason however, peace of mind was eluding him today. There was a knock at the door and Teal'c stifled a sigh as he said, "You may enter."_

_ He was surprised to see Vala Mal Doran's face appear around the door and even more surprised when she asked, "Hey, Teal'c. Mind if I join you for a while?"_

_ His surprise came not from the fact that she had sought him out but from the fact that in recent times she had been spending every waking moment near Daniel Jackson and he had felt that his counsel was no longer required. Teal'c indicated with a hand that Vala should sit down in the space in front of him and waited as she lowered herself onto the floor and crossed her legs into a sitting position. _

_ Vala found herself instantly relaxing as she regarded the strong yet gentle man before her. The peace he exuded and the soft light from flickering candles placed all around the edge of the room, eased her worries. Teal'c was pleased to see some of the strain leaving her face although he could see from her eyes that she was still very upset about something. "Is something troubling you, Vala Mal Doran?"_

_ "You could say that…" Vala sighed. "I've been having the same dream for several nights now…this is going to sound a little wonko but I'm wondering if it's more than just a dream…if it's a warning." She looked a little anxious as she spoke as if she feared being ridiculed._

_ If Teal'c found her statement strange, he didn't show it, merely raised an eyebrow in that way that could mean he was experiencing a whole host of reactions. "I have heard talk of such things among my people and the Tau'ri. Is this something you have experienced before Vala Mal Doran? Is this a common occurrence among your own people?"_

_ Vala shook her head emphatically. "No, I've never heard of anyone of my people having dreams like this and I've certainly never had one like this before. I mean I know I had that dream that Adria gave me, you know, the one about where to find the Sangraal, but that was just an idea clicking into place…This dream is so vivid and detailed and frightening and it's always the same…I'm scared one of us is going to get hurt…or worse than that."_

_ Softly Teal'c asked, "Do you wish to tell me your dream?"_

_ Vala nodded then frowned as she tried to recall the details: "We arrive on a planet that I'm sure I've never been to…It's covered with snow, white everywhere so bright it hurts my eyes to look at it, and there are two moons in the sky…We head towards this village, pretty ordinary looking, not advanced or anything, surrounded by a stone wall…There's a sick child and a tall man with dark hair asks me to help her…then everything changes and we're underground, really deep underground…We go over an archway made of ice…there's a chasm in the ice…I slip and nearly fall in…"_

_ Vala shuddered at the memory and took a deep breath before continuing with her account: "Then we're all making our way through a vast cavern. You know that feeling you get when there's something wrong but you don't know what it is…everything just feels wrong: as if we're in some terrible danger…I can see stones in the floor covered with writing and we're trying to get to the other side…and up ahead of me I can see Daniel…Daniel's leading and…" _

_ Vala's breathing had quickened and Teal'c could see deep anguish on her face as she said, "Suddenly he just disappears…a hole opens up in the floor…Then you're all yelling his name…but…I know he's dead, Daniel's dead…and then I wake up…" She used the backs of her hands to dash away the tears that were threatening to fall._

_ Teal'c leaned forward and took hold of Vala's cold thin hands in his warm comforting ones. "If we go to such a planet, we will take precautions so that this event does not occur." He paused then said, "I believe you should share what you have told me with Colonel Mitchell and the others."_

_ Vala squeezed his hands before extracting her own from his gentle grasp and running her fingers through her wild hair. "I don't know about that Teal'c. What if it's just a dream and nothing comes of it? They'll think I've just gone…wonko! They don't always take me seriously as it is…I don't want to give them any reason to take back what little respect I've earned."_

_ "You have earned all of our respect and it cannot be lost as lightly as you fear," Teal'c stated, frowning at her insecurity. "Perhaps you should at least talk to Daniel Jackson and warn him of the fate you believe may occur should we not take precautions against it? Surely he deserves to know what you fear and is not the point of such a dream to change the course of future events?" _

_ Vala sighed deeply. "Maybe, Teal'c. I don't know…What would I say? I mean would I walk into his office and say 'Hey Daniel, I've been dreaming about you dying.' Oh yeah, that came out exactly right! He'll think I mean I'm annoyed with him or something…if I try to explain, well, I'm not sure Daniel would listen to anything I have to say at the moment. He hates me interrupting him. 'Shut up Vala, can't you see I'm busy,' yes that's the reaction I'll get."_

_ Teal'c raised an eyebrow, upset by the obvious bitterness in her voice. "I believed the two of you were working together well, that you had come to some sort of understanding and stopped…" S__topped playing games with each other's feelings__, Teal'c wanted to say but instead asked abruptly, "Has Daniel Jackson not been teaching you ancient languages because he believes that you can assist him?"_

_ "Yes, he'll talk to me about work but that's it. I thought, well I thought after we found the Ark of Truth that things were different between us, that somehow we'd crossed a line but he's retreated…back in his own little Daniel world, where we can't talk about anything personal, can't talk about how we feel." _

_ Vala choked on the words and shook her head. "No, I can't tell him I've been dreaming about him, he'll get the wrong idea and run a mile." When she continued, her voice was so soft, Teal'c had to strain to hear her, "I'm afraid he'll shut me out completely."_

_ Teal'c was thinking aloud as he wondered: "What has happened to make this barrier between you once again? I am certain that Daniel Jackson cares for you greatly."_

_ Vala's face lit up with hope but she shook her head again. "I thought we were friends…but…I don't know, Teal'c, he's been awkward with me recently, keeping his distance ever since we got back from Celestis. He doesn't talk to me, just can't seem to talk to me like we're even friends. _

_ "When we're not working, he seems to want to avoid me. I know he's obsessed with the translation of the Asgard database, languages are Daniel's first love after all but…oh, I don't know, sometimes I think it's just an excuse to get away from me…Maybe he has had enough of me…Maybe I was mistaken that we were friends."_

_ Teal'c sighed with frustration. __Why did humans have to make their relationships so complicated?__ He knew what everyone else didn't: that given a chance to work out their differences and lower their personal barriers, Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson could have a future together. _

_ Only he remembered the experience of SG-1 being stuck aboard the Odyssey in a time dilation field. Only he remembered that once they had got over their fear of being hurt, Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson had been good together. They had also been good __for__ each other. _

_ Daniel's earlier willingness to trust Vala had given her a chance to be a better person: to leave behind the life she had been forced into after being released by the Tok'ra from being a host to the Goa'uld Qetesh. He had given her a fresh start, an opportunity to put down some roots. On board the Odyssey, his gentleness and kindness had smoothed out Vala's rough edges making her a sweeter person to be around. _

_ For her part, Vala's passion had fulfilled a deep need in Daniel, given him the unconditional love and security he needed to feel 'home'. She had made him remember how to laugh and enjoy life, something he had lost when Sha're his first wife had been taken as a Goa'uld host and eventually died at Teal'c's own hand._

_ Now Teal'c wondered how this fulfilling and essential relationship could even start if Daniel Jackson was too afraid to acknowledge his feelings, if he feared spending time alone with Vala Mal Doran that wasn't related to his work. Could he, Teal'c, help them become what they should be without giving away what he knew? Should he even try?_

_ Vala was lost in her own thoughts when Teal'c asked quietly, "May I offer you some advice?"_

_ Vala smiled at him. "Of course, Muscles. Your advice is always welcome."_

_ The big man leaned forward and once again took her hand in his. "Do not be afraid to let Daniel Jackson know that you care for him, that you want to be more than a friend. Show him your true heart."_

_ Vala swallowed the fear that rose in her throat and threatened to steal the words needed to describe her true feelings: "I have tried letting him know I want more than friendship, Teal'c, but he just pushes me away…he's always pushing me away. Sometimes I don't think he even finds me attractive…Hard to believe, I know," she added in her more usual self-assured manner as she tried to maintain the hard-boiled exterior that was threatening to desert her._

_ Teal'c persevered with his advice: "Daniel Jackson does not need to know that you find him attractive, Vala Mal Doran. He needs to know that you will not become bored with him. He needs to know that your feelings are deep enough to outlast the physical attraction which will fade with time. He needs to know your heart."_

_ All at once, Vala lost her bravado and stared at him wide-eyed. Hesitantly she whispered, "I do care for him, Teal'c. I think maybe I love him but I don't seem to be able to show him."_

_ "You will find a way…For now, I will keep what you have told me to myself but I do believe you should tell the others what you have dreamed." He pulled her gently to her feet as he himself rose. "Would you care to take breakfast with me? It is early but perhaps some food would be of comfort to you."_

_ Vala squeezed his hand then gave the tall man a grateful hug. "Thanks, Muscles. That would be really nice." _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel slept fitfully: he was still plagued by dreams of SG-1's last mission to defeat the armies of the Ori and by his own experiences on Celestis at the hands of the Ori mouthpiece, the Doci. He had been faced with death before, as they all had: had in fact died and been helped to ascend by Oma Desala on one occasion but this time his brush with mortality had been different. The insidious incessant pounding of the Doci's mantra battering at him had hurt mentally and physically and the knowledge that people he cared about were in danger or already dead had taken its toll. Although he and his teammates had survived the experience, the inner scars were taking a long time to heal.

And so now he dreamed: dreamed that he was back lying on the hard floor of a cell deep in the dungeons below the Ori city, with no hope of rescue in sight. The cold and damp leeched into his bones sucking the warmth from his very soul, making it hard to feel anything except mind-numbing tiredness and hopelessness. He had failed to find the Ark of Truth quickly enough: it was his fault that Teal'c had been shot down by the Ori soldiers, that Tomin and Vala had been captured.

_Hear the word of Origin. Hear the word of Origin._ He couldn't fight the insistent voice much longer. In the distance he heard screaming: was it Tomin? Or was he hearing himself?

_Don't give up. Fight. Your friends need you. Vala needs you._ Vala! Was Vala still alive? When had he last seen her? When Teal'c had been shot and they had exchanged a look that was full of loss and regret: the loss of a dear friend; the loss of a friendship; regret over missed opportunities. Why hadn't he ever told Vala how he felt about her? He had to find Vala. If they survived this, he would tell her how he felt.

His dream diverged from reality. The cell door swung open and he crawled his way out and, with his last reserve of strength, heaved himself up to lean against the freezing cold slate-grey rock of the tunnel. He must find Vala. He began stumbling forwards, his feet picking up pace as he searched cell after cell only to find emptiness and silence at every turn. Why couldn't he find her?

He awoke with a start: his heart racing as he reached for the lamp and squinted against its dim light before putting on his glasses and sitting up. The clock said 5.15 a.m. He sat there for a few moments, trying to recover his equilibrium. Everything was fine: they were all safely back at at the SGC. The Ori armies had been defeated and Teal'c was still alive.

Vala wasn't missing and he could go and seek her out whenever he wanted her company: so why did he keep dreaming about Celestis? About her being missing? He sighed. Maybe it was because in that cell, alone and afraid, he had realised that seeing his friends put themselves in danger was getting harder and harder and he wasn't sure that he could watch them risk their lives on the frontline any more: that he couldn't stand by and watch Vala put herself in danger. If he couldn't, then maybe it was time to step down from SG-1 and do something different. But what? He sighed again. _I've got some serious thinking to do_.

He glanced at the clock again. He'd been translating into the early hours and really ought to get some more sleep before the mission briefing at 09.00 but he also knew he wouldn't be able to settle again now. There was too much to think about; too many decisions that were going to have to be made. He showered quickly, dragged on some clothes and headed towards his office.

Passing Vala's door, he was reminded of one night during the period when she had in fact gone missing during their first and only non-date. _Was it really a year ago?_ Kidnapped by the Goa'uld Athena, Qetesh's rival, and the Trust operatives that worked for her, Vala had lost her memory during a failed rescue attempt and been away from the SGC for nearly three weeks.

Daniel remembered how he had gone and just sat in her room: not knowing what else to do, weary with worry and fear, missing her. After a few minutes, he had jumped up and started pacing: the overwhelming need to be doing something, anything, making him restless. He had peered at objects on the shelves, not really seeing them, until one registered and he had smiled an exasperated smile at the view of the tiny ivory statue of a woman and child, half-heartedly hidden behind a photo frame. He had sighed as he remembered their previous conversation.

"But Daniel, I don't see why I can't have it if you've finished cataloguing it and it's going to be stuck in a box somewhere gathering dust. It's beautiful. It should be looked at…I'll take good care of it."

"How much do you reckon you'd get for it?" he'd asked without thinking. Automatically assuming that she was still thinking like the thief she had been before joining the SGC.

Vala hid her true reaction with over-acted mock outrage. "I'm sorry. What could you possibly mean?"

Daniel couldn't seem to stop himself. "Well, I guess you're thinking about selling it, aren't you?"

Vala looked genuinely hurt for a second then plastered a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. "I just though it looked pretty, Daniel, that's all. Never mind." Shoulders slumped, she turned to go.

Daniel was already kicking himself, regretting his stupid words as soon as they left his mouth; sorry he'd misjudged her motives; sorry he still couldn't seem to help basing his expectations of her on the past life she was trying so hard to put behind her; that deep down he _knew_ she had put behind her. He tried to make amends. "Well, er…it's not really up to me. I could ask if…"

"Don't worry about it, Daniel," she said and left the room. The sour feeling that she had been really wounded by his words clung to him for some time after she'd gone.

Daniel had winced at the memory: she was always wrong-footing him, telling the truth when he was expecting a lie and vice versa. He sighed and turned his attention to the photo standing in front of the statue. It was of the SGC personnel in uniform except for Vala: she was wearing inappropriately fluffy hair decorations but still managing to look like an intrepid explorer with her hands on her hips as if daring the universe to send what it liked at her

Daniel had replaced the photograph but, as he did so, he had spotted another photo sticking out of one of his books on Arthurian legend. More interested in how far she had got in the book than the photo itself, Daniel opened the thick tome and found he was looking at a picture of himself, sat on his own in his office, staring off into the far distance. He was certain he didn't remember anyone taking it. On the back it said, 'My Daniel.'

He had blinked thoughtfully as he carefully replaced the photo, closed the book and then had left the room: desperate to get back to thinking of ways to track down where Vala could have gone after her escape from the Trust operatives and trying not to dwell too much on the reasons why she hadn't contacted them.

Now as he reached his office, Daniel realised that since that night over a year ago even though, or maybe even because, their friendship had deepened, he had been avoiding spending time alone with her unless it was work related.

When she had been away, he'd missed her and was longing for her to be back. He had never said that to her, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. _Or maybe not wanting her to get the right idea?_ _Why can't I admit my true feelings for her?_ Was it just embarrassment because he didn't want the rest of the team to tease him? Or was he still afraid he would get hurt by Vala if he dared to let his guard down and open up his heart once more?

Thinking about it now, he could see that Vala had undergone an internal transformation over the preceding twelve months: genuinely interested in his work now; helping him catalogue artefacts; and listening patiently when he tried out his theories on her. She was even learning Latin and proving a quick student.

He had told her she'd proved herself worthy of his trust on a professional level but when it came down to it, he still wasn't able to believe that half of what she said she felt about him wasn't still a lie: she was so good at covering up her true feelings, he didn't know where he stood with her.

She was very good at wheedling confidences out of him but rarely shared any of her own: was she even capable of opening up? Anytime in the past that he felt he had come close to knowing the real her, she had backtracked and left him dangling in uncertainty.

Was it all just some elaborate game to gain his trust? Was he just a prize she was trying to collect and then she would move on to something more exciting? She found him attractive, that much she'd made obvious, but he wanted something that would last beyond a one night stand. He could hardly admit even to himself that he'd wondered what it would be like to build a life with Vala. _Will I ever be able to trust her personally? _

This last year, they had been through so much together and their friendship had grown stronger. Time and again they had realised just how much they cared for each other but this love-hate jokey thing they had both developed between them to hide from their true feelings wasn't helping either of them: they seemed to be trapped in it now. _Was there any way to break out of it and be honest with each other?_ He sighed.

He thought of the photo he'd found all those months ago. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope that Vala could have serious feelings for him. When he stopped to think about it, Vala was still trying to get close to him in her way but he'd pretty much ignored all her overtures. _Maybe she has changed and I'm the one with the problem? Maybe it's time to take a chance and see if our friendship could be something more?_ He jumped up and started to pace the confines of his office.

"Are you well, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c had appeared in the office doorway and his question made Daniel jump: for such a big man he was surprisingly stealthy.

Daniel was torn between confiding in someone and not wanting to have his fledgling feelings exposed to someone else, even a friend. "I'm not sure, Teal'c."

As if Teal'c could read his mind anyway, he said, "Vala Mal Doran has asked me to make sure you eat something before we set out on our mission today. She's waiting in the commissary."

Daniel smiled ruefully: he had been known more than once to skip meals when he was engrossed in translating particularly interesting texts, usually working on them right up to the last minute before any mission. "Okay. I'm coming."

As they walked along the corridor, Daniel asked, "How come you're both up so early?"

Teal'c hesitated then said, "Are you not also 'up early' Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes, I suppose I am," he said and Teal'c was relieved when Daniel did not pursue his question further.

./\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel was leading the briefing on P9G-787. He was standing in the briefing room (at the head of the table facing General Landry and the rest of SG-1) and was in full flow, his excitement barely contained: "The area around the Stargate shows the remains of some very ancient architecture: maybe a temple or other sacred buildings. However the obelisk standing in front of the Stargate is made from different material from that of the ruins and is inscribed with text which derives from mediaeval Latin. So it looks as if it might be of later construction and that there could possibly be another society living here that has been influenced by Merlin in some way.

"Each face of the obelisk seems to be dedicated to a different Element: air, water, earth and fire." Daniel zoomed in on some writing on the picture on the screen. "Then running around the obelisk is a line of text written in _Ancient_."

Hearing the emphasis in his voice that meant the text was written in the language of the original Gate-builders (and the beings whose energy-realm Daniel had been part of for a brief time when he had ascended), the rest of the members gathered around the table sat up a little straighter and exchanged interested glances.

Daniel continued: "It says 'Seekers of the Shield of Myrddin, or Merlin as we know him, must conquer the elements to reveal its truth, light and power.'" He brought up another picture of the obelisk on the screen behind him and paused before saying, "There's no other indication of what this Shield actually is but I'm hoping we'll find it's another technology left by the Ancients that could be of use to us."

Sam nodded, running through possibilities in her mind. "It sounds like it would be some sort of force field or other defensive technology. It's worth investigating, I think. What about this 'conquering the elements'? What do you think that means, Daniel?"

Daniel waved his hands: "I don't know but I'm guessing there are some challenges to face before we can get anywhere near the Shield…You know, the usual sort of thing: proving our worth and facing mild peril or danger!"

Cameron groaned, remembering his fight with the holographic knight under the Tor at Glastonbury. Unconsciously, he rubbed his arm where one of the knight's many blows had hit its target.

Daniel brought up images of the area surrounding the Stargate: there were snow covered trees and pictures of a white looking sun setting in a blue-green sky followed by pictures of twin moons gradually rising to lord it over the night time panorama. He turned back towards the team and, because of his position, was the only one to notice Vala's face drain of colour. She held onto the briefing table as if she was afraid of fainting. He carried on talking for a moment or two and then stopped. "Vala, are you feeling okay?"

Vala pulled herself together, shaking off the images that had sprung to mind from her dream. "Yes, I'm fine, Daniel. Sorry. Carry on."

Teal'c turned from the view of twin moons above the wintry night time scene and caught Vala's eye. Imperceptibly, she acknowledged his questioning look.

Cameron asked: "Did the MALP spot any people?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nothing close to the Stargate but we sent up a UAV as well and there appears to be one village about a mile from the Gate and another further out. The houses appear to be mainly stone or wood, mediaeval in design: much like other places we've visited where Merlin's had an influence. There wasn't much sign of movement but it appears to be winter there so everyone's probably under cover, keeping warm."

Cameron nodded. "Okay so we'll break out our arctic gear. Anything else we need to know?"

"No, that's all the information we have so far," Daniel said.

General Landry pushed back from the table, saying, "You're scheduled to leave at 1300 hours. You can have 24 hours to make contact with these people and find out what they know about this Shield and if there's anything we can trade with them for it or anything else that might be of interest."

As the others headed out of the room to get ready for the mission, Teal'c detained Vala and asked quietly, "Do you not think now would be the time to speak Vala Mal Doran?"

Landry had been about to step into his office but overheard Teal'c's question. "Do you know something about this planet, Vala? Something that wasn't brought up at the briefing?"

Vala's colour heightened but she said firmly. "No, sir. It looked a little familiar but I'm sure I've never been there before."

Landry looked from Vala to Teal'c then said, "Well, alright. Go and get ready for the mission then."

"Yes, sir."

Teal'c rose slowly from the table, his eyes following Vala Mal Doran as she hurried out of the briefing room. He did not understand her reluctance to mention her dream when it looked more and more apparent that it was something beyond mere dreaming. Perhaps her feelings for Daniel Jackson, and her fear that they would never be reciprocated, were clouding her judgement.

General Landry gazed thoughtfully after Vala. "What was that all about, Teal'c? Is there something going on I should know about?"

Teal'c looked inscrutable as he deliberated how to answer the question truthfully without betraying Vala's confidence. "I am not able to say," he said at last.

Landry looked at him carefully, understanding the statement was literally the truth, then said, "Alright Teal'c…Just keep everybody safe."

Teal'c nodded, acknowledging Landry's concern. "As always, I will endeavour to do so."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vala watched Daniel at work in his office for a few minutes. Not for the first time, she tried to work out just what it was that made him so fascinating, so appealing. He was intelligent, gentle, kind, and definitely not like anyone she'd come across in her life before – not that surprising given that she'd spent years dealing with smugglers, petty thieves and the universe's most unwanted – and of course he was drop dead gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous and yet seemingly unaware of it.

And he was her friend…although sometimes he could be really quite mean…_but then I guess I do needle him into it sometimes_. She sighed heavily, before putting on her brightest smile and knocking lightly on the door frame. "Hey gorgeous. Need any help packing up your gear? I'm just about finished with mine."

Daniel looked up from his latest notes on Asgard history and stared at Vala for a second without really seeing her. She stifled another sigh and waited for him to come into the present.

"Oh. Oh sorry, Vala. Yes, that would be good. I'd lost track of time…" Gracing her with a slight smile, he added, "As usual."

Vala smiled back at him, relieved to find him in a good mood and for the moment at ease with her. Maybe she should confide in him, tell him about her premonition. Anxious knots twisted in her stomach as she tried to summon the courage to begin.

Daniel started packing by putting his collection of minute archaeological tools and a digital camera into his Air-force issue rucksack. "Could you find my copy of Jenkins and my green notebook for me, please?"

"Sure." With the confidence born of familiarity with Daniel's office and his work, Vala went straight to the middle shelf in his bookcase and found the appropriate book. Then she walked across to the small desk in the corner and fingered his battered green notebook with reverence. She knew that Daniel's notebooks were an extension of his thought processes, part of what made him unique. Turning to find him watching her with thoughtful eyes, she blushed slightly and quickly handed the books over to him.

"I thought Jenkins drove you nuts? Didn't you say he'd made lots of basic errors?" Distraction was an easy friend and a good tool where Daniel was concerned.

"Er, well, yes, yes I did." Daniel seemed surprised she'd remembered what he had said on that particular subject. "But he still has some useful translations of the more obscure dialects. It might help with any other inscriptions we come across." As he positioned the books carefully in his bag, he sighed. "My brain's full of Asgard history and science at the moment!"

"I know, darling, you hardly spoke to me yesterday and when you did, I didn't understand a word you were saying!" Vala pouted. "I figured you were either talking Asgard or had finally flipped altogether."

Daniel blinked at her then carried on with what he'd been saying. "I wish I could just concentrate on the Asgard database for a while, really get to grips with it all. I'd love to write a comprehensive dictionary of their language and help the techs with an encyclopaedia of all their scientific knowledge.

"Maybe now the Ori are no longer a threat and the Universe has quietened down a bit, I could get away from being on the front-line so much and spend more time working on translating. Maybe get more involved in teaching."

Vala made a face. "You should know better than to make statements about the Universe quietening down, Daniel! There'll soon be another bunch of bad guys to take the place of the Ori. Just hope they're not as hard to defeat."

She stepped closer to his side. "No, I wouldn't count on it staying quiet for long!...But you're right about getting away. After our last mission, I think most of us are in need of a real break. Maybe we should be using this brief time of peace and quiet to get away from work. Maybe relaxing, spending time together…together with friends I mean."

Daniel barely registered her speech. "I'll have to talk to Mitchell again about taking Dr Fowler on the occasional mission instead of me. Sam gets to go do research every so often so I don't see why I shouldn't. I'm sure there's no need for me to be here so much."

Vala felt as if someone had gripped her heart in their hands and was slowly, painfully squeezing the life out of it. She wanted to grab hold of the infuriating man standing next to her and shout at him, _'Tell me you're not thinking of leaving us, of leaving me. I can't stay here if you go. I can't, I won't. Take me with you. Don't you know I love you,_' but instead she calmly handed him his spare glasses and observed: "Mitchell won't like that, darling. You know how he feels about breaking up the gang…Of course, you could do with some more help translating what's been downloaded so far from the Asgard database…Couldn't you teach m-…more people the Asgard language? You know have an assistant here who could work with you on the translations."

"Maybe." Daniel's face took on that faraway look again as if he was thinking through ideas and options in his head, unaware that Vala was even there. "Or maybe I really should think about leaving the SGC. Maybe it's time. I've got other interests that I've been neglecting for a long time now and I would love to get back into some really rigorous academic study before my brain gets too out of practice."

He frowned. "Then again what could be a more worthwhile occupation than helping to open up the Asgard legacy to the human race so that everyone could benefit from their knowledge…Hmm…When the scientists at Area 51 finally think of a way to get the complete knowledge base off Odyssey and installed there, perhaps I should think about going with it? At least I'd have a ready-made team I could train up and then maybe the translation wouldn't take the rest of my life to complete."

Daniel was walking around collecting more items to go in his bag and so didn't notice the stricken look that passed across Vala's face at his words. As she headed for the door, the phantom hands squeezed her heart even tighter. Without looking at Daniel she said quietly, "Don't forget to make time to have a life, Daniel…Or you'll wake up one day knowing all the secrets of the Asgard but have no-one to share them with."

Daniel looked up in surprise and turned to speak to her only to find she was already gone. Suddenly, some of the things she'd said registered. Was she asking to help him, be a partner not just an assistant? Asking him to make room for her in his plans? And if she was, what was he going to reply? Was he ready to let her be part of his life?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few minutes before SG-1's scheduled mission time, Vala knocked on General Landry's office door. As soon as he barked, "Come", she stuck her head around the door and waited uncertainly for him to look up from his desk to see who was there. As it was unusual for her to visit him, he looked at her in some astonishment. "Oh, come in, Vala. Sit down. Everything set for the mission?"

"Yes, sir." Vala fidgeted where she sat: fingers tapping her legs and teeth biting her lip nervously.

Her body language screamed out to the General that she wanted to ask him something unusual but wasn't sure what reaction she would get. Given Vala's outrageous and sometimes downright immoral outlook in the past, Landry wondered nervously what on earth it was she was going to say. He mentally prepared himself not to show any emotion before asking, "Then what can I do for you?"

Her words came out in a rush. "Well, I know this is a little unusual but I was wondering if you would give me permission to take the Goa'uld healing device on the mission. I believe Dr. Lam has it under lock and key in the infirmary for some research she arranged to do on it."

This was not a question Landry had expected and he wondered why Vala wanted to borrow the device. Did it have something to do with her odd behaviour at the briefing earlier? "Any particular reason you want to borrow it?" he asked sternly. "I mean are you sure there isn't something you know about this planet that you should be telling me, Vala?"

She shook her head but looked uncomfortable. Landry's expression softened, trying to draw a confidence out of her. "You know what it means to be one of us now, Vala. You really shouldn't be keeping things from your team especially if it could put someone in danger. Are you sure there isn't something about this planet that you should be sharing?"

Vala deliberated whether to tell him about her dreams. She was on the verge of doing so but decided against it. Her commanding officer thought she was a bit flaky at the best of times. It was better not to give him any reason to take her off SG-1. She didn't want to be left behind: Daniel's life depended on it.

"No, sir. Like I said earlier, I've never seen this planet before. I'm not even sure why I want to take the healing device…I just have this feeling that I'm going to need it."

Landry gave her a long hard look. It had taken a long time to get to the point where he trusted her judgement as much as the rest of SG-1 but he was only slightly surprised to find he did. Vala had more than proved herself and he felt that he could trust her motives now that she was asking something out of the ordinary.

His face softened again as he said, "I hope you're wrong about needing it but yes, you may take it with you."

Vala breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."

"Well, you'd better run down to the infirmary. It's not long till you ship out. I'll ring Dr. Lam and let her know you're coming." He picked up the phone on his desk but, as she turned to leave, he called after her with a hint of concern, "Vala…just be careful on this mission. Look after yourself and everyone else…After all we've been through together the last few months and survived, I wouldn't want to lose anyone now."

Vala's eyes were very serious as she looked back at him. "I'll do everything in my power to keep SG-1 safe, sir."

Landry nodded, accepting that she would be as good as her word…but would she look after herself? A little knot of unease appeared in his stomach as she closed the door behind her: almost as if he feared it would be the last time he saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Myrddin's Shield**

Chapter Two

SG-1 stepped out of the rippling blue pond at the centre of the naqahdah ring that made up the Stargate and into the bracing cold of P9G-787. Despite the arctic jacket she was wearing, Vala shivered: not from the cold wind blowing from east of the gate, but rather from the sight of this planet covered with snow, the forest edge coming into view ahead of them and the unmistakeable twin moons rising in the east as the sun slowly sank in the west. The twin satellites glowered down at her, demanding to know why she had come.

"Not long 'til nightfall," Cameron commented, looking at the diminishing disc of the sun. "We'd better not hang around: it's going to get real cold."

Vala pulled herself together and followed Daniel over to the obelisk and helped him brush snow from the indented marks covering its sides. She could make out the meaning of most of the words on the near side and was secretly pleased with how much Latin she now knew. Daniel started recording the obelisk from all angles: even though he already had the MALP information, he always liked to keep his own records; another quirk she found endearing.

Cameron and Teal'c did a quick scan around the perimeter of the Stargate, just to make sure the area was secure, while Sam did the standard dial home to make sure that the DHD was working and they could leave whenever they wanted to. Everything seemed quiet just as the MALP had reported.

Daniel extended his recordings to include a wider area. Even half hidden by snow, the fallen blocks and remaining half columns reminded him of many temples that he had seen on earth and on his travels further afield. Using his boots to scrape away the light covering of snow from what appeared to be a large area of smooth intact flooring, Daniel uncovered some familiar circular markings and called Cameron over.

Cameron's surprise was evident. "Now that looks to me like a ring platform. This place is getting more and more interesting." He glanced at Daniel and asked, "Doesn't that mean some Goa'uld or other used to rule this planet?"

"No, not necessarily," Daniel replied. "The Goa'uld took over existing Ancient technology after all. It was probably built at a similar time to the obelisk."

Cameron stamped his feet to keep the circulation going. "Well, let's think about it later, Jackson. It's getting even colder and the sun's going down too quickly for my liking."

Daniel hurriedly finished scribbling down notes in his green journal then shoved it back in his bag as the rest of SG-1 started making their way along the only obvious track towards the forest. Either side of the pathway, small rocks and boulders littered the white ground. A little way along, one rock stood out larger than the others and was more uniform in shape. Daniel and Vala left the path to examine it and used their padded gloves to scrape off the snow and ice crystals to reveal some more text.

Stamping his feet again, Cameron asked impatiently, "So what does it say?"

Vala peered at the inscription: she ran her fingers over the indentations and answered before Daniel, "This says 'Truth brings forth wisdom and sight'…I think…" She turned round in time to see the surprised looks on her teammates' faces.

Daniel gave her a smile that was genuinely filled with pleasure at her progress as his student. Vala flushed a little and savoured the moment: Daniel was pleased with her. His blue eyes met her darker ones, and for one brief moment it was as though they were alone and he was saying that he had finally realised that his opinion mattered to her. Then the moment was gone and he turned towards Cameron, Teal'c and Sam to add to her explanation: "Vala's right and these other symbols in the corners are the four elemental symbols again, just like we saw on the obelisk…Vala could you…?"

She was already filming the text for him and Sam and Cameron exchanged amused glances. Daniel's shadow: that's what a few of the SGC personnel had started calling her. Not in an unfriendly fashion, just acknowledging that wherever Daniel was to be found, Vala was never far away. When Vala was done, Cameron said, "Okay, let's go find the locals."

The team headed towards the trees in the direction that the MALP had indicated was where the nearest village lay. It was eerily quiet under the trees, broken only by the sound of the team's boots as they stomped across the frozen ground. Any animal life was clearly hiding or hibernating and _who can blame them?_ Cameron thought. _I'd be hibernating if I could_.

Fifteen minutes later, the coniferous trees began to thin out and they spotted the soft, warm lights of the settlement twinkling through the scraggy branches of the few remaining trees. They paused at the edge of the clearing to take stock.

A dirt road led away to the left: rutted tracks that had not yet re-filled with snow indicated that it had been recently used. The track wound its way past minute fields; regular sections of bare earth that would no doubt be neatly tilled come spring. In one or two of the rectangular plots, the equivalent of winter wheat was just poking its head through the wintry earth and a few lines of dark green plants, leaves curled in tight circles, sat on top of the frosty ground. _Animal feed or some sort of cabbage perhaps?_ Cameron wondered.

They moved forward and gazed at the tall, stone archway that spanned the entrance to the village. Vala shivered once more and wrapped her arms tightly round her body. Her dream had been so detailed. Everything was as she had envisioned it. The village was made up of a mixture of stone and wooden houses, and meaner wattle and daub cottages, all of a design familiar to her from books Daniel had shown her on the life and culture of mediaeval Europe…and from her vision. The circular wall surrounding the settlement was made of grey mottled stone and the impressive archway bore down on her, filling her with irrational dread.

The team moved closer together to cut down the distance between them: the wind was rising which made it hard to hear what Daniel was translating aloud as he recorded the inscriptions: "Come under Myrddin's protection. Speak the truth. Seek the light. Reveal the power." He lowered the camera and pointed up. "We've got the four elements again here and I think that wheel carved in the middle there is the symbol for the element Aether."

"What?!" Cameron could hardly keep the incredulity out of his voice. "Ether's that highly flammable stuff that's used as a solvent isn't it?"

Daniel rolled his eyes at Cameron and shook his head. It was all so obvious to him that he often forgot other people didn't know the same things about ancient cultures on Earth as he did. "In ancient times people thought that the gods lived above the earth in a special element called Aether…spelt with an "ae" at the beginning," he added for Cameron's benefit.

"The word's sometimes translated as Spirit or heaven. People also believed it's what the stars were made of. I've not seen this symbol in any of the other villages founded by Merlin that we've come across so far…this is very interesting."

The team turned their attention to the village itself: there were no villagers in evidence but they could hear the snuffling of animals in some of the pens just inside the wall and the sound of distant music came from a large wooden building, just visible ahead in what had to be the centre of the village.

The sun had now completely set and the light from the twin moons glinted on the snow as the team made its way along the frozen dirt track through the settlement. Vala walked slower than the rest of the team, unwelcome thoughts filling her mind. _It's just like my dream_._ What if everything's going to come true? I don't want to do this._ _We shouldn't have come._ _I should have said something._ She shook her head to relieve the sense of foreboding that was building up.

Sam noticed the headshake and wondered why Vala seemed so much quieter than usual. Actually she'd been pretty quiet since she, Daniel and Teal'c had come back from Celestis. Sam had read their mission reports but she guessed that there had been a lot left out by all of them. _I should have arranged for a Girls' Night out once everyone was cleared for duty_, Sam thought. _Vala probably could have done with a chance to let her feelings out. We haven't had a really good girly gossip for ages._

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. "You seem on edge."

"No, I'm fine, Sam." Vala tried to smile reassuringly at her friend. She thought: _I wish I'd told you about my dreams before we came, Sam. I don't know why I didn't. _Friends should tell each other what's worrying them and Sam had been such a good friend to Vala. It would've been easy to knock on her door and fill Sam in but lately she'd been so wrapped up in her feelings for Daniel and why she was dreaming about him, it hadn't occurred to her to seek out another friend to talk to. She would have to put that right when they got back. Make sure Sam knew she was grateful for her friendship.

SG-1 reached the village square, pausing in the middle to look at a small pillar of smooth granite that appeared, from its position on a raised stone platform, to be of some importance to the inhabitants. A hollowed out circle carved into the grey-green stonework held a crystal which looked unnaturally dull for such a prominent artefact. There were no markings of any kind on any of its sides, nothing to give a clue as to its purpose.

Cameron hoisted his backpack into a more comfortable position then said, "Okay, people. Let's go and introduce ourselves."

SG-1 left the pillar behind and headed towards the large wooden building ahead of them and cautiously pushed open the huge doors and then closed them behind them. A pair of heavy woven curtains hung down from each side, helping to keep the cold out and the warmth in. Cameron shouldered his way between the folds in the dull material and stepped into the hall. It was huge: circular in shape with a fire-pit just off centre providing warmth for the whole room.

Illumination came from a mixture of sources: there was one huge metal ring hanging suspended above the centre of the room which held twenty tallow candles; small candleholders sat on each table; and oil lamps, presumably burning animal fat, dangled from hooks on the walls. Tables and benches filled one side of the hall while the floor was bare and empty of furniture on the other. Daniel guessed the space had been left free for dancing or the performing of other entertainments.

As he had expected from the Latin inscriptions, the villagers were human and wore clothes made from woven and sewn natural materials. There was a range of colours. Daniel guessed that the poorest people were wearing browns and greys, while the richer people were wearing purples, blues and reds. Some of the villagers were talking in soft voices, sharing platters of food while five musicians played a quiet melody on what appeared to be a variety of wooden instruments. The celebration or whatever it was seemed strangely subdued.

After a moment, one or two people became aware of their presence and turned to stare. The room got quieter and then lots of muttered whisperings began. Clearly most of the villagers were alarmed by their unexpected visitors. One young man shot away from his table and slipped out of the door at the back of the building.

"Going to get the head honcho, I reckon," Cameron said softly to no-one in particular then in a loud voice he continued, "Hi folks."

A tall, thin woman with silver blonde hair hesitantly stepped forward and bowed. She was wearing a dress coloured in rich purples and blues and looked altogether a woman of some importance. "You are welcome in our village," she said in a voice that to Cameron sounded both kind and commanding. If she felt any fear, she didn't show it. She gestured to a group of villagers who hurriedly brought forward trays of food.

Daniel was the first to step forward and accept some fruit. He chose a yellow skinned piece that looked not unlike a plum. "Thank you." He tried a bite and licked his lips to wipe away the tangy but sweet juice that had erupted from its yellow flesh. "Mmm, it's good," he advised the others.

Cameron grimaced: Jackson's idea of what tasted good and his own didn't always gel. _Never been a big fan of plums_, he thought to himself before deciding to go for something that looked more like pineapple. It was nothing like pineapple of course but it tasted okay and Cameron breathed a sigh of relief.

As the others also took pieces of food to eat, Daniel reached into his backpack and pulled out a bar of chocolate, part of the supply of treats he always carried for such occasions. He opened it, broke it and offered a piece to the tall woman in front of him. Hesitantly, she took a small piece and tried it. She smiled and Daniel handed her the whole bar.

Looking round the room, Daniel was disturbed by the way some of the bearers kept their heads down and would not make eye contact with him while still others looked at him with undisguised fear. The children were mostly hiding behind their parents, timidly sneaking looks at the visitors.

The silvery-blonde woman gestured again and a man came forward holding a tray of items worked from metal: small daggers, necklaces, bracelets and delicate tools, similar to those a surgeon might use or even an archaeologist for that matter. Daniel eyed a small hooked tool and a miniature hammer with interest.

"Do these meet with your approval, my lord?" she asked anxiously.

Daniel shook his head at the title given to him but the effect of the gesture was instant: most of the villagers took at least a step back and some started trembling. Daniel put out a hand towards them, trying to reassure them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

The woman in front of him relaxed a little and nodded her head slightly. "You gave no offense…sir…but please tell us how to address you so that we do not give offense to you."

The archaeologist smiled at her and said, "My name is Daniel Jackson and I would be pleased if you called me Daniel."

A small ripple of relief ran through the gathering: perhaps this man intended not to threaten them but just to do honest trading. Daniel smiled one of his most charming smiles and the people around him relaxed considerably. Vala could only watch in wonder at the transformation from fear to trust that ran around the room. _How does he do that? How does he get people to trust him so easily? How did he get me to trust him so easily? Does he know how special he is?_

Daniel was speaking again: "My friends and I mean you no harm…We're explorers from far away and would like to get to know you and your people better. Perhaps we can find items to trade with you." He looked at the tray still being held out towards him, made a decision and indicated a small silver hammer with beautiful engravings. "May I give you something in exchange for one of these?"

The woman nodded. Eyeing the hammer appraisingly, Daniel reached into his backpack again and pulled out a silver pen; he quickly demonstrated what it did on a piece of paper torn from one of his pads and asked, "Would this be an acceptable trade?"

The woman nodded so Daniel lifted the hammer from the tray and held it in his hand, assessing it for balance and usefulness as he said, "Thank you. It's beautiful."

The uneasy atmosphere in the room lifted and the tall woman said, "You have not come from Lord Maltus then. You say you are traders from far away?"

Daniel nodded. "We are from far away and we would like to trade knowledge with you and learn about your culture. Will you tell me your name?"

"I am Cansalla. I am one of the Elders of our village and this is my son, Brin." She indicated a youth with light blond hair who came forward and bowed. His resemblance to his mother was striking.

At this point, Cameron stepped forward: glad that friendly relations seemed to have been established and keen to be introduced to the fine looking woman. There was something about the way she spoke that he found very appealing and even though their visit would be brief, he had no doubt he would enjoy listening to her talk as they discovered more about this place.

Daniel was in the middle of introducing the rest of the team properly when a door at the back of the building opened. The young man, who had left the room earlier, came back in. He was followed by a reluctant middle-aged, dark-haired man who walked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He exchanged looks with Cansalla as he came to her side. She patted his arm, silently acknowledging his private anguish and asked Daniel to introduce his friends again.

The man appeared to have trouble focussing on what was being said: he barely looked at each of them but blinked noticeably when he saw Vala. For a moment he just stared at her and, Cameron noticed, she at him and then a slow relieved smile broke over his face transforming it. He took a step towards her and said, "You have come at last! Please follow me!" Without even thinking, Vala started to follow him.

"Vala?" Cameron stepped forward and grabbed her arm. She looked at him blankly. "Hey, what's going on Vala? You know this guy?"

"No…and yes." Vala's face was uncharacteristically serious as she said, "I can't really explain it but I think I need to go with him. I know he needs my help."

"Ok-aay." Cameron looked at her quizzically waiting for further explanation but she didn't offer anything further.

The man came closer to Cameron and bowed, holding both his palms together. As he straightened up, he kept his fingers tight together, moving his hands closer to his mouth as if praying. It was a gesture that on any planet would be recognised as beseeching. "Please. You must allow your friend to help my daughter." His voice cracked a little as he said, "She is very ill, so very ill…and I believe this Vala is the only one who can save her."

Cameron exchanged confused glances with the rest of the team. "Okay…well, we'll all go then. Lead the way." He gestured for the man to go ahead and the team followed him through the crowd of people who parted and let them through their midst.

The man talked excitedly as he led them out of the room, only stopping briefly to unhook a lamp from the wall and to tell the young man who had called him to see the strangers to: "Go and tell Madrianna, those she foretold have arrived!"

Turning back towards Cameron, he said, "My name is Faylan and I have been hoping for days that you would come. In my despair, I began to doubt Madrianna's word but I should have known she would not fail." The man picked up his pace, the lamp in his hand waving wildly from side to side. "We must hurry: my daughter's life energy is very low."

The five members of SG-1 followed him through the narrow streets towards the northern wall surrounding the village. They passed single storey stone houses that were interspersed with wooden pens for livestock and what looked like chicken coops, although in the dark it was hard to tell. Gradually these buildings gave way to two storey buildings: this was obviously a better part of town but not overly affluent.

Vala hurried after Faylan as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Daniel, Cameron and Sam followed closely behind to make sure that she wasn't in any danger while Teal'c kept a watchful eye on their rear.

"Anyone want to tell me why this guy's expecting us and why he thinks we can help?" Cameron muttered.

"Perhaps this Madrianna will be able to elaborate," Teal'c suggested.

Faylan led them towards an unassuming two-storey house, surrounded by similar looking homes. The wooden shutters were closed but dim candle-light seeped out through cracks in some of them showing that the house was occupied. Once inside, they pushed through a doorway hung with heavy curtains and came out into a hallway lined with wooden panels. Faylan led them upstairs to a bedroom where a worried-looking, grey-haired woman kept watch over a small girl of around six years of age. She had an unnatural stillness about her as she lay there, her body barely filling the space in the bed. Her skin was pale and her breathing shallow and ragged.

Faylan took hold of his daughter's hand and, with tears in his eyes, asked, "Can you help her? Or is it too late?"

Sam went up to the bed and checked the girl's temperature and pulse. "She's very weak. Her pulse is erratic. How long has she been like this?"

"It was three moons rise ago that she was first taken ill; two since she closed her eyes and I could not rouse her. No-one in the village has seen this illness before and even Madrianna was unable to help her…but you are here now. You will make her well." Faylan turned to Vala and repeated his words, "You will make her well."

"Think we should go back to the gate and get a med-team here and see what they can do?" Cameron said.

Sam looked up from her examination of the girl's chest and arms. "I've got no idea what we're dealing with here, Cam. We really need to get Carolyn here as soon as possible. I'll draw some blood and one of us should get it back to the SGC pronto. I can give her some broad spectrum antibiotics: given that the villagers seem to be descended from earth it shouldn't be harmful to her. I'll try and get her fever down if I can. We'll all have to stay here until we're given the all clear anyway."

Daniel and Teal'c nodded agreement but Vala was already taking off her backpack and arctic parka. She placed both on the floor at the end of the bed and started undoing the straps on the main section of her backpack.

"Vala? What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

She didn't seem to hear him but reached into one of the pack's many pockets and pulled out the Goa'uld healing device. Cameron was surprised to see the device in Vala's hand: he thought it was under lock and key at Area 51. Only those humans who'd been host to a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra could make use of it so it was rarely utilised. He knew that while Sam was able to activate it, she didn't like doing so. She'd told him that she was never quite sure if she was doing it right or whether her reservations about opening up her mind to too many of Jolinar's memories were what inhibited its effectiveness.

Sam was remembering the last time she had tried to use the device: it had been when Daniel had been dying from radiation poisoning. Not a happy memory. She caught him looking at her and shared an eloquent smile: she thanked God that he'd been given the extraordinary opportunity to ascend but was even more grateful that Daniel had had the chance to come back to them.

Sam turned her attention back to Vala as she slipped the jewelled object set in a gold clasp onto her palm and moved closer to the bed. The dark-haired woman closed her eyes and concentrated on making the device work. It began to glow and hum almost immediately. Vala's longer exposure to being a host had left her with the ability to handle any Goa'uld technology without hesitation.

Cameron spoke sharply: "Anybody want to hazard a guess on how the hell Vala knew she would need that thing?" Sam and Daniel looked at him nonplussed but Teal'c shifted his position uncomfortably. "Okay, big guy. What's going on?"

After a brief pause, Teal'c said, "Vala Mal Doran has been experiencing vivid dreams which she believes are connected to this planet."

"And?" Cameron demanded, glaring his disapproval at the Jaffa who remained stoically unmoved by his tone.

"That is all the information with which I can furnish you," Teal'c said, sounding not for the first time like a teacher of English grammar, "but I believe Vala Mal Doran should tell you what she has dreamed."

The SG-1 team watched silently as Vala used the healing device. After several minutes, there appeared to be little change in the child's condition. "How long does that thing take to work, Sam?" Cameron asked.

"It depends on how ill the person is…but not more than a few minutes, as far as I know," Sam answered, watching the little girl carefully for any slight sign of improvement. Vala continued concentrating on the child. Her breathing gradually became more ragged and her face began to show the strain of concentration.

Daniel moved closer to Vala, looking concerned. "Vala? Are you okay?"

Her eyes still closed, Vala answered softly, "She's been very ill…I'm not sure…uh…if I can…" She staggered slightly and Daniel caught her under her forearm to support her. She groaned, as if in pain and Daniel said, "Vala…that's enough."

Sam stepped up to her other side and gently touched her arm, worried about what her friend was putting herself through. "Vala, if it's this difficult, she may be beyond your ability to help her."

Vala panted the words: "Just a little longer, Sam. I can feel her body mending." Slowly, the little girl's face became a healthier colour and her breathing became more normal. Vala groaned again: her face was now very pale, accentuating the dark circles which she already had under her eyes from several nights of disturbed sleep.

Daniel's eyes looked at Sam, begging her to do something. She touched Vala's shoulder gently, her words sounding like an order: "Vala, that's enough…stop."

Through gritted teeth, Vala said, "I'm…done…There." She lowered her hands and it was all Daniel and Sam could do to grab her and help her gently onto a chair before her legs gave way. Daniel knelt down next to her, searching her face. "You okay?" Vala nodded wearily and closed her eyes.

Sam moved forward and checked the child's pulse and held a thermometer under her arm. After a minute or two, she confirmed: "She's doing much better. Her temperature is back to what I guess is normal, her colour's better and her pulse seems quite steady now. Hopefully she'll wake up soon."

Faylan stroked his daughter's hair and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Then he opened them and addressed his words to all of them: "I cannot thank you enough. I will be forever indebted to you."

A wavering, elderly woman's voice spoke softly from behind the group encircling the child's bed; making most of them jump in surprise. "Now that your daughter is well, Faylan, perhaps you will show me these visitors?"

The members of SG-1 turned to see a petite woman, standing behind them, leaning heavily on a stick. She wore a gown of green and a cloak of soft black material and her white hair almost glowed as it flowed down her back.

Faylan kissed his daughter's head and then quickly walked to the woman's side. "Of course, Madrianna. Let me lead you." As he led the elderly woman forward, the team realised that she was blind. Faylan stopped in front of Cameron and said, "This man is the leader of our visitors, I believe."

Cameron nodded confirmation. "The name's Mitchell, Ma'am. I'm pleased to meet you. Perhaps you could tell us how you knew we were coming?"

"All in good time, young man…May I touch your face so that I can see you?"

Cameron blinked both at being called a 'young man' and at her request but said, "Sure. Be my guest."

Madrianna gently ran a hand over his face and said, "Mitchell," as if connecting the imprint of his face on her hand to his name.

Faylan stood Madrianna in front of Sam and Teal'c and after introductions, she also read their faces. Vala struggled to stand up as she approached, weariness etched on her face. When she touched Vala's face, Madrianna smiled and said, "You are the one who has healed Hana, yes? You have been in my dreams…I see you walked a dark path for many years…against your will, I believe…but now you walk along the pathway of light."

Daniel took off his glasses as Madrianna approached and introduced himself. Madrianna read his face as she had done with everyone else but then placed a hand above his heart. For a moment she said nothing then she smiled, nodded to herself and stated, "You have walked along the path of light for many years…and I sense…ah, you have also been among Myrddin's people, have you not?" She looked thoughtful as she continued: "…and he has lodged with you...some part of him still remains."

Daniel looked thunderstruck. "How could you possibly know Merlin...I mean Myrddin...shared his…his knowledge with me?"

Madrianna smiled. "He tells me things, my young friend. He is the originator and guardian of life on our world and he has spoken to me and others before me many times…Now he has sent you to help us."

"Help you how?" Cameron asked, feeling more and more out of his depth. The woman was downright spooky if you asked him: like some mystical gypsy peering into her crystal ball while smoky shapes swirled around inside her magical orb, drawing you in to her deceptions…although there was something about this Madrianna, he had to give her that. She had the mystical part down well enough.

"You will help us all by renewing the power of Myrddin's Shield and making our village safe once more," Madrianna said. "Yes, yes, you will conquer the elements, as Myrddin has foretold."

Daniel looked intrigued. "I'm sorry but what is Myrddin's Shield and how are we to conquer the elements?"

Madrianna smiled and held up her hand. "Come, come, all of you. Join us for our evening meal and I will try to give you the answers you seek."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel and Madrianna were deep in discussion when Faylan came into the room with his daughter. As the handsome dark-haired man and his sweet-looking child made their way across the room, people rose to embrace them both and chattered excitedly. Faylan eventually arrived at the table where Vala and Sam were sitting. He took Vala's hand and said, "I cannot thank you enough. My Hana is well again!"

The little girl smiled shyly at Vala and whispered, "Thank you for making me better."

"You're welcome," Vala said and looked a bit overwhelmed as lots of the villagers started patting her on the shoulder. She flushed slightly at Faylan's intense gaze and the way he smiled as he held her hand.

Daniel felt a stab of jealousy when he noticed Faylan holding onto Vala's hand for longer than was strictly necessary. _Was she smiling back at him?_ Sam's head obscured his view of Vala's face so he wasn't able to see how much Vala was enjoying the attention…or hopefully _not_ enjoying the attention. Suddenly he became aware that someone was saying his name. "Oh, I'm sorry, Madrianna. What were you saying?"

Madrianna smiled knowingly at him. "You need not fear, my young friend. That one's heart belongs to you."

Daniel felt the colour rising in his cheeks and wondered how Madrianna could possibly know what had caught his attention when she couldn't see. She patted his hand. "We will talk more on the morrow. Will your people stay with us tonight?"

Cameron heard the question as he came towards the table. "Yes, Ma'am, if that's all right with you folks. We'll set up camp outside in the square."

"Nonsense!" Madrianna said as she rose. "You will take your rest in here. It is too cold to be away from a fire on a night like this. Cansalla! Make sure our guests have what they need. Get Brin to make up the fire for them."

"Yes, Madrianna. Of course." Cansalla called to Brin and two other youngsters and sent them off on various errands.

"Good night to you," Madrianna said as she purposefully walked from the room. As if she had given some silent signal, people started to drift away and the tables were cleared of the last of the food.

Cansalla bowed. "If you go through that door, you will find water for washing when you require it. The room is yours for as long as you stay. Please sleep by the fire. There are blankets here if you want them."

Cameron smiled at the elegant woman and said, "Thank you for making us so welcome." As he'd predicted, he had enjoyed listening to her talk about her people and their customs. That he'd also found her husband, Gann, to be an interesting man, quietly spoken but full of humour, was a bonus.

Cansalla bowed again and returned his smile. "We shall speak further of trade in the morning, Colonel Mitchell. Good night." Then she walked to join her husband, who was waiting patiently for her by the door, and they and the last few villagers left the hall just as Teal'c came back in.

It was obvious that there was fresh snow falling outside as Teal'c shook the snow from his short, dark hair and made his way over to the fire.

"So Teal'c? All well?"

The tall man shrugged out of his jacket and nodded. "Indeed. General Landry agrees we should pursue further information regarding Merlin's Shield. We are to report in tomorrow at 11.00 hours local time."

Cameron addressed the whole team: "Okay, let's break out the gear and catch up on what we've learned during the evening."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With their sleeping mats unrolled and laid out close to the warm embers, Cameron gathered SG-1 together at the table closest to the fire and suggested, "Sam, you wanna go first?"

As his second-in-command settled herself comfortably on the bench, she said, "Sure. Not much to tell though. The villagers Vala and I spoke to said that Merlin's Shield had protected the village for as long as they could remember. If storms or unwelcome visitors approach, one of the village elders simply goes to the pedestal in the square and turns the Shield on."

Her eyes flashed as she mused on the scientific possibilities, eager to get her hands on something new to investigate. "It sounds like it's a pretty powerful energy field when it is working… If it can cover the whole village...Well there's good potential for it being useful to us."

Vala took over: "The pillar we saw on the way in, that's where it activates but it's not working for some reason. Apparently this Lord Maltus appeared just over a year ago, but when Cansalla tried to turn the Shield on, nothing happened."

Cameron said, "That's what Cansalla told me too. This Maltus guy's been bothering these folks every season since demanding 'tributes'." He added physical speech marks to emphasise his disgust. "Cansalla's husband said his demands are becoming more and more unreasonable."

Teal'c said, "I spoke to Cansalla's son, Brin, and a youth called Saurun. They said that Lord Maltus shot fire from the sky and destroyed several trees at the edge of the village to warn them what could happen if they did not provide what he demanded. The older men I spoke to appeared angry but uncertain of how they could fight against such an advanced enemy." He frowned at the rest of his team. "This is an enemy without honour. We must endeavour to rid these people of this coward!"

"You know how I just hate a bully," Cameron said, "But let's not rush in to anything precipitous Teal'c. Watch, wait and plan well, that's my motto."

Teal'c nodded, accepting his commander's words…for now.

"What about Madrianna?" Cameron asked, turning towards Daniel. "You seemed to have spent the whole evening jawing with her, Jackson. Did she tell you anything useful?"

Daniel nodded. "She communicates regularly with someone she thinks is Merlin. I'm not sure whether she means she has visions or someone visits her or maybe a bit of both. There's a place in the village called Merlin's Hall where she goes to seek his advice.

"She said that a few days ago, Merlin told her that five strangers would appear in the village. That they would arrive in time for the woman with raven hair…" He paused, as everyone glanced at Vala: she dropped her eyes uncomfortable with their attention and with the knowledge that at least part of her own dream had already come true. Daniel continued, "For her to heal the little girl, Hana, and that they would conquer the elements and restore the Shield.

"As to whom she's actually speaking…? Well, as far as we know, Merlin was in stasis for a thousand years before we found him and then he died helping us make the Sangraal so whoever it is I don't think it's Merlin."

"Do you think it's just a pre-programmed hologram talking to her?" Cameron asked.

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know. She seems to get very specific answers and messages from him. I don't think a hologram would be able to do that."

Vala mused: "Maybe some other Ancient's stepped in to fill the gap left by Merlin. You said Morgan le Fay pretended to be Merlin on Celestis, partly to confuse the other Ancients, partly because she thought you'd respond to Merlin, Daniel. Maybe there's an Ancient out there who likes to help humans when he can."

Daniel looked uneasy as unwelcome recollections came flooding back. He absently rubbed his temple, as if still trying to erase the memory of the Doci's voice. Abruptly, he came back to the present and Vala's suggestion. "Maybe…Anyway, whoever it is, he told her we would help and so the whole village is expecting us to go through Merlin's challenge!"

"Well, we can usually be expected to do our best in any situation!" Cameron declared. "Do you think we could try and talk to Merlin or whoever it is Madrianna talks to? Find out why us?"

Daniel said, "I'll ask Madrianna in the morning whether we can have an audience with Merlin. I guess it's worth a try."

Cameron nodded. "Okay. Anybody else got any other info we should know about?"

Teal'c spoke, "Brin said that there are three other villages all protected by Merlin's Shield. Their shields are still functioning. It only seems to have failed here."

"Well, if that's true, couldn't these people hide out with the neighbours when Maltus comes calling?" Cameron wondered.

Teal'c said, "Each village has only enough resources to support its own population. The other three have provided some food and materials to help this village appease Maltus's greed but they cannot do more. Saurun said that Cansalla was anxious Maltus might destroy the village and their storehouses if they all suddenly disappeared."

"Okay, I understand that…" Cameron frowned, "So we're absolutely sure no-one knows how this Shield thing works? Is it worth asking in the other villages?"

Sam said, "It's been working right for hundreds of years, Cam. If Merlin ever showed anyone how it worked, nobody remembers now."

Daniel said, "Merlin probably thought it would work until the people here were of sufficient technological advancement to work it out for themselves…or that someone like us would come along and show them."

Cameron asked, "Any idea where the Shield is located?"

Daniel replied, "Madrianna said the heart of Merlin's Shield is under Quietus Mons, the Sleeping Mountain, and can only be found by those who are worthy."

Cameron grimaced. "Tell me something new! Look, I know Merlin, the Lanteans and the Asgard all like to protect their technology from falling into the hands of the bad guys but why do they always have to make everything so complicated?" The group exchanged glances and Daniel shrugged.

Cameron sighed. "Okay so how do we find a way into the mountain?"

Daniel replied, "Well, the entrance is about five miles from the village. Apparently the villagers use the first part of the caverns as a rite-of-passage for the youngsters of each village. There's some sort of glacier that has to be got across. They work in pairs and, if they make it, both are considered adults from then on."

Vala echoed: "If they make it…"

Wondering at the anxiety in Vala's tone, Daniel said, "Madrianna said someone would take us as far as the cave entrance if we decide to try to reach Merlin's Shield."

Cameron nodded. "Well, you know me, I love a challenge!...I guess we're all agreed we want to help and if we can find some cool alien shield technology at the same time that's a bonus."

Everyone nodded agreement except Vala who bit her lip.

"Okay, Vala, what gives?" Cameron asked. "Teal'c said you'd been dreaming about this place…Is that why you knew to bring the healing device with you?"

Vala flashed a hurt look at Teal'c to which the Jaffa responded by bowing his head and saying softly, "Forgive me but I thought it was time for you to speak."

Vala nodded and said, "Yes, you're right, Teal'c. Something I've dreamt about might be important." She looked down at her hands before continuing, "I had the same dream for several nights before we came here. I dreamt about the little girl, Hana, that she was ill and needed my help…Everything in my dream has been the same so far…the way the planet looks, the twin moons, the village…"

Cameron, Sam and Daniel's faces registered varying degrees of surprise. Sam asked, "Why didn't you tell us about your dreams before we came?"

Vala looked uncomfortable. "Last time I had a specific dream, Adria had somehow put it in my mind…I guess I was worried you would think I was being controlled by some alien influence and you'd leave me behind…"

Cameron looked thoughtful. "So what else do you see in this dream?"

"I see an archway made of ice…It's very difficult to cross…maybe that's the glacier Madrianna mentioned to Daniel." She rubbed her face wearily then continued, "Then we try to cross a cavern where the ground's covered with tiles with writing on. We have to step on the right tiles or the floor opens up to reveal pits filled with spikes…then I wake up each time."

Cameron frowned. "I'm not sure I believe dreams can tell the future but then we've seen a whole lot of crazy stuff out there so who knows…I guess an Ancient could make you dream something specific if they wanted to…although wouldn't that be against the non-interference rule?" he asked, looking at Daniel.

The archaeologist's face had a faraway look on it as he remembered his last encounter with the young Harsesis child, Sha're's child. "Dreams teach…," he said softly. "Shifu used a dream to teach me something important."

"I read that file," Cameron said. "You had some crazy dream about what would happen if anyone was exposed to the full force of his Goa'uld genetic memory. Right?…Didn't Shifu say that Oma Desala had taught him how to forget...and I seem to recall Sam saying that Oma seemed to have taught him some other ascended Ancient stuff too, like the whole 'glowy-floating-down-corridors-and-turning-on-the-Stargate-without-a-DHD' thing."

Daniel nodded: amazed once again at Cameron's encyclopaedic knowledge of every mission SG-1 had ever been on. "Yes, that's right. He told me he'd been taught by Oma Desala how to manipulate dreams so I guess that's something any ascended being could do."

Teal'c interrupted quietly. "Do not forget it was something you yourself were able to do while you were ascended, Daniel Jackson." He shared a private look with his younger friend. "And it was for my wellbeing."

Sam, Vala and Cameron looked at each other mystified. "I don't remember reading no report about that, Teal'c," his CO said.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "O'Neill believed it was not relevant to his report on his escape from torture at the hands of Ba'al and in my own case…at the time, I was not certain of my memory but later I came to realise that it was indeed so."

Everyone looked at Daniel with something verging on a new respect. He cleared his throat self-consciously. It was time to get the conversation back on track. "So we know manipulating dreams is something ascended beings can do. Maybe it _is _another Ancient posing as Merlin here and maybe he used a dream to show Vala something we need to know to get through this quest."

"Forewarned is forearmed, as they say." Cameron stifled a yawn. "If what Vala's seen is correct, then at least we've got some idea of what to expect on this quest."

Vala winced at the painful memory from her dream that she could not bring herself to share with the others and stood up abruptly. "I'm going to get some air."

As she left the room, Sam asked Teal'c, "Did she see something else in this dream of hers? There's something she's not saying and I can see it's really worrying her."

Teal'c nodded. "Vala Mal Doran believed one of us was badly hurt when the cavern floor opened up."

"Okay so we'll have to be extra careful on that challenge." Cameron stood up and stretched. "Well, I guess we should think about getting some shut-eye so we're all on the ball tomorrow…One of us should see if she's all right," he inclined his head towards the door then he and Sam looked at Daniel with a hint of humour on their faces but he seemed not to notice.

Daniel was too busy thinking about Vala to realise that they could see right through him. If people thought Vala was Daniel's shadow, they knew that he was her protector, best friend and something that hadn't quite been defined…yet. Oblivious to their knowing looks, he stared after her: worrying about her; disliking the way she seemed to have lost her usual sparkle and was surrounded by an air of fear and…_grief?_ He grabbed a couple of jackets and said, "I'll go and see if Vala's all right."

"There you go!" Cameron said to Sam. "Knew it wouldn't take long."

Daniel hauled his jacket on as he pushed his way through the heavy curtains and opened one of the solid wooden doors. He found Vala just outside, shivering in the cold night air: her breath turning opaque as it hit the below freezing temperature surrounding the village.

Small flakes of snow were drifting down over the settlement, filling the ruts in the road and covering the roofs. Silently, Daniel wrapped the thick white jacket around Vala and regarded her with concerned eyes.

Her profile, outlined against the light spilling from the un-shuttered window of the communal hall, looked strained and she looked as if she might have been crying. Daniel found himself compelled by an urge to comfort her and tentatively put an arm around her. "Want to talk about what's worrying you?"

"No." The harshness of Vala's answer was softened when she slipped her hand into his free one and leaned against him. Daniel kept quiet, enjoying the growing closeness between them, and waited for her to confide in him. Moments passed and still she didn't say anything. _Open up, Vala. Please tell me what's on your mind._

He knew something was eating away at her. A thought passed through his mind: a glimmer of understanding coming from somewhere at the back of his psyche, from the place where he kept thoughts to do with Vala carefully locked away. Keeping his voice low, he said, "In the dream, when the floor opened up, who got hurt? Was it me?"

"You must really fancy yourself, Daniel, if you think I've been dreaming about you!" Vala said with some of her usual feistiness then she sighed. Still refusing to look at him, she nevertheless squeezed his hand in confirmation. Daniel wondered what to say next but realised she was shivering even with her parka wrapped around her so instead he said, "Let's go inside and get warmed up. Okay?"

Vala nodded and let Daniel lead her back to join the others. They shrugged off their jackets and went and stood close to the fire. Teal'c was sat on his sleeping bag, meditating. Sam had disappeared for the moment and Cameron appeared to have crawled into his bag and fallen asleep already. Daniel had noticed before that Cameron just seemed to have the ability to turn off and crash out at will.

Vala stared into the flames, arms tightly wound round her body trying to get warm. She was a little surprised when Daniel wrapped a blanket around her and for the second time that evening drew her close, cocooning her in his arms. His breath grazed her ear as he whispered, "Everything's going to be okay, you know."

Vala moved her arms so that they were encircling his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared, Daniel. So far everything we've seen and done has been exactly as I dreamed. I wish we'd never come here."

Daniel pulled away from her enough to touch her face gently so that he could make eye contact with her. "Wherever this dream comes from, you wouldn't be having it, if it wasn't supposed to help us get through the challenges ahead. Whatever you've seen is just a warning. The future's not written in stone."

"You really believe that?" Vala searched his face wishing she could feel even half as confident as he sounded.

Daniel's voice was absolutely sure as he said, "Yes. You'll see. You'll be glad you had that dream when we've successfully completed the challenge and helped protect these people."

He sounded so certain that Vala found herself almost believing him. She tried to shrug off her dark mood. "Thanks for the pep talk, Daniel…Let's hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Myrddin's Shield**

Chapter Three

Cameron was up before everyone else, which was just the way he liked it: it gave him time to think through the day's plans and figure out his best course of action before other people interrupted his thoughts and demanded attention from him. As he stood, using his electric razor, there was a knock at the door and Brin came in carrying a large china jug of hot water which he carefully placed on the table in front of Cameron before openly staring.

"What's that?"

"It's called an electric razor," Cameron replied. "See, it's got blades here for shaving my face and if I open this part you can see the batteries."

Brin looked blankly at him so Cameron tried to explain, "These are a power source. They give the razor the energy to work."

Brin watched him for a couple more minutes, as Cameron finished shaving, and then said, "I'd better go. My mother will be wondering why I haven't come back to collect your breakfast." He darted out of the room before Cameron could say anything.

By the time Cameron was dressed, Brin was back, accompanied by a young girl with very similar hair colouring. _A sister perhaps?_ They were carrying plates of meat, bread and fruit. They delivered their gifts then disappeared quickly, leaving Cameron to call his thanks after them as the rest of SG-1 began to stir.

After they'd all eaten breakfast, Cameron suggested he and Sam went to take a look at the pillar in the village square. Sam nodded. "I'll see if I can figure out what kind of power source it has and how it works. Maybe we could ask Cansalla if we can look at one which is working in one of the other villages. Get some comparative readings."

Cameron said, "Good idea. Daniel, I guess you'll be talking to Madrianna again and asking if you can speak to Merlin?"

Daniel nodded as Cameron turned to the tall Jaffa standing next to him and said, "Teal'c, I want you to get as much Intel as you can about the caverns and the glacier, anything else the villagers know about Maltus that might be useful and report in to Landry at the set time." Teal'c inclined his head in response.

Cameron turned to speak to Vala but was interrupted by Daniel: "I thought Vala could come with me…Madrianna or this Merlin figure might be able to shed some light on Vala's dreams and what 'conquering the elements' means.

"Also Vala can help me translate any inscriptions we find at Merlin's Hall…if Madrianna allows us access…and I was thinking: if the Ancient will admit he's not Merlin to us, maybe we could persuade him to show us how the Shield works and how to get it functioning again."

Vala muttered, "Like the Ancients have always been so-oo helpful in the past…"

Daniel shrugged and reminded her: "You're the one who says it doesn't hurt to ask!"

"Oh so _now_ you're going to listen to me…"

"All right, you two," Cameron said quickly forestalling a squabble. "That sounds worth a try. We'll meet back here around midday." He and Sam gathered up their equipment and headed out.

Daniel grabbed his bag of books and waited by the door for Vala to put on her thick jacket. When she was ready, he asked, "How are you feeling today? Did you sleep better last night?"

She nodded, feeling pleased that he seemed to care. "Fine, thanks. I don't remember having any dreams…I think I actually slept through for the first time in over a week," she said with relief.

Daniel smiled at her. "That's good. Let's go and find Madrianna then." As they went outside, Daniel asked, "Was it all right to suggest you helped me this morning? I thought you might like some company, if you were still feeling worried…" he trailed off uncertainly.

Vala answered slowly, "If I can help you, Daniel, I'm glad to tag along…and, if we get to talk to this Ancient friend of Madrianna, I promise I'll try not to say anything to upset him too much!"

Daniel smiled ruefully, remembering his own dealings with Morgan Le Fey. "I'll try and do the same!"

They walked companionably across the village square, passing Cameron and Sam, who was hard at work trying to get some sort of reading from the pillar and locate its power source. Further on, they spotted Faylan talking to Cansalla. The two villagers both turned and said, "Good morning."

Daniel smiled at them. "Hello! We were wondering if you could point us in the direction of Madrianna's house."

"Of course." Cansalla waved to a young man who was hurrying across the square, laden down with books and objects which he was in danger of dropping at any moment. He carefully changed direction and made his way over to them, trying not to lose his grip on any of his burdens.

"Saurun can take you to Madrianna. I believe he's on his way to her now?" Cansalla looked at Saurun for confirmation and the young man nodded.

As the three of them turned to leave, Faylan drew close to Vala and smiled at her: "I wondered if you would like to visit my home today and see Hana? She would love to spend some time with you."

Vala blushed slightly under his warm gaze as she said, "Thank you for the invitation, Faylan, but Daniel needs my help this morning…perhaps later in the day?"

"I shall look forward to it," he replied and bowed to Vala as she and Daniel turned to follow Saurun. The silence that had been companionable between them just a moment ago was now awkward. After a minute or two, during which he fought and lost to a wave of jealousy, Daniel said, "You don't have to come with me if you want to…?" He waved a hand back towards Faylan.

Vala thought about saying something she'd usually say like, _"I always say: play hard to get and they'll come running!"_ but something told her that this was not the time to try and make Daniel jealous. It might just backfire on her, making him think she was interested in Faylan when she wasn't so instead she said, "No, that's okay."

She avoided Daniel's gaze, wishing she could stop hiding her feelings and just tell him that he was the only person she wanted to have interested in her. The intensity of the silence became even more uncomfortable and her brain shouted at her, _"Say something, you idiot…anything! Don't let him get the wrong idea!"_

Almost involuntarily, she blurted out, "I'd rather be with you, Daniel…I mean _helping_ you…I'd rather be _helping_ _you_, Daniel." Vala flushed with embarrassment then quickened her pace to catch up with Saurun. If she had had the courage to look at Daniel, she would have seen him looking greatly relieved and ever so slightly pleased.

"Want some help with those things?" Vala asked, making an effort to stop thinking about Daniel and how much she was making a fool of herself.

Saurun looked surprised then grateful. "Thanks." He handed her several books and a bag of objects, which looked like a jumbled mixture of cooking and writing utensils. "Madrianna's house is not far, just at the edge of the village."

As they walked past an area of poorer housing, mainly single-storey dwellings and a lot more livestock snuffling through snow and mud looking for food, Vala asked, "So are you Madrianna's apprentice? Do you have the same gifts as she does?"

Saurun shook his head as he answered, "I have an aptitude for ancient runes and the writings that Madrianna and the seers before her have used…and I'm getting better at making herbal remedies but I'm no seer! Madrianna says I will develop her gifts as I grow older but she's…inspired! I don't think I'll ever be like that."

Vala sighed: "I know how you feel. I'm learning ancient languages from Daniel but I know I'll never have even a small part of the insight or flashes of brilliance he comes up with." They both smiled, accepting each other as kindred spirits.

"This is Madrianna's home." Saurun indicated a single-storey stone dwelling with green shutters, which were thrown back from the windows. He pushed open the green wooden door and led Vala into a room containing a long oak table, several chairs, shelves covered with books and a range of strange objects that could be meant for cooking, making medicines or telling the future for all Vala knew. There was a warm fire burning in the grate and the room was cosy despite the open windows that allowed enough daylight in by which to see.

Vala helped Saurun unload his burdens on to the long wooden table on one side of the living space. Daniel had followed close behind them and, as he entered the house, Madrianna appeared from behind a ruby coloured velvet curtain.

"Welcome to my home, Daniel, Vala. Come and make yourselves comfortable." She indicated three high-backed wooden chairs covered with soft pale green cushions before sitting herself down in the one nearest to the fire. "Saurun, have you brought the books I asked you to find in the archive?"

"Yes, Madrianna," he replied as he hurried to her side, placing the antiquated leather bound books on her lap. She ran her hands over the raised titles on the front and smiled as if meeting again with old friends.

Daniel and Vala settled themselves on the other chairs and waited for Madrianna to speak. She held out the two books, saying, "I think you might find these of interest, Daniel. They tell the history of my people's dealings with Myrddin and are full of his wisdom."

He accepted her gift carefully. "Thank you, I'll take great care of them and bring them back to you when I've finished reading them."

"I sense you have many questions to ask me. Ask and I will see if I can tell you what you want to know," Madrianna offered.

Daniel said, "You said Myrddin had told you we were coming here. Did he tell you or did you have a vision?"

"Is a vision not the same as a telling?" Madrianna's blank eyes looked into the middle distance then she continued: "Sometimes he appears to me to me in my mind. Sometimes I go to his Hall and he comes to talk to me there."

"Where we come from, what you're describing is fairly unusual," Daniel informed her. "Not many of us have what we would call prophetic visions but before we came here Vala had dreams about your village. Do you know if Myrddin was responsible for these in some way?"

Madrianna frowned slightly as she said, "Where _do_ you and your companions come from? Myrddin told me you would make a long journey to travel here and he showed me the Stone Circle that stands some way from our village but I did not understand its significance."

Daniel hesitated, wondering how much to say. It would be difficult to explain a wormhole to someone living in a society at this level of technological understanding: it would probably sound like magic. He decided to keep it as simple as possible. "We used the Stone Circle to travel here. We call it the Stargate and it allows us to travel from our… land…to this one."

Madrianna put her head on one side as if listening to something. "I sense by 'land', you mean somewhere far, far away." She leaned forward as if about to confide something: "Sometimes in my visions I have gone from this place, travelling so high it is as if I can see my village below me. Still I rise and the world stretches out far below me. I have looked down and seen my land as if it were but an apple floating in a black sea."

Daniel exchanged startled looks with Vala, before saying, "That is what our world is like too. Both your world and ours are but one of many 'apples' floating around in the space between stars."

Saurun looked at them with wide eyes but Madrianna nodded. "Do not talk of this to anyone else in the village. I do not think they would understand it and they would fear what they do not know. Saurun and I will keep this knowledge to ourselves."

Madrianna turned slightly towards the chair where Vala sat. "As for these dreams you have been given, Vala, I believe Myrddin chose to give them to you. What was it you were shown?"

Vala glanced at Daniel, who nodded his approval of her answering the question. Vala spoke softly, "It was the same dream over and over. I saw your world and your village. I saw Faylan's face and he asked me to help his daughter who was very ill. Everything was as it appeared in my dream when we first arrived."

"Myrddin also showed me your arrival in our village and that you would be the one to heal the child Hana. He has shown me other events too." Madrianna leaned forward. "What do you see in your dream after the healing?"

Vala swallowed and looked at her hands. "I see an archway made of ice…it's difficult to get across, I nearly slip towards the edge but someone I can't see grabs me, saves me. Then the dream changes and we're in a huge cavern with writing on stones covering the floor. Daniel is leading the way across…He makes a mistake and falls…"

Madrianna leaned closer and patted Vala's knee. "Myrddin has shown me many of these images…they are intended to warn you of what lies ahead…the future is a moving and changing path…If you heed the warnings, you may change what you have seen…Is there more in your dream?"

Vala shook her head. "I always wake up at that point because…because what I see upsets me."

Madrianna nodded in understanding. "The first image you have seen is the frozen archway that forms the entrance to Quietus Mons. As I explained to Daniel last night, the young of our village traverse this as part of the Path to Adulthood to prove they are ready for the responsibilities of being an adult of our village. The second image you have seen shows that you are trying to conquer one of the elements in Myrddin's challenges."

Madrianna sat back in her chair and said, "I have seen flashes of these same elements but nothing is as clear as the vision you have described."

"Would any of your people know more about the challenges we may face on the way to Myrddin's Shield?" Daniel asked. "Has anyone in your village ever tried the challenges?"

"No-one in my lifetime has attempted the challenges but Myrddin's knowledge will help you understand the elements better," the seer said, pointing towards the books on his lap.

Daniel made his request: "May we speak to Myrddin while we are here? Would he grant us an audience?"

Madrianna smiled at him. "You may come to Myrddin's Hall tonight, my young friend, but I do not know if Myrddin will speak to you until your task is finished."

She pressed her fingertips together and looked thoughtful. Speaking slowly, she said, "I had wondered what some of the images in my mind meant but now I understand. We shall celebrate the 'Blessing of the Path to Adulthood' tonight. It is time for the rite to take place. Yes, Myrddin's instruction to wait becomes clear now."

Daniel exchanged confused looks with Vala. "Is this Blessing you speak of to do with the rite of passage for your young? Are you going to bless us like you would your young?"

Madrianna smiled but shook her head, saying, "Myrddin has said it is time for Brin and Saurun to take their turn at the rite. He has chosen this time so that both can become men and then go onward with you to conquer the elements."

Daniel looked as surprised as Saurun, who had been standing to one side of Vala listening. He knew Cameron wouldn't want to babysit two youngsters but he knew that they were here as guests and reliant on the locals' goodwill. "We were expecting to undertake the challenge on behalf of your people. It might be dangerous."

"You must take them with you or you will not succeed. The power of the seven will be stronger than the power of the five elements. I have seen it," Madrianna stated then continued in softer tones. "I saw a band of seven crossing the frozen arch in my vision…Brin and Saurun were with you. They each had a vital role to play and were needed by you.

"Between the seven of you, you have within you what is needed to complete the challenges. Brin will play his part but Saurun is the key to my people's future…My time here grows short and Saurun must learn what is needed to protect us in the years to come."

Daniel digested this piece of information then rose from his seat. "Thank you for your help, Madrianna. We will go and tell the others what you have said…Thank you for the books as well."

As Vala and Daniel started to leave, Madrianna called her back, "One moment, Vala, I have something to say to you."

"I'll catch up with you," Vala said to Daniel and he nodded before heading out of the house. She turned to the elderly seer and waited for her to speak.

"You seem uncertain of your place in your world, Vala. Believe in yourself, believe in your right to a place amongst these people you have chosen as your own."

"I'll try," Vala said and turned to go.

Madrianna continued: "You fear sharing your heart. If you do not have the courage to do so, you will never be truly _home_. Separate: you and Daniel are weak. Together, you will be strong."

Vala's face registered her surprise that Madrianna could somehow know she had feelings for Daniel when she'd only just met them. She glanced at Saurun who just shrugged as if to say, _"That's Madrianna. She just knows things."_

Madrianna paused then said, "Like young Saurun here, you have much to learn but you will find your path." She smiled at both of them: one a stranger from another world; one as dear to her as the son she had never had. "You are both capable of far more than you realise.

"Now go and find your Daniel and help him make Mitchell understand that Saurun and Brin's place on this quest is vital."

As Vala reached the door, Madrianna called, "Your Daniel will not come to any harm…do not fear for him, trust Myrddin."

Vala stepped out of the house and spotted Daniel waiting for her a little way down the street. He had his arms enfolded in his thick coat and was stamping his feet to keep warm while he waited. "What did Madrianna want to tell you?"

Vala hesitated. "Just what you said: that the future's not set in stone…and to make sure we take Saurun and Brin with us." She wanted to say more but somehow she couldn't.

"I'm frozen!" Daniel said, "Let's go in the warm and see if there's anything helpful in these books while we wait for the others to get back."

As they walked back down through rows of houses and smaller dwellings to the communal hall, Vala said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, okay."

"Last night you mentioned Shifu. I've heard the name mentioned before but I wondered if you could explain exactly who he was?" _And why you looked so sad when you mentioned his name? _Vala wondered.

"Shifu is Harsesis," Daniel said knowing that Vala would understand that meant the offspring of two Goa'uld hosts.

"How is he still alive?" Vala asked in surprise. "I can't think of any Goa'uld who wouldn't want him dead in case he usurped their power. Who were the parents?" She saw a shadow pass over Daniel's face and immediately wished that she had never asked the question. It had to be something to do with Sha're.

Daniel pulled his collar up higher and studiously avoided looking at the woman walking by his side. "He's the son of Apophis, his host, I mean…and Sha're."

"I didn't know, Daniel. I'm so sorry," Vala's voice was genuinely sympathetic. _Sha're had a son and he wasn't yours. No wonder you looked so sad._

"I'm so sorry," she said again. "I would never have asked you to talk about it if I'd known."

"It's all right, Vala. I don't mind telling you about him." Daniel glanced at her before returning his gaze to some point in the distance as he explained, "While she was pregnant, I got to see Sha're just for a brief time. She was able to talk to me: to explain to me about the boy. Then later…before she…died…she asked me to find the boy and protect him."

"What happened?"

"We found him on Kheb and that was also when we met Oma. She showed me that he would be better off with her: that she could protect him in a way that I could never hope to."

They had reached the hall and slipped back inside, glad to be out of the cold. As they took off their jackets, Vala said, "That must have been so difficult for you, Daniel. I mean having to give up that connection with Sha're."

Daniel took off his glasses and wiped them clean: as usual they had steamed up coming in from the cold to a warm room. He used this simple action to give himself time to get his feelings under control: surprised by how much it mattered that Vala understood how he'd felt handing over the baby to Oma.

"It was hard," he admitted, "but it was what was best for him…" He pinched his nose, before he put his glasses back on: a little sign that Vala recognised meant he was feeling overwhelmed.

As he unpacked the books Madrianna had lent him, Daniel carried on talking: "About six years ago, Shifu made contact with me because he wanted to know about his mother. He must have been genetically altered in some way because he looked older than he should have done. Oma had taught him how to supress his knowledge. She'd also trained him in Buddhist philosophy. He was a very wise kid." Daniel smiled as he remembered. "A lot wiser than me."

"Why'd you say that? What happened?"

"A lot of people, including the Tok'ra, wanted to retrieve the Goa'uld knowledge locked within him but he gave me a taste of what could happen if anyone was allowed to access his knowledge."

"How did he do that?" Vala asked as she sat down beside Daniel at one of the benches near the fire.

"He gave me a dream." Daniel looked at Vala with an expression that she struggled to understand.

"What did you dream about?" Vala was intrigued.

Daniel cleared his throat uncomfortably. "He showed me what could happen if anyone had access to all that knowledge…even someone with only the best intentions at heart."

Vala locked gazes with Daniel and thought she understood. She knew what it was like to be host to a Goa'uld. She also knew how hard it was to remain separate from the symbiote's thoughts: to hold onto your own values; and to refuse not to delight in the feelings that came from great power and knowledge. "Anyone would find it hard not to be corrupted even in some small way," Vala said quietly. She found herself wanting to tell Daniel everything she had experienced as a host but held back. Once she started she might not be able to stop and maybe now was not the time or the place. She looked away. "What happened after your dream?"

"I realised it would be too dangerous to try to access the knowledge…and then he told me Sha're would be proud of me." Suddenly he half-laughed. "Sorry, I don't know why I told you that. I'm talking way too much."

"Have you seen him again since?" As Daniel shook his head, Vala put her hand on his arm and looked at him again, hoping that he could read sympathy and understanding in her eyes. "Thanks for telling me about Shifu. It means a lot that you're willing to tell me about your past."

Daniel felt several emotions at once. The conversation had given him hope: that Vala was capable of understanding him; and of sharing confidences on a deeper level. He also realised that once again he had been the one doing the sharing: although he was pretty sure that she had been about to tell him something important but had stopped herself. He wished he knew how get her to open up about her previous life.

At least, he had read sympathy in her eyes and she hadn't run away from the serious moment that had arisen between them. _Time: perhaps that's part of our problem. We rarely get time alone together without interruption…and when we have, I've kept my distance._ He cleared his throat and indicated the ancient books on the table in front of him. "Well, I guess I'd better get on with some research."

Vala nodded. "Mind if I keep you company?"

Daniel voice was warm as he replied, "No. I'd like that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After half an hour of fruitless labour, Sam sighed and packed up her laptop. She wasn't used to not being able to come up with the answers to a problem and she didn't like the feeling. "I'm not getting any readings from the crystal, Cam, and I can't see any way to open this pillar thing up."

Cameron heard the frustration in her voice and patted her shoulder. "Never mind, Sam." He turned to Cansalla, who had been waiting patiently for them to finish their examination. "Any chance Sam could get a look at one of the working pillars?"

"Yes, of course. I can take you to the next village if you think it will help. Come with me." Instead of leading them onto the pathway out of the village, she turned towards some wooden buildings which, it soon became apparent from the noise, housed various animals. She disappeared inside and came back leading a huge beast that looked like a cross between a horse and a shaggy carpet. As she walked past Cameron, she smiled and said, "We can borrow Jared's wain and horse to travel there."

With obvious years of practice, she hitched up the huge cart-horse to the small wagon standing outside the stables and climbed onto the wooden seat at the front. Sam and Cameron squeezed in beside her and she pulled a mottled grey fur covering over their legs before clicking to the horse and flicking the reins.

As the cart rolled into motion, Cameron said conversationally, "So how old is Brin?"

"Fourteen this summer," Cansalla replied. "It will be time for him to undertake the rite soon and then he will be an adult among our people."

"He's a nice kid. You and Gann must be proud of him. Got any other children?"

Cansalla steered the horse round a large hole in the dirt track and the cart wobbled slightly as the wheels moved over the rougher terrain at the side of the path. "We have a daughter, Preona, who's ten. She was visiting her grandmother when you arrived yesterday so you did not see her."

"I think I saw her this morning," Cameron said, "if she was the youngster helping Brin deliver our breakfast. Thanks for that by the way."

Cansalla nodded then continued speaking, "Saurun has also lived in our home since he lost his own people…in a fire several years ago." She glanced over at Cameron and Sam and asked, "Do you have children?"

"No, not got round to that yet," Cameron replied.

Sam blushed a little at the woman's apparent assumption that she and Cam were a couple as she said, "Not had the time yet but I would like to one day."

Cansalla nodded then said, "They are a joy not to be missed. Do not leave it too long."

Cameron decided to move the conversation onto safer ground. He asked Cansalla to tell them as much as she could about Maltus and about Myrddin. While she talked, they left the tilled fields of her village and passed through an area far wilder. Here and there the forest edge was closer to the track and the trees were obviously vying with man's encroaching path for right of way. The rest of the journey passed quickly and soon they were approaching the stone wall surrounding another village which looked very similar to Cansalla's own.

The only major difference was that there was no archway spanning the entrance but instead a gatehouse and huge wooden doors barred the way. In addition the air in front of the walls looked strangely bright as if there was something not quite invisible standing in between the stonework and the visitors on top of their cart. A horn rang out from gatekeeper's home, catching them by surprise, and Cansalla stopped the wagon in front of the small oak window in the gatehouse. It flew open and an old man's wizened face looked out.

Cansalla shouted up at the man, who it seemed was very deaf from the way he leaned down to catch what she was saying, "It's Cansalla. I bring travellers with me who have come to help mend Myrddin's Shield."

The man looked startled and regarded the visitors with an appraising eye before disappearing inside again. As Sam and Cameron watched, the air in front of the walls and the huge wooden doors suddenly turned opaque. Then what appeared to be a force field slowly rolled downwards and then disappeared. The wooden doors were opened and the track into the village was revealed. With a flick of reins and a click of her tongue, Cansalla started up the horse again and, with only a small bump, the wain moved off into the settlement.

Once inside, Cansalla made for the stables. She left a young lad unhitching the horse for a drink and led Cameron and Sam towards the village centre. Here they were greeted by two men who were the village elders and, after Cansalla explained the situation and Madrianna's belief that the strangers were here to help, they gave permission for them to look at the pillar housing the Shield Stone. Madrianna's word seemed to carry weight in this village too.

The Shield Stone pillar turned out to be almost identical to the one they had looked at earlier this morning at Cansalla's village except that the crystal here was glowing: a healthy bright blue colour.

Sam quickly set up her laptop and other equipment and soon said, "I'm getting some interesting energy readings from this crystal, Cam." She turned and called to blonde woman who was talking quietly to one side with this village's elders. "Cansalla? May we turn on the Shield so that I can see what happens?"

Cansalla consulted with her fellow elders and then came over and passed her hand in front of the stone. The energy readings on Sam's laptop spiked and then settled down to the same low level as before. A faint hum in the air was the only thing indicating that the force field was active.

"Can anyone turn this thing on and off?" Cameron asked. "I mean is there a motion sensor somewhere?" He tried waving his hand in front of the stone but nothing happened.

Cansalla said, "Only the Elders of each village can turn the Shield on or off. I believe it is some property of the ring each elder is given to wear. They are said to have been blessed by Myrddin before he gave them to the first ever Elders."

"May I take a look?" Sam asked as she passed her recording equipment over Cansalla's hand. "Ah! I'm picking up faint traces of naqahdah."

Cameron blinked. "That's interesting."

Sam nodded. "My guess is the naqahdah combined with these other elements in each ring must be recognised by some hidden sensor that then sends a message to the control core. That in turn activates the Shield. It makes sense that the crystal wouldn't just respond to motion otherwise you could have the Shield turned on by accident…by a child for instance."

She ran a few more tests then said, "Still can't find any way in to get a closer look at how it works." The frustration was clear in her voice.

For the second time that morning, Cameron said. "Never mind, Sam. I'm sure you'll learn a lot more when we locate the core in Quietus Mons."

The words "and you'll figure out how to fix it," were unspoken but implied. Sam just hoped that her reputation as one of the brightest brains on planet Earth was going to stay intact. As she packed away her laptop, she said, "Let's head back and see how the others are faring."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel was poring over Madrianna's books and Vala was staring into the flames in the fire pit when the front doors of the communal hall burst open and Brin came running into the room.

"Daniel! Vala! Lord Maltus's guards have arrived. They're in the village square." He stopped to catch his breath.

"Brin. Have you got any cloaks we can wear?" Daniel said as he jumped up and threw on his jacket. "I don't think it would be a good idea for them to see us but it might be helpful for _us_ to get a look at them."

"Yes, come with me. We've got a couple at my house you can borrow." The young man led Daniel and Vala out of the back of the hall and down some side streets. He avoided crossing anywhere that would be visible from the centre of the settlement and eventually they arrived at his home: a two storey house, befitting his mother's rank of Elder.

Brin pushed open the brightly decorated wooden door and the others followed him quickly inside. The room was warmly furnished with woven cloths on the floors and a polished oak table was in pride of place in the centre of the room. Brin hurried over to a long wooden box at the back of living area and found the brown linen cloaks, which were folded up underneath other linen and furs.

Daniel and Vala took off their parkas and put the cloaks on, making sure that not a hint of their green BDUs showed. Then they followed Brin back down to the village square to join the anxious throng that had gathered there. At the front of the crowd, they could see Faylan and three elders listening to two heavily muscled figures. Both appeared to be holding Jaffa staff weapons.

Daniel and Vala eased their way carefully through the frightened villagers to get a closer look at the envoys. When the men swung their faces towards the crowd, Daniel could see that one was indeed a Jaffa but the mark on his forehead, signifying which Goa'uld he had served, had obviously been burned away. This was a fairly common practice now amongst free Jaffa, who no longer wished to be associated with their former masters, but what was not common was the brand which he now sported on his cheek. Again the skin looked scarred as if the mark had been burned into him. Given that the other man also had the same brand, it was highly unlikely that it was a voluntarily act. Daniel caught Vala's eye and she nodded back, indicating that she had been thinking the same thing.

At last, the rogue Jaffa and his companion swung on their heels and marched off out of the village. Faylan and the elders conferred and word spread quickly round the crowd in anxious muttering: "Two days until Lord Maltus comes!"

Vala grabbed Daniel's arm and said urgently, "I'm going to follow them, Daniel."

"Uh _no_. You're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Uh no, you're-"

"-Look, Daniel. While your concern is very touching, darling, it's unnecessary. I'm not going to do anything dangerous. I'm just going to follow them. We've been assuming Maltus comes by ship but what if he doesn't? I think I should see whether his men use the rings or whether they use the Stargate. We might need to know if we're not successful in getting Myrddin's Shield working again."

"I guess you're right but why don't we both go?"

Vala started jogging backwards, anxious not to let the men get too much of a head start. "Look, someone should stay here and talk to the Elders. That's more your thing, Daniel. Whereas my thing is…acquiring information by stealth!" She grinned at him.

"Oh, all right but keep well out of sight…and Vala, please be careful."

"They won't know I'm there," Vala said then flashed him a smile before jogging off in the direction the men had taken. Daniel watched with anxious eyes as she wound her way through the village, keeping close to the fences of animal pens and ducking into doorways. Eventually he lost sight of her.

Teal'c appeared behind Daniel. He had been watching the scene from a shadowy doorway at the back of the square but had quickly made his way through the throng as soon as it was safe to do so. "Where has Vala Mal Doran gone, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel's eyes were still peering down the street, hoping to catch another glimpse of Vala. "Oh, hi Teal'c. Vala's following Maltus's men to see how they travelled here."

"Ah, I see."

Daniel turned to his friend. "She can take care of herself, right?" he asked, seeking reassurance.

"Vala Mal Doran is more than capable of looking after herself," Teal'c affirmed.

Daniel visibly relaxed.

"Unless, of course, she decides to do something precipitous," Teal'c added.

"Thank you, Teal'c. That's really helpful." Daniel glared at him for a second and then sighed, before turning his attention back to what was going on to one side of the village square.

Most of the villagers had started to drift away one by one except for a few older men who crowded around a worried-looking Faylan. They gesticulated wildly and talked angrily about what could be done. Cansalla's husband, Gann, was trying to help keep everyone calm. Daniel recognised Saurun, hovering by Brin's side at the edge of the group of adults. No doubt listening to what was said so that he could report back to Madrianna. Daniel and Teal'c moved nearer to join the group, pushing back the hoods on their cloaks as they stepped up.

Faylan looked pleased to see them. He spoke to Daniel, worry quickly returning to his face: "Lord Maltus has given us a list of the tributes he demands from us. Everything our smiths have made and all that is left in our winter storehouses. Everything must be ready when he returns or he will wreak havoc on the village."

"We should stand and fight!" one older man said belligerently. "What happens if these visitors can't pass the testing and the Shield remains broken? Are we just going to give Maltus everything he demands? The growing season is not yet started and grain and vegetables take time to mature. If he takes everything from our stores, we'll starve."

A few heads nodded in agreement but one of the elders spoke out, "We're farmers, Jareel. Farmers, Teachers, Smiths, Carpenters…we're not warriors. Those men would cut us down like weeds and Lord Maltus will rain fire down from the sky. We have no choice but to give them what they want."

Faylan nodded. "Timmon's right. We can't possibly fight against the weapon that comes from the sky. We can hide what food we can in our own homes. The Elders will give out fair portions to every family tomorrow and hope that what we present as a tribute will be enough to please Lord Maltus."

There was more grumbling from the crowd but most of them looked resigned. They were loath to cower before such bullies and give up the stored produce which had come from hard work, especially food that could well mean the difference between life and death for the young and very old, but most of them accepted that there was little they could do about the situation.

Faylan looked at Daniel. "I pray you and your friends can restore our Shield in time just as Myrddin has promised."

"How long have we got?" Daniel asked.

"They will return an hour before sunset in two days' time," Faylan replied.

"Well, that gives us two days to try to 'conquer the elements' and get your Shield working again," Daniel said. "I'll tell the others what's happened and we'll set off as soon as we're ready."

From behind the gathered men, Madrianna's voice said with authority, "You will leave at dawn tomorrow. Tonight we shall all meet in Myrddin's Hall for the Blessing Ceremony. Spread the word, every one of you, to every family in the village. Myrddin wishes Brin and Saurun to become adults and undertake this challenge with his chosen ones. Together the seven of them will conquer the elements and Myrddin's Shield will be restored."

The grumbling talk was now mixed with sounds of hope as the villagers drifted away to pass on Madrianna's instruction. Faylan, Timmon and Gann spoke to each other briefly then Gann asked Teal'c and Daniel to come with them to a meeting of the Elders. If the Shield was not working before Maltus returned, they wanted advice as to what they could do if the man was not pleased with the tribute they were to give him.

Automatically Daniel looked for Vala. There was no sign of her coming back through the village entrance, and although he knew that she hadn't been gone that long, he began to worry. _Please come back safe, Vala_. _Please._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vala cautiously made her way through the forest on a parallel path to the one she assumed the Jaffa and his confederate were taking. Every so often she could hear twigs breaking as they crashed their way through the trees and back towards the Stargate. They had no idea that they might have company so had no regard for the noise they were making.

Something nagged away at the back of her mind: something to do with the brand that marked each man's cheek. Now where had she seen that before? Suddenly she was assaulted by a memory that she would rather have forgotten. Running an errand for the Lucian Alliance a couple of years ago, she had unfortunately made the acquaintance of a really disagreeable human being called Korlash.

He was rich and fat from high living and quite possibly the most unpleasant man she had ever met and she had met plenty. He ran a smuggling outfit between the planets in the Hai'dri'arca system and had managed to get hold of some fancy Goa'uld toys that the then current head of the Alliance had his eye on. Vala had been dispatched to broker the deal and return with the goods. Of course, she planned to skim a little off the top: a girl had to make a living, after all. _I did quite nicely out of that deal At least it was enough to make a few modifications to my ship._

She remembered how Korlash had offered her a position in his outfit: a position she had very much feared would have included a lot of night-time activity not necessarily related to smuggling. She shuddered, remembering the way he had pawed at her and offered her trinkets to come back after his transaction with the Alliance had been completed.

She had pretended to be flattered of course: had made him believe that if it weren't for the unfortunate fact that she and Jagen, a bounty hunter well known for his cruelty, were an item, she would have jumped at the opportunity. Of course both statements were untrue. Korlash was disgusting (and she would rather have died than have him touch her) and Jagen was a psychopath and not someone she would ever have associated with. She'd only mentioned his name because she knew Korlash was scared of him. _Thank the gods I don't have to live that life any more. No more playing it close to the edge. No more lying. No more constantly running. _

The forest thinned out ahead and Vala eased her way slowly to the edge of the trees, looking this way and that to see where the two men would emerge from. She'd been so busy remembering Korlash, she hadn't noticed how quiet the forest had gotten or that she had not caught any glimpses of the two for some while. Had she somehow got ahead of them? She lifted her gun and released the safety catch. Ears straining, she listened for any sound of the two men. Was that voices she could hear behind her?

Desperately she surveyed the area for cover. A little way to her left, a fallen tree lay at an angle between the lower trunks of two other trees. Scrubby undergrowth had grown up under it and would provide a decent hiding place. But she would have to move now, before the men reached her position.

Vala took a deep breath and ran. She dove under the tree trunk, slithering into place just as she heard the two men approach and then saw them come into view.

"I'll be glad when we can get away from this godforsaken hole," the human said as he passed. "I'm not sure Korlash pays me enough."

The Jaffa said nothing but held up his hand for silence. The two of them stopped as the Jaffa cocked his head on one side and listened. Vala held her breath.

At last the human got fed up of waiting. "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something," the Jaffa rumbled. "It was nothing."

The two of them walked on by and Vala started to breathe again. They cleared the edge of the trees and headed towards the Stargate. Vala moved from her position and ducked and crawled her way to a spot behind a tree from where she could follow their progress. They walked past the Stargate and onwards towards the ruins. The last she saw of them was as they disappeared into the glowing rings that appeared to whisk them away to their ship, somewhere in orbit above the planet.

Vala stood up and brushed the mud and twigs from her cloak. Better not let Daniel see her looking like this. He might think she had been in danger and that his instinct not to let her follow the men had been right but she'd never been in any real danger. Besides she could take care of herself, always had done, always would…but it was nice to have someone worrying about her. Time to head back and let Daniel know she was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Myrddin's Shield**

Chapter Four

By the time, Vala made her way back to the village, Cameron and Sam had returned and the five of them gathered together in the communal hall to exchange news on what had happened during the morning.

Daniel filled Cameron and Sam in on their meeting with Madrianna (leaving aside the part about Brin and Saurun accompanying them for now) and then what had transpired in the village square. Then it was Vala's turn so she told everyone what she had seen; only leaving out the part about nearly being spotted. No need to mention that. "They used the ring platform to get back to the ship so I guess that's how Maltus, only I think his name might be Korlash, will arrive."

Cameron look confused. "What makes you think his name's Korlash?"

"Well, I've been thinking about the men Daniel and I saw. They'd been branded on their cheeks and the symbol looked familiar. It made me remember something…When I was running a few 'errands' for the Lucian Alliance, I ran into this guy called Korlash. He was a horrible excuse for a human being, running a smuggling operation among other things…He liked to surround himself with pretty things, didn't matter whether it was objects or people." Vala shuddered again at the thought. "Anyway, he used to brand his…" she sought the right word, "…concubines to mark them as his property."

"Sounds like a nice guy," Cameron muttered.

"Oh yes, he's a real sweetheart. Anyway, he surrounded himself with hired muscle to do his dirty work for him. Some of the ones I met had been branded too."

"Okay so it might be the same guy running this operation." He looked round his team. "Even if we are successful in fixing the Shield, don't you think we need to try and discourage this Maltus guy, or whatever his name is, from coming back?"

Teal'c agreed. "Indeed. If the village suddenly disappears, he may become more determined to discover what has happened to it and seek to take the technology guarding it."

Vala nodded. "He loves procuring fancy toys to sell on to the highest bidder."

"And if he discovers the energy signature for the Shield, it might mean he'd work out there are other villages being protected too," Sam said. "They could all become vulnerable."

"So we need to do something," Cameron said.

"What are you suggesting?" Daniel asked. "We can't expect these people to go up against a Jaffa and whoever else Maltus brings with him let alone survive against the firepower of a ship in orbit! It would be suicide."

Sam reluctantly had to agree. "We're too far away from home for Odyssey or any other ship to get here in time to do something about Maltus and, if we are successful and get the Shield working, we can't keep a ship stationed here just in case Maltus comes back some time in the future. I'm not sure there is anything we can do, Cam."

Vala had been thinking furiously. Now she spoke deliberately, emphasising each word: "We need to find a way to get him to want to leave…" The others looked at her, puzzled.

"What's going to make a guy like that give up on free food, weapons and the rest?" Cameron asked.

Vala smiled knowingly. "Like all bullies, he's essentially a coward. If we could convince him that the village was a danger to him, he would run a mile."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Daniel asked.

"Well,…couldn't we make him think that there's some dreadful plague here. Something that's so contagious he won't think twice about leaving. We'd have to leave the Shield off, of course, to let him see the plague for himself." Vala looked round at her friends' faces. "What do you think? Too crazy an idea?"

A slow smile crept onto Cameron's face. "You know me, I like 'crazy'…I think this could work. What do you think, Sam?"

Sam nodded tentatively, thinking through the idea. "Maybe. If we could get the SGC to send through some make-up and get the villagers to do a little set dressing, maybe we could just make this look like a plague village."

Daniel looked the least persuaded as he said, "We'd need a few people to be acting as if they were ill and they might have to get real close to Korlash and his men. They'd have to be pretty convincing."

"No problem, darling. I can be very convincing in a part when I want to be," Vala said, grinning.

"You can't go anywhere near Maltus in case he is this Korlash guy and recognises you," Cameron pointed out. "I'm sure Sam and I could act the part and maybe get a few villagers to play dead in the village square."

Daniel continued to point out the flaws: "Cansalla would have to be prepared to stand and lie to Lord Maltus. She might find that difficult."

"Let's ask her and see," Cameron said. He turned to the raven-haired woman sitting next to Daniel. "Vala, it's a good idea. I think it could work and to be honest it's the only feasible plan we've got." Vala grinned at him, glad to have contributed something useful.

"What happens if Maltus doesn't fall for it?" Daniel asked.

"Then we'll have to let him leave with his 'tribute'. No point risking lives in a situation like this. Then we'll activate the Shield, which hopefully we'll have fixed, so he can't bother these folks in the future," Cameron said.

"And if he realises that it's all fake?" Sam asked.

"Then I guess we'll have to deal with him as best we can," Cameron said. He looked round the team for acceptance. "Well unless someone comes up with plan b that's what we're going to do then."

They all nodded, even Daniel. Cameron turned to the Jaffa: "Teal'c, when it's check-in time, would you mind going to inform Landry of our plan. Get him to send through some make-up and whatever else they can think of. I'm sure someone will come up with what we need to make this look convincing."

Teal'c nodded agreement and Cameron said, "You'd better also inform him that we'll be out of radio contact from dawn tomorrow while we undertake Merlin's challenges."

Now that they had planned as much as they could for now, Vala took Sam off with her to run an 'errand' and Daniel decided he had better fill Cameron in on what Madrianna had said about Brin and Saurun joining them on the quest.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cameron exploded. "It's bad enough we've got time pressure on this mission now without having to take two kids along into unknown terrain where anything could happen to them…and to us while we're babysitting them. Madrianna can't be serious!"

"Look, she said she saw seven of us undertaking the challenges – that's the five of us plus the two of them - and she says Myrddin wants them to go. The bottom line is this is their village, their culture. They know the first part of the terrain and I think we've been sent here to help them not the other way around."

"You're buying into this vision thing?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know but there's something going on here," Daniel acknowledged, "and we've been manipulated before by one or more of the Ancients."

Cameron turned to the silent Jaffa beside him. "What do you think, Teal'c? Are these kids going to put us at risk?"

"I have watched Brin and some of the other youth practising with their staffs this morning. They are quick and agile. Brin is surprisingly strong for one so young. I do not believe he would be a hindrance."

The door at the entrance to the communal hall opened and Cansalla stepped in, worry written all over her face. "May I speak with you?"

"Please. Join us." Cameron stood up, embodying old-fashioned courtesy and waved her over to the fireside. He took his seat again as soon as she was settled on the bench on the other side of the table.

"Madrianna has told the village Elders that Brin and Saurun must undertake the Path to Adulthood tomorrow and that they must continue on with you to conquer the elements." Cansalla looked from face to face.

"Yes, Ma'am, so I've just been told," Cameron responded with a wry smile.

"I am not happy about this but my husband says it is a great honour. I fear for my boys, my own and my Bond son. Yet, I cannot oppose the will of Myrddin," she finished, her voice wretched with anxiety.

Cameron said, "I could talk to Madrianna…Tell her we think this is a bad idea."

Cansalla shook her head, "Thank you but it would do no good. She is adamant. I can only hope that her belief that they will come to no harm is right." She suddenly reached for Cameron's hand. "Will you promise to keep my boys safe?"

Cameron surprised even himself by covering her hand with his other one and saying, "I'll make sure no harm comes to them. You have my word."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The twin moons were rising in the sky as Vala and Sam left Faylan's house and the two women made their way back to the communal hall. Sam had been a little surprised when Vala had asked her to accompany her to see Hana but she quickly realised that her father, Faylan, was a little too eager upon seeing Vala on his doorstep and that therefore her role was one of chaperone.

The two female members of SG-1 had managed to pass a pleasant hour and a half with Faylan and his daughter, who it turned out was delightfully unpretentious and very friendly once she got over her initial shyness. Sam had been impressed with how charming and kind Vala had been and that she had managed to make sure that they took their leave without hurting anyone's feelings.

As they walked back along the wintry paths winding through the village, Sam recalled her earlier resolution to spend some time with Vala once they got home and suggested a shopping trip when they got back to Earth. She was surprised when she got no response. Sam remembered Vala's quietness yesterday and the thought occurred again that actually she hadn't been her usual chatty self for quite a few days now.

"Have you got something on your mind, Vala?" she asked. "I know your dream's made you anxious but is there something else getting you down?"

Vala started from her thoughts and sighed. "I think Daniel's thinking of moving on. He mentioned a few ideas. One of them was going to work at Area 51."

Sam couldn't have been more surprised. "What? He hates that place! He's always disliked the emphasis on military applications for any research to be funded. Daniel's all about sharing knowledge for the greater good: he'd hate being surrounded by people keeping secrets!"

"Well, he seems to think if Dr Lee's team get the Asgard database off Odyssey, that's where it'll end up. He's completely obsessed with it. I'm afraid he's going to lose himself in it," Vala said.

Sam replied, "I agree with you. I think going somewhere where all he has to do is work on the Asgard database would be a huge mistake. He just gets so caught up in his work…A couple of years ago, he wanted to spend time at Atlantis. When we paid our flying visit there a few months ago, he was so excited! He was dying to go back. I wonder why he's given up that idea."

Vala grimaced. "Maybe he missed the chance to transfer there too many times!...Not all of them my fault, I have to say!"

They walked on in silence for a while and then Sam asked, "What else is eating at you, Vala?"

Vala sounded weary as she said, "Oh I don't know, just wondering if I've been wasting my time…I don't think Daniel has a clue how I feel about him even after all this time. I don't think he even dreamed of discussing his decision with me and certainly no clue I might be upset about it."

Sam and Vala had had too many discussions about Daniel on their regular Girls' Nights for Sam to beat about the bush now. "Have you actually tried to tell him how you feel?"

Vala looked at Sam with a hopeless expression. "I have tried to get close to him so I could maybe tell him… He used to talk to me, answer my questions about his past but he's been shutting me out since we got back from Celestis."

Sam frowned as she said quietly, "From what you've told me, Daniel has opened up to you a lot…I just wonder if he feels it's all been one-sided. I know it's not been easy for you to share any of the hurts in your past. I get that. I know you've been through some pretty horrendous things Vala and you don't want to open the door on it in case you can't control what comes out but I think you're going to have to try a bit harder to open up with Daniel."

Vala nodded. "I know, Sam…it's just so hard…but you're right, I should try harder and actually just this morning I asked him about Shifu and he was okay telling me about him…about Sha're."

"See. He wouldn't talk about Sha're to anyone he didn't really care about. Don't give up on Daniel just yet, Vala. He really cares about you…he just hasn't realised how much!" Sam said trying and partially succeeding in drawing a smile out of Vala.

Vala decided to tell Sam about her earlier conversation with Madrianna. "Madrianna said that Daniel and I should be together…that together we're stronger…Do you truly think we could ever be more than friends?" She didn't wait for an answer but continued: "You know how he drives me nuts with the way he has to analyse every little detail before he takes any action and I guess I drive him mad because I act first and ask questions later! Maybe that's not a good thing in a relationship."

"You may not believe it, Vala," Sam said, "but Jack O'Neill always used to be on at Daniel about rushing into things without looking first: he was always putting himself in danger because he got so caught up in everything…I guess the passing of time and seeing the world from an Ancient perspective for a while has changed him. You're just like he was a few years ago!"

Vala started talking, thinking out loud: "Sometimes I wonder if I am completely wasting my time with him, Sam. Daniel does seem totally oblivious to…well, to female charms…I mean he must like girls. He loved Sha're but…well, maybe he just doesn't fancy me."

Sam thought about saying, _"In my opinion the only thing that explains the way you two argue incessantly is because he is so attracted to you it terrifies him_" but instead she said, "Vala, we're friends, right? So can I be blunt? Daniel's not a guy who goes in for one night stands. He never has been. If he loves you he'll be totally loyal and it'll be forever…He's never come out and said exactly what he feels about you but I saw how crazy it made him when he thought you were lost…both times…and it's clear to all of us how much he cares about you."

Sam saw hope growing on Vala's face and went on: "It's just he's had to deal with so many losses in his life, I think he's scared of getting hurt again…that you might _only_ want him for one night and then move onto someone new. My advice, for what it's worth, is: be honest with him. Let him know that you have serious feelings for him and see where it leads."

They had reached the hall and the warm lights and delicious smells of the evening meal invited them in. Sam looked at Vala and asked, "Ready to go in?"

"Yes. Thanks, Sam…and thanks for being a good friend. I know I can be a bit wonko sometimes."

Sam smiled back at her. "Well worth the effort though...and we girls have got to stick together, right?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Merlin's Hall was as large as the communal hall but more ornately decorated. A wooden dais stood at one end of the room which was reached by three wide steps and supported a carved pillar, which was embedded with three large stones of sapphire, emerald and amber. The room was full of people, watching with expectant faces as Madrianna conducted the service of Blessing.

The ceremony was drawing towards its end when Madrianna called SG-1 forward to stand alongside Saurun and Brin. Madrianna intoned, "Great Myrddin spread your protection over these brave souls who desire to conquer the elements and earn your reward. May they prove themselves worthy in their quest."

She stepped down from the dais towards them and was joined by a young girl carrying an ornate wooden box. Madrianna opened it to reveal bronze coloured discs lying on a dark green velvet interior. She drew one disc out, loosening the attached woven chain and ran her fingers over it.

"Vala, child of Air, Myrddin bestows this gift upon you." Vala stepped forward and Madrianna placed the chain around her neck and then reached for the second disc.

"Saurun, child of Water, Myrddin bestows this gift upon you." Saurun stepped forward, nervousness and eagerness doing battle on his face.

"Samantha, child of Earth, Myrddin bestows this gift upon you…Brin, child of Fire, Myrddin bestows this gift upon you."

Madrianna called Mitchell and Teal'c forward. "May these warriors protect and sustain their companions on their quest to find your Shield, Mighty Myrddin. Grant them strength and wisdom as they undertake your challenges."

Madrianna pulled out one more disc from the box: it was slightly larger than the other four and made of some translucent silver, green and blue material that the members of SG-1 didn't recognise.

Madrianna held the disc up, saying, "The essence of the stars is held within this symbol." The room was filled with an awed hush as Madrianna continued: "Only Myrddin and his kind may walk among the stars but, for a brief time, this man, Daniel, walked with him: he is a child of Starlight. Daniel, Myrddin bestows this gift upon you: use it well."

When the ceremony was complete, the villagers started to leave, smiling encouragement at the group of seven as they went out. Some of them patted Brin and Saurun as they passed and all of them looked at Daniel with undisguised awe on their faces. Daniel would have found it embarrassing if he had noticed the looks on their faces but he was preoccupied. During the ceremony, he had become convinced that someone was watching the proceedings and waiting to speak to him. He considered what he wanted to say to the Ancient posing as Myrddin.

When the villagers had processed past them, Brin, Saurun and the other members of SG-1 headed out of the Hall. At last, only Daniel and Madrianna were left. She looked knowingly in his direction and then walked past him saying, "Yes, you may wait, Daniel. Myrddin will come."

Daniel stood expectantly in the middle of the Hall, luxuriating in the silence and allowing his eyes to follow the patterned symbols carved into the wooden architrave surrounding the windows and door. His thoughts began to wander and he found himself thinking of Merlin first, then Ganos Lal and then…

"Hello, Daniel. It is good to see you once again."

Daniel turned to find the speaker standing behind him, glowing wisps of light gradually coalescing into the human form of a mature man with golden hair. He wore a long-sleeved tunic and trousers that were light grey in colour. His face was attractive with high cheekbones and a Greek nose and his skin looked golden. Daniel regarded him for a moment, trying to see if he could recall any memory of this particular being but no image was forthcoming. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

The being smiled sadly at him. "You don't remember your time among us but we remember you, Daniel Jackson. You created much…_discussion…_amongst us."

Daniel smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry I don't remember much of anything from that time...Except maybe that I was a source of…discussion." He echoed the Ancient's word. "So what _is_ your name? What should I call you?"

"I am known by many names…in ancient times on Earth, I was known as Solon. You may call me that if you wish."

Daniel struggled to recall any mention of the name stored somewhere in the depths of his brain from his long years of research into all things archaic. "Solon…You were the law-giver of Atlantis, your teachings were used as a foundation of their democracy."

Solon nodded. "Yes. I helped to forge the civilisation at Atlantis. Those were wonderful times. We cultivated the noblest and the best society. One that would have huge impact on your ancestors."

"It did and we're grateful," Daniel acknowledged. "Can I ask why you appear here as Myrddin? Why not be yourself?"

"You know that our brother Myrddin is no more but his people here still need him and his guidance…so in this place I come as Myrddin because that is what his people need me to be." Solon drew closer to Daniel. "You want to ask me many things, I think."

"Yes." Daniel debated which question to ask first. "Did you give Vala the dream about this place?"

"Dreams can teach much if the dreamer is willing to learn," Solon replied. "It was not I who sought out your friend to dream but my brethren may have wanted the path ahead of you to be illuminated…My knowledge extended only to knowing that you would come and that you would aid these people."

"So if you know our character, our willingness to do what you ask of us…then you know that we have proved ourselves more than once as being worthy of the Ancients' trust."

"Yes, that is true," Solon acknowledged.

Daniel was pleasantly surprised by Solon's answer and decided he might as well ask the question: "Well then. Is it necessary for us to undertake the challenges? Couldn't you just take us to the place where the Shield's power core is and show us how to fix it so that we can give Brin and Saurun that knowledge so that their village will be safe in the future?"

Solon frowned. "It is not my place to interfere with what Myrddin devised for these people's protection and advancement."

Daniel tried another tack. "Myrddin chose to give these people his protection and he wouldn't have wanted these people to be defenceless against people like Maltus, would he?" Daniel looked at Solon to see if he had made any impression on him, but the Ancient's eyes looked serenely back at Daniel: unperturbed in a way that was quite frankly more than a little annoying.

Daniel tried again. "Well, don't you think if he cared about keeping them safe, that he would want them to know how to restore the Shield should it fail again in the future? They shouldn't have to wait for someone like us to come along to fix it."

Solon frowned and shook his head, genuinely surprised at what Daniel was asking. "I cannot allow you to avoid the challenge Myrddin deemed necessary to prove your worth."

"You still don't think we're worthy after all we've done for you!" Daniel couldn't keep the frustration and anger out of his voice.

Solon reached out a hand in a placating gesture and said, "Please, Daniel…Do not misunderstand me. _You_ do not have to prove your worth…but there are some undertaking this challenge who have much to prove to themselves. I cannot deny them the chance to face their fears and to learn which way their onward journey should go."

Solon regarded Daniel thoughtfully. "You too have many burdens to lay down, my friend. You have done well on the path you have travelled these last few years but the time for you to choose a new path is coming." Solon's body started to lose some of its edges, light leaking out from his form as his true nature began to reveal itself. "I must leave now but I will see you again."

"Wait! I have one more question I'd like to ask you."

Solon's body pulsed but did not entirely melt away. His face, still visible in the centre of his glowing form, smiled as he said, "I remember you were always full of questions, Daniel. What is it you wish to know?"

"Ganos Lal…is she…I mean did she defeat Adria…?"

Solon looked pensive as he said, "That battle still rages…but it is nearing its conclusion." Then he began to shimmer his way towards the back of the Hall.

Daniel followed him. "Will the other Ancients still not help her…even after everything that has happened?"

Solon paused before the wall at the back of the building and turned to Daniel. "Change takes time. The voices of your kindred grow stronger every day…persuading the Others, reasoning with them…They have not long been on their journeys but soon…yes, soon, they will be strong enough to aid Ganos Lal and maybe even continue the change you have brought about in many of my Brethren and germinated within the Others."

"My kindred?...I don't understand," Daniel said.

"All those you have touched with your kindness, your courage, your passion and your truth, Daniel. All those you have loved." Solon nodded once more and disappeared through the wall.

Daniel stared after him then whispered to himself, "Skaara? Kasuf?" He felt rather than heard the answer and when he walked outside, his eyes were shining with tears.

Madrianna had waited for him, Saurun hovering by her side to guide her back home. She said quietly, "You have your answers, my young friend. Go and prepare in peace for the challenges you face tomorrow."

Daniel cleared his throat. "Yes…Thank you, Madrianna. Myrddin's given me a lot to think about."

Daniel walked slowly across the village to the communal hall to re-join his team, his friends, and his chosen family. As he entered the room, the rest of SG-1 looked up from their drinks and watched him come up to the table where they were seated. Vala handed him a coffee and he sat down beside her.

"Hey, Daniel? How did it go?" Vala saw that his eyes were shiny with some emotion she couldn't quite read. "Are you feeling okay?"

Daniel wanted to say, "_I feel overwhelmed. Humbled by knowing that I have been able to make a difference_" but the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

Unexpectedly, Teal'c laid a hand on his shoulder and stated, "You have spoken to one of the Ancients, Daniel Jackson." Daniel nodded an affirmative and took a sip from his rapidly cooling coffee.

Cameron said, "Well, that's great! Which one was it? Anyone we know?"

Daniel shook off the feeling of awe and tried to focus his thoughts. He looked around to make sure there were no villagers within earshot and said, "His name is Solon and he's another Lantean."

"So did he give you any tips?" Cameron asked. "Or better still, any chance he'll waive this challenge thing?"

Daniel sighed. "No, he said he couldn't interfere with Myrddin's challenges because some of the group have things to prove to themselves."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot!" Cameron said. "Guess he means Saurun and Brin have to prove themselves...that's what rites of passage are all about, right?"

Cameron looked round his team and said, "Well. Whatever form these challenges take, we'll be ready as always…Piece of cake, right?"

Sam echoed unconvincingly: "Oh yeah, piece of cake."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was just after dawn when the group left the village. There was no fanfare: just a few well-wishers quietly watching as they set off. Cansalla, Gann and Preona hugged Brin and Saurun briefly then Cansalla turned towards SG-1 and her eyes sought out Cameron's face. She received a nod from him confirming his promise to keep them safe. Then she and the rest of her family waved and walked quickly away as her son and his friend joined their fellow companions.

The group of seven took the walk through the forest and up into the mountains at a steady pace and found the going easy enough to start with. The thaw was coming: slow dripping sounds among the trees heralding the warmth of spring returning to the frozen land.

Cameron took point; the boys were next, followed by Daniel, Sam and Vala with Teal'c bringing up the rear. After a few minutes, Vala fell into step beside Saurun and Brin giving them a wide smile in response to their excited grins. "This is a big day for you. You must both be very excited."

They nodded and Saurun said, "It is a big day for us and at last I'll be recognised by the Village Elders as Madrianna's apprentice. Maybe they'll treat me with a bit more respect."

"I doubt it," Brin laughed and slapped his friend's arm. "Thanks for waiting for me anyway."

Vala looked inquiringly at the pair of them and Brin replied, "Saurun should have gone through the rite last year but we wanted to do it together."

Saurun's skin colour reddened as he shrugged and said, "It's what Bond Brothers do."

"What's that mean: bond brother?"

It was Brin who answered, "We've been friends since we were little. Always playing together…"

"Getting into mischief together!" Saurun interjected. "Usually your fault, I might add."

Brin continued as if he hadn't spoken, "and then Saurun's parents died and he came to live with us and became my Bond Brother."

Vala said, "I'm sorry about your parents, Saurun, but it's nice you've got a second family."

Saurun nodded, "Yes, Cansalla has been like a mother to me…I'm very lucky in some ways."

As the ground gradually rose higher, the trees thinned, the temperature went down and the ground was covered with a thicker layer of snow. Daniel pulled his hood up and tried to bury himself in his jacket to keep warm. Next to him, Sam deliberately slowed her pace and he matched her without thinking until a slight gap had opened up between them and the rest of the team.

"Daniel, can I ask you something?"

Daniel glanced at her in surprise and said, "Of course. What's on your mind, Sam?"

"I've heard you're thinking of going to work on the Asgard database when Dr Lee and the others work out how to get it off Odyssey and up and running Earth-side."

"I'm thinking about it. I guess Vala said something?"

Sam ignored the question and went on with what she wanted to say, "I know it's your life, Daniel, but I think it would be a big mistake." He went to interrupt but she held up her hand, "Hear me out, okay."

She paused, knowing that what she was going to say might not be easy for Daniel to hear then continued: "Daniel, you have a tendency to immerse yourself in your work. You know it's true." He nodded and shrugged as Sam continued: "I just think if you lock yourself away with the Asgard database, we won't see you. I doubt you'll even remember to eat." She patted his arm to soften her words.

They had both forgotten Teal'c was behind them until he said, "I, too, fear for you, Daniel Jackson. You once told me that you at last felt you _belonged_ and that you were doing something important. Don't cut yourself off from your friends."

Daniel smiled ruefully. "I'm not guys, really I'm not, but I can't stay at the SGC forever. Things change. People move on." His smile faded as he added, "To be totally honest, I'm not sure that I can do 'this' much longer. Being on the frontline, I mean. The never knowing if we're all going to come back in one piece is starting to get to me."

"Daniel, I read your report about what happened to you on Celestis…but was there more to that experience than you mentioned? You've seemed a little off key ever since we came back from the Ori galaxy," Sam said. "You and I always used to talk through the fall-out from missions but we've sort of gotten out of the habit. Is there something on your mind, you want to talk about with us?"

Daniel considered how best to express in words what he had felt in that cell: the hopelessness, the loneliness and the desire to have it all just go away. "When I was lying in that cell, waiting for the Doci to come back and either break me or finish me, all I could think about was how I'd failed to keep you all safe. I thought Teal'c was dead. I could hear Tomin…well, I could hear he was alive although like me he was probably wishing he wasn't…and I didn't know whether Vala was alive or dead."

A shadow crossed his face as he'd remembered the desperation he had felt not knowing what had become of Vala. "…I figured if you and Cameron had survived your little replicator problem, it wouldn't be long before some Ori ship or other blasted you into pieces…all because I'd failed to get to the Ark in time…"

"You did not fail any of us," Teal'c said softly. "You never do and you never will. I fear you carry too many burdens for one man to manage, Daniel Jackson. You need to let others take some of the weight."

"Maybe. I know I do tend to do that…but watching people I care about going into dangerous situations is getting harder and harder. I'm not sure I can keep doing it."

Sam nodded. "I think we both understand that, Daniel," she said, looking at Teal'c for confirmation, "But you can't run away from the people you care about the most just because you hate seeing them in danger. Maybe you're right. Maybe you do need to think about doing something other than being in SG-1 but don't go running away and leaving the important people in your life behind. Think about all your options."

"I will, Sam. I promise that I won't go running off but I have thought several times before about getting back to more academic pursuits and I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I know you must think about getting back to R&D, Sam. Teal'c, you must think about your family, spending time with Rya'c and your grandchildren?"

Teal'c nodded and Sam replied, "Yes, of course I think about it and that may be the right move for me, but as I said, you really need to think about wider options than just the Asgard database…What about Atlantis, weren't you thinking about spending a couple of years there, wrestling with all that incredible Ancient technology that they're still struggling to understand. You're the foremost expert on the language, after all."

"I don't see how going to Atlantis would be that much better. What's the difference between translating Ancient databases and translating the Asgard database? I thought you were worried about not seeing me and now you're trying to send me to a different galaxy!"

"But you'd be with other people there, be part of a team. You wouldn't be so isolated. I wouldn't worry so much!" Sam said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Sam could see some of their words sinking in and deliberated over whether to risk breaking Vala's confidence or not. It was so obvious that Daniel cared as much for Vala as she did for him so she risked saying, "And there'd be a place for someone like Vala there."

Daniel came to a dead stop on the path and blinked at her. Sam hadn't heard him stutter in a long time but he did it now. "Uh I don't think, I mean, I uh I don't know if Vala…I mean why would she want to go to Atlantis?"

Teal'c hoped the universe would forgive his interference as he spoke: "I believe Vala Mal Doran would follow you to any galaxy, Daniel Jackson…as long as she was sure of your true feelings for her."

Daniel looked astounded both at what Teal'c was saying and that he was the one saying it. "Where's all this coming from, Teal'c? Sam?"

Sam had been surprised by Teal'c's statement but decided the time for gentle hints was over. "Daniel! What do you think the main topic of conversation on Girls' Night has been for the last year? _You_ and whether you could ever have any feelings for her."

Daniel was completely floored. "Oh." He frowned at Sam. "You know you can't always believe what Vala says…and anyway don't you think we'd be a disaster together. I mean we're so different."

"I don't think that you're as different as you believe, Daniel. You're scared of getting involved with someone again…but she's scared too…and Vala's really changed this last year. I would trust her on any level now."

Teal'c nodded his agreement with Sam. "Indeed. Vala Mal Doran is a changed person."

"Look, it's obvious to all of us you two have some special connection." Sam pressed home her point. "You care a lot for her, we can all see that. What's stopping you from taking the next step?"

Daniel considered the question and said slowly, "I guess I can't believe that she would ever be happy with just me…I mean, she's been with a lot of people. If she got bored with me…well, I don't think I could get over the pain of losing someone I loved again."

Sam touched his arm. "That was the old Vala, Daniel. The Vala who'd never been given a chance by anyone before you decided to place your trust in her. She's been totally loyal to you since she told me she liked you…I know she's turned down more than a few offers." She saw Daniel blink at this. "And I know she's asked Tomin to dissolve their marriage."

Daniel blinked again at this piece of information: he had wondered, hoped even, but he not been able to bring himself to ask Vala about it.

"She really cares about you and she wants to be with you. Talk to her, Daniel. Really talk…and really listen."

Teal'c nodded and said, "Indeed."

Daniel struggled with a myriad of conflicting emotions then responded with: "I'll think about what you've both said," and to Teal'c's raised eyebrow, he said, "and I will talk to Vala."

Suddenly the three of them realised that they were some way behind the others and hurried to catch up. Cameron had halted the party at the edge of the treeline and was looking back anxiously at them. "Everything okay?"

The three of them nodded and Sam said, "Sorry, just got talking and weren't paying attention."

Cameron raised an eyebrow at this completely-out-of-character statement but decided on seeing the "leave it, please" look on Sam's face to wait until later to ask her what had been so engrossing. "Well, the going's a little tougher from here so we're all going to have to pay attention," he said and then led the way forward again.

As the trees disappeared and the ground became strewn with the debris from an age-old eruption, the seven companions had to pick their way carefully through rocks and over boulders. By the time they arrived at the entrance, over an hour later, they were all warm and ready for the short break Cameron suggested they take for a drink and food before entering the caves.

While they stood there, appreciating the view of the wooded valley below from the higher ground, Cameron spoke: "Before we start this thing, can I just say something? Firstly, I've got great faith in all of you and if we watch each other's backs, we'll get through fine and dandy. Secondly, if we come across any alien device, gizmo or thingy that seems to hold the key to the universe and everything, no-one _and I mean no-one_ is to look into it! Do I make myself clear?!"

There were amused nods from all the team except Daniel who wriggled uncomfortably and Brin and Saurun who looked utterly confused. Sam said, "Don't worry, you two. I'll explain all about it later."

Cameron looked at each member of his team and the two boys. "Right. Let's get to it then," he said and led the way towards the yawning mouth of Quietus Mons. He tried very hard to resist the image that sprang unbidden to his mind of a huge unfriendly giant opening its mouth to swallow them whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Myrddin's Shield**

Chapter 5

As the darkness swallowed them up, the members of SG-1 turned on their torches one by one and headed towards the rear of the chamber where a dim tunnel led away into the mountain. The temperature fell steadily as they walked further in and the light spilling from their torches was minute in the inky blackness. There was barely enough illumination to see more than a foot ahead.

SG-1 concentrated their beams on the ground so that they could see where they were placing their feet: the tunnel floor was rough with small rocks littering the ground from where material had shaken loose from the roof and fallen, smashing into smaller pieces as it hit the freezing cold surface. Nobody wanted a turned ankle.

Cameron led the way: his senses were attuned to the tiniest sound or movement that might signal danger, but his step was light with the certainty that he and his team could handle most situations.

He was followed by Brin and Saurun who had pulled their cloaks closer around their bodies to keep out the chill that threatened to seep into their bones. They were very glad of their thick woven leggings and fur lined boots as they walked along: chatting to each other; eagerly anticipating the challenge that would mean their acceptance as adults among their people.

Daniel walked behind the young men, wishing he had fur lined boots. He hated the cold. _Always have, always will,_ he thought. Give him a hot dig in Egypt and he was a happy man but he found the cold depressing and debilitating. He touched the tunnel wall with his hand and, when he pulled it away, he found his fingers were damp from icy water trickling down the pitted rock wall. He pulled his collar up tighter and hoped they wouldn't be in this cold passageway for long.

Vala had taken up station close behind Daniel: her subconscious wanting to keep him clearly in sight. Her nerves were on edge as she walked and every step she took made her heart grow heavier. She contemplated her dream and how accurate the scenes from it had been so far and wondered if SG-1 would be able to change anything she had seen. Had she been given the vision so that she could help keep Daniel safe or was his fate sealed?

Sam and Teal'c brought up the rear. Both walked with purposeful strides and listened for any sound that might indicate what lay ahead.

It was hard to tell in the dark how far they had walked, but Cameron reckoned they had travelled about a mile and a half, when the tunnel broadened out and eventually opened out into a huge hollowed out section of the mountain. He swung his torch up to survey the route ahead. The beam from it hit the surface of an ice formation in the distance and the light bounced back towards him.

As they emerged from the passageway, Cameron could see that the cavern was enormous. "Whoa! You could fit the Country Music Hall of Fame in here twice over and still have room to spare!"

The rough stone floor beneath their boots ended at the edge of a glacier flowing in a wide frozen river between them and the solid granite wall opposite. Coursing from around a corner to their left, it travelled for the length of a football field and then began to rise into the air in an arc that slipped away into the distance on their right.

Here and there were places where it appeared as if the glacier didn't quite meet the mountain's inner wall. It was hard to tell if the patches of black in places were dark rock ledges or chasms where the rock face fell away. Vala paled and drew in a sharp breath as she caught sight of the frozen obstacle ahead. Vivid snatches of her dream jumped into her mind and her heart started pounding. She turned to find Teal'c by her side.

"Is this like your dream, Vala Mal Doran?" Teal'c asked and when Vala nodded, he frowned thoughtfully.

"This is what our people call the Path to Adulthood," Saurun was saying to Cameron. "It's the challenge that Brin and I must complete to become men."

"We have to get to the end of the ice river," Brin chipped in, "using only what we have brought with us, and then we have to find the writing of Myrddin to prove we have been across it."

Cameron assessed both the ice flow and the young men standing beside him. This was their challenge so he would allow them to take the lead. "Okay. What's your strategy for getting up and over this?"

Saurun and Brin looked at each other, going through in their minds the ideas they had already discussed with each other, before Saurun suggested, "We think we can use the tips of our staffs to impale the ice and then use a rope to drag each other upwards. If we work in tandem, we should be able to help each other up and over the arch."

"Okay. That sounds like a good plan. I take it we can travel with you as long as we don't interfere with your rite?" Cameron received nods from the boys and carried on: "If we all use the same technique, we should all be able to work our way across together."

Cameron turned to the tall Jaffa warrior, standing next to Vala. "Teal'c? Think we could attach a piton to your staff weapon to use it in the same way?"

"Indeed." Teal'c paused, looked at Vala's pale face then turned back to Cameron. "However I am concerned for Vala Mal Doran's safety."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Why Vala in particular?" He turned his full attention on her as he asked, "Is there something in your dream you didn't mention, Vala?"

Vala looked uncomfortable as she answered, "Only that I dreamt I slid towards the edge…but I also dreamt that someone grabbed me…so hey, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Listening in on the conversation, Daniel looked concerned as he scanned the ice flow and spotted the same dark areas that Cameron had already noted. He joined in the discussion. "We've got rope and we've got karabiners. We should tie ourselves together in a long line…Make sure no-one goes over one of those edges."

Cameron nodded. "Break out the ropes, Sam, and enough karabiners for each of us. Brin, Saurun, Teal'c, do you think between the three of you, you can help the four of us across?"

Teal'c inclined his head. Saurun and Brin looked at each other for silent confirmation and then nodded while Teal'c set to work adapting his weapon for the task ahead. Cameron arranged the group in order: Saurun would lead and Sam would follow him; next Brin would be followed by Vala; and he and Daniel would follow Teal'c. The Jaffa had the strength to hold the two of them in place should either of them slip.

Sam pulled out a length of rope from one of the backpacks and proceeded to help Saurun and Brin attach a karabiner each between their belts and the rope. The rest of SG-1 knotted a loop of static cord around their middles and then attached their own karabiners to the line between them.

"Okay, let's do this," Cameron said.

The seven companions made their way to the edge of the ice flow and took stock before they began the climb. Like all glaciers, what had looked like smooth ice from a distance, was in fact a living, moving river of spiky icebergs crisscrossed with deposits of sediment that it had collected on its journey through Quietus Mons. Colours ranged from dirty brown to pristine white to ultra-cold blue, where the thickness of the ice was the greatest.

Carefully Saurun placed his feet on the frozen river and led his six companions across the maze of peaks and troughs as he searched for the easiest route across the ice flow to the foot of the arch. The fissures in the glacier were narrow and deep and would be difficult to climb back out of if anyone fell into one.

The group found themselves alternately tripping over small obstacles jutting out of the glacier and slipping on the smoother patches as they picked their way forward. Like tiny snails climbing a frozen drainpipe, they pulled their way gradually up the incline towards the zenith of the archway. The darkness either side was now impenetrable and they could only imagine the depth of the drop that awaited them should they slip. Daniel wondered if they would hear the sound of even a large rock landing at the bottom of the chasm if they were to throw one over the edge.

At the top, they paused to rest their aching arm muscles and wipe sweat from their faces. When they were ready, Saurun began to lead he group down the other side. Now it was a case of trying to slow down the speed of their descent so that no-one slipped and pulled the others towards danger.

Suddenly Sam slipped, knocking into Brin but he jammed the metal spike on the end of his staff into the icy surface, pulled hard on the rope between them and they both managed to hold their ground. Everyone paused and Cameron re-assessed the situation. He suggested that they now stretched out in a horizontal line across the glacier so that those without staffs were more evenly distributed between those with them.

Teal'c unclipped his karabiner to move to the end of the line. He moved carefully, digging the piton attached to his staff weapon into the ground to ensure he did not slide past the knotted end of the rope. When he was in place and securely attached, Cameron and Daniel slid their karabiners along so that they stood between the Jaffa warrior and Brin.

This just left Vala, in the middle of the group, to unclip her karabiner and step to Brin's other side so that she and Sam would now be between Brin and Saurun. She was just reaching for the rope to re-attach the metal clip, when her right foot hit a raised lump of ice and she tripped sideways, losing her footing. She landed awkwardly on her side and lay there for a fraction of a second, winded and unable to move. When she was able to draw breath again, fear clutched at her heart as she realised that her body had started slipping inexorably down the glacier.

She tried to turn, to get into any position that would aid her in getting to her feet, but it was no good. Her boots kicked vainly at the ground, hitting ice and finding nowhere to land. With a rising sense of panic, she realised she was gaining momentum towards the edge of a particularly deep looking fissure in the ice flow. Her arms flailed as she tried to grip onto any bump in the slippery surface that would slow her momentum. Daniel's hands went out towards her even though he was nowhere near and he watched in horror as she struggled and failed to get a purchase on the slippery surface.

Suddenly Brin sprang into action. Twisting quickly, he unclipped the karabiner holding him to the rope then slid his way down the ice flow towards Vala and beyond. As he passed her, he simultaneously upended his staff, thrust his hand to the bottom of it as the weapon dug into the frozen ground, and lunged forward, stretching out as far as he could, ready to grab her hand as she slid past.

For Daniel those few seconds seemed to last a lifetime. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Would Vala be able to grab Brin's outstretched hand and would Brin have enough strength to hang onto her and keep her from sliding further?

Vala's hand made contact with Brin's and they hooked their fingers together. As her momentum slowed, Brin slid his hand down and Vala slid her hand up so that they were holding each other's wrists in a firm grip. Brin's arm locked in place as he strained to hold on to the woman who, even with her slim frame, was a heavy weight for the slightly-built youngster to handle. Somehow he managed to keep a tight grip on his staff and inch by inch dragged her backwards until they were both safely away from the gaping fissure in the middle of the ice.

Daniel found he could breathe again and started moving down the slope as fast as he dared. As he and the rest of the team made their way unsteadily down towards the pair, Brin and Vala heaved themselves up onto their feet and together leaned heavily on Brin's staff: they were both out of breath and feeling a little shaken by the close call.

"Thanks!" Vala exclaimed when she had enough breath to get the word out. "I think you just saved my life."

"You're welcome," Brin said: a somewhat embarrassed grin appearing on his face as he suddenly found himself to be the centre of everyone's attention.

"Well done, Brin!" Cameron patted the boy on his shoulder. "That was incredibly brave."

Teal'c nodded and bowed to the young man and Saurun gave him a clap on the back that nearly sent him flying.

Daniel had to stop himself from rushing to Vala's side. It wasn't safe for any of them to be off the rope yet so he contented himself with giving her a relieved smile when she looked his way.

Cameron helped Brin back into position and waited as Sam helped Vala back into line and made sure she was attached safely to the rope before he said, "Okay, nice and steady the rest of the way. It's not far now."

They covered the final exposed section of the glacier in only a few minutes and stepped, one by one, onto the cold, hard, granite surface of a narrow ledge. It looked as if it had been specially chiselled out of the mountain's deepest core to be their landing platform. There was a collective sigh of relief as their feet landed on solid ground and they all unhooked their karabiners. Teal'c began to wind up the length of rope as each team member detached themselves.

Vala struggled to undo her karabiner: she couldn't seem to get her fingers to obey even the simplest command. Wordlessly, Daniel moved to her side and took over unclipping the metal restraint and unhooked it first from the rope and then from the static cord tied around her middle. It was then that she realised her hands and her legs were shaking with adrenalin and she almost fell as she sought out the rock face behind her for support.

"Vala? Are you all right?" Daniel's eyes searched hers for reassurance. "I'm fine, Daniel. Don't look so worried…I'm just a bit shaky from all the excitement."

Daniel reached out and took one of her hands in his and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

A look of understanding passed between them as Vala read his face and felt the slight tremor in his hand. She was important to him, after all. She squeezed his hand in response, trying to reassure him.

Cameron said, "Let's have a five minute stop. Then we'll get looking for those symbols you guys are supposed to find…and work out how on earth we get into the mountain!"

Saurun and Brin nodded and then said in unison, "We'll find them!"

They split up, working their way along the rock face either side of the wide ledge and towards the middle of the back wall. Brin stopped and pointed something out to Saurun who joined him as he began to scrape a thin layer of ice from some markings carved into the rock.

"We've got them," Brin called excitedly and he and Saurun pulled small rolls of paper from bags hidden inside their fur coverings and started to write them down.

"Okay, Jackson, you're up," Cameron said. "Do the symbols tell us how to get into the mountain and find Merlin's Shield?"

Daniel stood in front of the symbols and translated them in his head. "Well. We've got the elemental symbols here and then it says "Speak the true name of your protector and the way shall be opened."

Daniel stepped back and decided to try Merlin's Lantean name first, saying loudly, "Moros!"

There was a grinding noise of stone moving across stone and a panel appeared in what, only a moment before, had seemed to be solid rock. Then a circle on the floor appeared. Cameron came over to take a closer look. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Yep, rings," Daniel said.

"Okay." Cameron looked round for Brin and Saurun and asked, "Are you two sure you want to carry on with us? I'm sure we can manage if you want to head back. I know you'll be okay getting back across the glacier by yourselves!"

Brin and Saurun exchanged knowing glances, squared their shoulders and said together, "We're coming with you."

"You've completed your rite thing and got the proof. It's not necessary to go further."

Saurun said, "Madrianna said we had to go with you." He appealed to Daniel and Vala for confirmation.

"Madrianna did say we'd fail if we didn't take them with us," Daniel said, receiving a 'who's-side-are-you-on' look from Cameron for his trouble.

"Besides," Brin said in triumph, "you just said we'd passed our rite. That means we're adults. We can make up our own minds and we're coming with you!"

Cameron knew when he was beaten. "Alright…but stick close and if I say something, do it. No questions asked. Understood?" The boys nodded, trying unsuccessfully to hide their grins.

"Okay, Brin, Saurun, come and stand next to me and Sam. Keep really still 'cos we're going for a little ride. Daniel, you send us to wherever we're going and then follow with Vala and Teal'c. Everybody ready? Let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rings deposited them into darkness. Momentarily blinded, the four of them could feel rather than see the cold cave around them and hear the steady dripping sound of water running down the walls. Cameron turned on his torch and dragged the youngsters to one side as Sam stepped backwards out of the way and the next travellers appeared.

One by one the rest of the group turned on their torches. At one end, the cave was just a few feet wider than the ring platform then it narrowed, leading to the gap where a small tunnel opened ahead. Suddenly a light appeared in the roof above them and the figure of Myrddin appeared in the centre of the cave. Saurun and Brin looked suitably impressed and a little less sure of themselves than they had been a moment before.

"Welcome brave souls! I am Myrddin. If you seek my Shield, you must conquer the elements to reveal its truth, light and power."

Surprising Brin and Saurun by his action, Cameron passed his gun through the image. "It's a hologram of our friend…pretty much expected that."

Myrddin's image spoke again: "If you believe you are worthy, follow the path into the mountain. If you are not yet ready, there is no shame in turning back. You may leave the way you came."

Cameron huffed and said, "No choice there then. We have to do this." He looked towards the tunnel. "Let's get going. Teal'c, you lead the way."

The rest of them fell into step behind the tall Jaffa who had to stoop his head to avoid hitting the low roof. Small cramped tunnels were the one thing he really hated and would avoid if he could but he kept his feelings to himself and pressed ahead.

Sam walked behind him, aware of her teammate's discomfort and glad for once that she wasn't as tall as he was. She was closely followed by Brin and Saurun, who talked in muted voices as they wondered what kind of challenges lay ahead.

This time, it was Daniel who waved Vala forward so that he could follow her, unconsciously mimicking her earlier desire to keep him in sight. He knew he was really going to have to talk to her about a whole host of things including whether she'd be happy to give up her life with SG-1 and do something else.

If he now felt he couldn't watch her put her life on the line any longer, he certainly wasn't going to be able to let her go off on dangerous missions without him. He couldn't bear the thought of her needing him and him not being there. Something was going to have to change.

Cameron walked at the rear of the group. As he often did, he walked along assessing his team and their moods. It was obvious Vala was anxious regarding the challenge she had dreamed about but it seemed that something was eating away at Jackson too. He had seen the man's face earlier when Vala had slid towards the fissure and he had been unable to do anything to stop it. He had looked as if his world was ending.

Cameron sighed: there had always been a question mark over Jackson's feelings for Vala but now it was becoming pretty obvious that they were stronger than the man himself would probably admit. Things were going to change and there was nothing he could do about it…except make the most of what time he had left with them both in SG-1 and give them his blessing when they finally decided to move on.

Hell, it had been great having them on the team but he'd always known their time as a team would be limited. _Times change and you have to grab happiness where you find it_, Cameron thought.

After a few more minutes of walking, each of the group became aware of a wider opening ahead and the increasing sound of water trickling down rock. They emerged from the tunnel into a wide cavern with sheer rock faces rising behind them above the tunnel mouth and on the two sides to their left and right. Dim light shone from two rectangular indentations in the wall either side of the tunnel entrance, barely illuminating the chamber.

Water trickled down the rock face to their left and on into a dark black pool, whose length was easily a hundred feet. Ahead of them, the way out was clear: a narrow lip ran along the far side of the pool and they could see a tunnel mouth leading away into darkness.

Cameron leaned down and touched the water. "Man, that's cold!" He stood up. "Brin, can you use your staff to see how deep it is?"

Brin thrust his staff into the icy water and tried to find the bottom of the pool and was unsuccessful. "I can't touch the bottom. It's deep."

Sam shivered at the thought of getting into the freezing water. "So what do we think we're supposed to do here? Anyone got any bright ideas?"

Teal'c began scanning the rock face on the wall opposite with his torch. Cameron went and stood beside him and aligned his torch with the Jaffa's so that they could methodically search the dark stone for any clues as to what they were supposed to do.

Daniel and Vala turned their attention to the walls either side of the entrance to see if there were any instructions on what to do but soon gave up. "Nothing. Not a pictograph. Not a symbol. Nothing," Daniel said with frustration. "Maybe. It's as simple as it looks," Sam said. "Maybe we've just got to swim across."

Cameron groaned. "I don't fancy swimming across that with all our gear." He knew that all of SG-1 had undertaken and passed their emergency swimming training but what about the boys. "Brin, Saurun. How good are you two at swimming?"

Brin looked at the pool and gulped. "I've swum in the pool at Gwylim's village a few times but that was in high summer. I don't know if I'm a good enough swimmer to get across that."

Cameron turned to Saurun to hear his reply but the young man was staring at the water as if he had spotted something. "Saurun. What are you looking at?"

Saurun stared ahead: words whispered in his ears and he saw a light appear under the surface of the water towards the far side of the pool. It glowed eerily under the dark water: it seemed to be moving first towards them and then back towards a point just under the surface below the centre of the ledge. "What do you think that is?"

Cameron moved to his side and everyone turned to see what Saurun was pointing at. They strained their eyes against the darkness trying to make out what Saurun had seen. Was it anything that would help them get across the pool without them all having to get wet? No-one could see anything except deep black water.

"Uh what are we looking at then?" Brin finally asked.

Saurun frowned and pointed again in the direction of the glow under the water. "There's a light there, just under the surface."

Brin looked at him strangely. "What light, Saurun? I don't see anything."

"There. Under the ledge below the tunnel mouth." Saurun pointed again. "See how it's moving, inviting us to go to it."

Brin raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You're not going all Madrianna on me, are you?"

"But you must be able to see it, Brin! It's right there." Saurun looked around at his Bond brother and the rest of the group and realised he was the only one who could see the glimmer in the water. "You really can't see anything, can you?…Oh! Maybe this challenge is meant for me then." He started to take off his cloak and the fur tunic that was his outermost layer of clothing.

"Hey, Saurun?" Cameron asked. "What are you going to do?"

Saurun paused in undoing the belt around his tunic and said, "I think I'm supposed to swim over to that light. There's something under the surface there. I'm sure I'm supposed to look at it…or touch it maybe. I think it's guiding me to reveal something to help the rest of you across."

Cameron looked towards Daniel. "What do you think, Jackson?"

"Well, Madrianna did call him a child of Water," Daniel said. "I guess he could give it a try."

Cameron looked less than happy. He turned to the youngster. "Just be careful and shout if you get into difficulties."

Saurun nodded and handed his staff to Brin. He took off his fur-lined boots and stripped down to just his leggings. The icy air of the chamber hit his chest and arms and he stood shivering at the edge of the water. He went to take off the disc hung round his neck but thought better of it and replaced it before taking a deep breath and diving into the liquid blackness.

He came to the surface, gasping for air. It was colder than he had anticipated and the shock of the freezing cold water made it hard to draw large enough gasps of air into his lungs. He could feel every nerve in his body screaming at him as the freezing temperature quickly attacked his body making his movements slow and painful.

He forced himself to take a deep breath and then struck out for the far side, struggling to keep his muscles moving towards the glimmering light. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the edge of the pool and clung desperately to it, fighting the urge to get straight out of the water.

Cameron watched anxiously, aware that the young man was struggling. He had already taken off his pack and his jacket and was ready to leap in should it become necessary although he sure hoped it wouldn't be.

Brin shouted to him, "Saurun. Are you okay?"

Saurun nodded but couldn't speak: the cold made his teeth chatter and he knew he had only a few moments before the cramp in his legs took hold and he was no longer able to swim or climb out. He steeled himself and plunged his head under the water, struggling to see where the light was coming from. The glow now appeared to be emanating from a small round hole in the rock.

Saurun rose to the surface desperate for air. His hands trembled, all sensation stolen by the cold, as he tried to pull the disc over his head. Holding it as tightly as his numb fingers would allow, he plunged back under the water again and slipped the disc into the circle, settling it snuggly against the carved lip until he felt it click into place.

He struggled up through the inky water towards the ledge and scrabbled to get a purchase on the slippery surface. With one final effort, he pulled himself up out of the water and fell exhausted onto the freezing cold rock.

All around him he could hear the sound of grinding rocks, sliding against each other as a stone walkway slowly lifted up out of the water to lie just above its rippling surface. Before it had stopped moving, Brin was sliding his way across the dripping bridge towards his Bond brother, closely followed by the others.

Carter and Cameron rushed to get towelling material and energy blankets out of their packs: drying Saurun off and wrapping him up to restore his circulation was the first priority. His teeth were chattering but the colour started to return to his skin.

The cold of the damp cavern was beginning to affect them all so Teal'c took Brin with him to explore the tunnel ahead hoping it would lead to somewhere warmer. A few hundred meters along the passageway, a space opened up: big enough for them all to take a break and it was at least dry if not warm.

Teal'c and Brin returned to the others. The Jaffa spoke to Cameron. "There is a dry area a short distance from here where Saurun can continue to recover and we can get away from the cold and damp."

"Sounds good, Teal'c." Cameron said. "Lead the way."

Saurun tried to stand but Cameron stopped him. "Not so fast, sunshine. You've earned a break. Just take it easy." Then he and Daniel lifted the still shivering young man onto the makeshift stretcher and followed the rest of the group along the tunnel.

Cameron ordered everyone to take a break and suggested they all had a hot drink before moving on. Daniel helped Vala unpack a stove and quickly heated up some water and in a short time Saurun had his hands around a steaming energy drink.

After a few more minutes, Saurun's temperature returned to near normal and he got back into his own clothes, plus a spare pair of Air-force trousers that Daniel lent him and everyone packed up their gear again, ready to move on.

Cameron clapped him on the shoulder and said, "You did well young man. Cansalla will be very proud of you."

Teal'c inclined his head and said, "Indeed, you have shown you are a determined warrior."

Saurun blushed but accepted their praise with a shy smile. Brin batted his arm and said with a grin, "I'm just glad you were the child of Water and not me!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Teal'c led the way through the continuing passageway as it curved its way through the mountain. After nearly half an hour of moving along its cramped confines, they were all relieved when the tunnel opened out into the next cavern. It was warmer here and, when they stepped into the seemingly empty chamber, they could feel a light, warm breeze pushing at their clothes.

On either side of the tunnel mouth they had just emerged from, there were wall sconces filled with oil and Cameron set about lighting them. As the glow from the flickering flames filled the chamber, they saw that the rock faces surrounding the cavern were crisscrossed with circular holes from which strong currents of air flowed out and filled the chamber. As far as any of them could see, there appeared to be no way out in any direction.

Sam walked forward a few feet. The further she walked into the chamber, the stronger the cross-currents got until it was all she could do to keep upright. She thrust her hand into the space ahead of her and felt the full force of the wind currents as they eddied back and forth across the chamber. One gust pushed at her hand so strongly it nearly dragged her off her feet.

Cameron came to join her. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and attempted to throw it into the void. The seven of them watched, mesmerised, as it was blown from one side of the chamber to the other: darting this way and that, leaping high into the air and then falling, only to be tossed upwards again.

Teal'c stepped forward and tried to use his considerable strength to force a way through the winds that were buffeting him from all directions. He made little headway and after a couple of minutes stepped back to re-join the others who all frowned as they peered around the walls, trying to spot something to indicate how they should tackle this challenge and where to find the exit. Yet again there were no instructions on how to proceed.

"Any ideas how we're supposed to get through this hurricane?" Cameron raised his voice to be heard over the roar of the wind.

"Fly like birds!" Sam offered.

"I think even birds would have trouble flying through that!" Cameron snorted.

Vala looked all around the chamber, her eyes scanning methodically higher and higher until she spotted several ledges large enough for someone to land on. She stepped past the rest of her companions and pushed her hand into the gale, assessing the strength and direction of the currents. A slow smile lit her face. Suddenly, she was transported back to childhood and a dare she had undertaken. Her nemesis at the time had been Dra'van, a boy two years older than her, who had tried to make her life and her friends' lives miserable every day for nearly a year. Vala had been the only one brave enough to stand up to him and had ended up with rather a lot of scrapes and bruises for her trouble.

On this occasion, he'd dared her and her friends to jump off the top of Tyber cliff, wearing a contraption that was a cross between a parasail and a parachute that he had stolen from his father's stash of items appropriated from Jaffa battlegrounds. The fact that Dra'van didn't have the courage to do it himself hadn't occurred to any of them until much later but Vala was never one to back down from a challenge and had volunteered.

She'd been terrified as she'd stood at the top, looking down, but once she'd jumped she felt free...free like the birds in the sky…as she floated on the warm currents of air. That part had been so easy. Her courage had impressed both Dra'van's friends and her own and she believed that that was why he had at last stopped bullying them…Or it might've been the whipping he got when his father realised that his son had bullied a nine year old girl into jumping off a cliff, which had resulted in her ending up with a broken arm.

It could have been much worse. Besides, the jump hadn't caused the injury, it had been the landing in a narrow gorge that had done it. Vala had bounced off quite a few rocks before arriving on the ground. She remembered her friends screaming with fear but she hadn't made a sound. She wasn't going to give Dra'van the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Vala started taking off her backpack and thick parka, aiming to lighten her mass to give herself more manoeuvrability. "Well, I think flying like a bird is exactly what I've got to do!" she said.

Cameron stepped up close to her and asked, "Where the hell do you think you're going, Vala? There's no way out that I can see and what makes you think you can find one?"

"Child of Air, remember?" Vala said with a huge grin. She turned and pointed up towards the top of the chamber. "Can you see those ledges up there? They look to me as if they're large enough to land on and the wind currents seem strong enough to lift a person up. I just hope that I can manoeuvre once I'm flying. I'll aim for that ledge first and then see if I can get across to the other one on the top right of the chamber. I'm thinking that's where the answer is as to how we get out of here."

The rest of the group crowded around her, trying to make out in the dim light the ledges to which she was pointing. Daniel felt anxiety in the pit of his stomach as he contemplated what Vala was proposing. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked quietly.

Vala gave him her best cheeky grin and said, "I've been flying before, Daniel. Remind me to tell you about it sometime. It was easy." Of course, the landing had left a lot to be desired but she wouldn't think about that. She turned to Cameron. "Did I ever tell you what I was going to be if I hadn't taken up smuggling?"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "No you didn't and I am afraid to ask."

Vala stepped away from the group as she said, "I was going to become an aerial acrobat."

Suddenly, she put herself into a sprint position and then she was off. She ran forwards to the centre of the chamber as fast as she could, then flung herself up into the hurricane. She rose gracefully up into the air as if being pulled by some invisible puppeteer. Somehow she managed to turn a somersault as the force of the airflow changed, then soared higher still as she found an updraft, before diving down onto a new eddy of air. She floated in mid-air for a split second and then somersaulted again to land on the first ledge.

"How on earth did she do that?" Cameron wondered out loud as the rest of the group around him held their collective breaths. Daniel's stomach twisted and his pulse quickened. She was the most amazing person he had ever met, she was also the craziest. She was in her element: living off her instincts and exalting in the challenge. Would she be content with a less exciting life: the sort that he was now looking for? He felt a sliver of depression run through him.

As they watched, Vala dove once more and seemed instinctively to find the flows in the air currents that would take her higher towards the ledge at the top of the chamber. She produced another somersault and then she landed, balancing precariously on the edge before grabbing an outcrop of rock and pulling herself into a more secure position. She eased her way along the ledge searching for something that would show she had been right about the way she had tackled this challenge.

A moment later, she was shouting down to the mesmerised group below: "There's a hole up here which must be for my disc!"

She extracted the disc from its secure hiding place in her clothes and pulled its chain up over her head. Before she could proceed, Daniel shouted up to her in panic: "Vala! Wait!"

She stopped in mid-movement and looked down at him, puzzled. "What?"

Daniel tried to present a calm exterior as he pointed out: "Putting the disc in its slot will probably stop the air blowing! If it does, how are you going to get down?"

"You'll have to catch me, darling!" she shouted back with an unconcerned grin.

Daniel groaned at her recklessness and shouted back, "Just wait a second, will you!" Under his breath he muttered, "Are you trying to kill yourself? Or just drive me nuts?" Hoping no-one had heard his outburst, he straightened his shoulders and turned to rest of the group and asked, "If she has to jump from there, do you think we could catch her in the stretcher blanket?"

"Genius!" Cameron said and quickly dragged the material from his backpack. Teal'c, Sam, Cameron and Daniel each took hold of a corner and leaned as close to the wind currents as they could, ready to dash forwards as soon as the hurricane subsided.

"Okay, Vala. Do it now!" Cameron shouted up to her.

Vala leaned towards the end of the ledge and inserted the disc into the small recess waiting for it. Vala heard a click as it locked into space and the sound of stone moving in the chamber below. The roar from the wind began to lessen. Before it could die away completely, Vala launched herself off the ledge: floating her way gently most of the way down as the rushing air slowly died down.

SG-1 pushed their way through the currents and were soon standing in place in time to catch her as she fell the last few feet. She looked up at them, beaming with pleasure. As they lowered the blanket slowly to the floor she asked, "So how'd I do?"

"Eight out of ten," Cameron said with a little salute.

"Definitely a nine," Sam smiled at her. "That was fantastic!"

"Seven," Daniel said, making an effort to throw off his depression and join in the teasing. "Good technique but you need to work on your presentation!" Vala stuck her tongue out at him and he made a face back at her.

Teal'c surprised them all by saying, "Ten out of ten, Vala Mal Doran. You can return next week."

As he offered her a hand and helped her up, the others started to laugh. Brin and Saurun looked at each other in confusion but Cameron and Daniel's laughs were infectious and they soon found themselves giggling as they patted Vala's back and said, "Well done."

When they had packed the blanket away and finally stopped laughing, Cameron said, "Well, let's get out of here then." He indicated the archway that had appeared in the wall while Vala had floated her way back to the ground. "So is it Earth Challenge or Fire Challenge next?" he said as much to himself as anyone else and was a little surprised when Sam said, "My money's on Earth."

Saurun went a little pale and Brin patted his arm saying, "Don't worry. Madrianna said I was the child of Fire so you won't have probably won't have to go anywhere near one."

Vala fell in beside Saurun as they followed the rest of the group into the tunnel mouth. "Do you have a special fear of fire, Saurun?"

He swallowed nervously and nodded but was saved from answering by Brin who said, "Saurun's parents were killed in a fire. He was the only one to survive. He's been afraid of fire ever since."

Vala patted Saurun's back. "Brin's right. You've done your challenge so whatever the fire one turns out to be, you probably won't have to go anywhere near it. Try not to worry about it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Myrddin's Shield**

Chapter Six

The tunnel, that SG-1, Brin and Saurun now found themselves in, seemed to go on for miles. It was at least smoother, wider and drier than previous passageways and one by one the seven companions felt warm enough to loosen their cloaks and unzip their jackets a little. They also found it was possible to walk in groups of two or three now that the passageway was broader and most of the group took the opportunity to hold a conversation.

From his position in the middle of the group, Teal'c could hear Cameron and Sam discussing the likelihood of being able to extrapolate information from the Shield so that Sam could engineer something similar when they got back home. He could also hear Brin and Saurun sharing some memories of family events and the mischief they had got up to on more than one occasion: he smiled to himself as he listened to their chatter.

After a while, Teal'c's mind began to wander and he frowned as he became locked in his own dark thoughts. He found himself attacked by a growing sense of unease: the incident at the frozen glacier had been almost as Vala had described her dream. Indeed, those premonitions which she had shared, appeared to have been highly accurate. Teal'c began to fear that her vision of Daniel Jackson's death would come true unless drastic action was taken.

At the rear of the group, Vala tried to ignore the growing sense of anxiety in the pit of her stomach and take note of the advice she had only a few minutes ago given to Saurun. _Try not to worry. Huh, some chance._ She thought about what they had already gone through and what might lie ahead. They had successfully passed through the Water and Air challenges so that left Earth, Fire and whatever challenge Daniel's disc represented.

Vala realised that her dream had not included any version of the Fire challenge. She assumed that the depiction she'd seen of markings in an earthen floor was more than likely the Earth challenge. It occurred to her that as she hadn't dreamed about something horrible happening in the Water or Air challenges and those had been overcome without too much trouble, perhaps the Fire challenge would prove less difficult than Saurun feared.

Walking beside Vala, Daniel could tell from her silence that she was clearly worrying over what lay ahead: whether her dream was going to come true or not. He supposed he should be more anxious as she had essentially dreamed that he would get hurt but he believed what he had told her yesterday: that the future was not written in stone. He was also certain that whichever Ancient had given Vala the premonition had done so in order to keep them all safe.

He decided to try to distract Vala from her anxious thoughts. "So Vala…you were pretty amazing back there! Care to tell me how you learned to do that."

"What?" Vala looked confused for a moment. "Oh, that. Nothing to it." She waved away the rare compliment and saw disappointment cross Daniel's face. He was clearly hoping she would share her memory with him. _Come on Vala, give the man a bone. It won't cost you anything to tell one true story. It might help you tell more of them._

"So I was nine years old and a bit of a handful," Vala began.

"I'll bet!" Daniel interrupted with a knowing nod of his head.

Vala slapped his arm. "Do you want me to tell you the story or not?"

"Sorry. Yes, go on. I'm listening." He had the grace to look apologetic.

"There was this boy in the village, Dra'van. He was a couple of years older than me and he used to bully us younger kids. He was always daring us to do stupid things and then laughing at us when we couldn't or wouldn't. Anyway, one day he borrowed a Rek'no'varet from his father and dared one of us to use it to jump off a cliff near my village."

What's a Rek'no'varet?" Daniel asked.

Vala waved her arms as she described the equipment: "It's a piece of gear the Jaffa use to jump into awkward enemy battle zones. It's a bit like a pair of huge wings made from lots of articulated pieces of thin metal."

"Oh, I see." Daniel looked aghast at the thought of a small child using one to jump off a cliff.

"Nobody else wanted to do it so I volunteered," Vala said proudly.

Daniel looked at her and shook his head. "Completely nuts!"

Vala's tone was haughty. "Thank you for your comment, darling, but I thought I was being very brave."

Daniel tried to appease her. "I'm sure you were…I take it you made it then…as you're standing here now."

Somehow Vala managed to look both excited and abashed at the same time. "Yes, I made it…not quite in one piece but close enough."

"What did you do?" Daniel demanded a confession.

"I broke my arm." Vala shrugged. "It wasn't the end of the world."

"And this is a happy memory?" Daniel sounded incredulous.

"The best. It was such a fantastic feeling floating free up there. Above everything. No-one to bother me." Vala grinned at him as she remembered. "And after that Dra'van didn't bother us anymore. He knew I was more than a match for him."

"I'm sure he did," Daniel said. "Well, if you hadn't done that crazy dare as a child, I guess you wouldn't have been ready to tackle the Air challenge back there."

"Oh, I think I'd have given it a go anyway," Vala said impishly.

Daniel sighed. "You probably would have, wouldn't you?...Do you ever think about the consequences of what you're about to do?" he asked. As soon as he said it, he realised that it had come out more sharply than he'd meant. "Sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Vala tried to hide the wounded expression that flitted across her face. "You sound cross, Daniel. Are you mad at me for some reason?"

"No, not mad." Daniel hesitated before admitting, "I was just worried you were going to get hurt."

Vala's face broke into a small smile. "Yes, I know Daniel…I admit I've sometimes been reckless in the past but there's more at stake now…I promise you I wouldn't take a completely unnecessary risk."

Daniel smiled back. "Good. I'm glad to hear it."

The two of them walked on in companionable silence and ahead of them Teal'c allowed himself a small smile. He hadn't been able to avoid overhearing their conversation and was glad at the steps, however tiny, his friends were taking to try to understand each other better.

After a further mile of walking, the passageway began to climb steeply upwards so that, by the time they came to the opening into the next chamber, they were all slightly out of breath and ready for a drink from their canteens.

Looking around, they could see that they had come out again into a vast cavern, hollowed out of rock which was made up of darker materials than the previous level that they had been through and which somehow seemed to absorb any glimmer of light. Their torches picked out eerie shapes and shadows and failed to reach the end of the chamber. Cameron pulled a flare from his pack and ignited it.

Once the chamber was flooded with the flare's temporary light, they could see that once again there were wall sconces holding bowls of oil on either side of the entrance: Teal'c and Sam quickly set to lighting them and as the ancient illuminations flared and brightened, they saw that immediately ahead the cavern was filled with columns that were all about six feet high and covered with inscriptions.

Daniel looked as if he was in archaeological heaven as he started making notes and said to no-one in particular, "I can see the names of the knights of King Arthur's court on some of these: Gawain, Percival, Lancelot, Bors, Caractacus…"

Leaving Daniel to record the inscriptions, Cameron walked away through the dozens of pillars filling this part of the chamber until he came out on the other side. There were more oil filled sconces which he lighted and then stared out at the mosaic of square floor stones covered with writing, running away into the distance. Under his breath, he muttered, "Guess this is what Vala's been dreaming about."

He peered ahead into the gloom trying to assess the distance the tiles covered and winced as he realised that some way ahead there were several holes in the floor, where presumably unlucky adventurers had fallen to who knew what end. Vala had something about spikes, hadn't she?

He turned to find Teal'c and Brin standing beside him. "Think this is the place in Vala's dream?"

"I believe it is," Teal'c intoned gravely.

"Then we'd better be extra careful going across."

The Jaffa inclined his head. "Indeed."

Cameron said to Brin's puzzled look, "Vala dreamt about this place before we came here. She dreamt one of us got hurt so we'd better all keep our wits about us." Brin nodded his head in agreement and Cameron hid a smile at the boy's attempt to look sage. "Well, let's go see how Jackson's doing. We may have to drag him away if we don't want to spend days down here."

Teal'c's cheek twitched and he sighed. "Indeed."

When the three of them returned to the beginning of the chamber, Daniel was excitedly showing Vala and Saurun the different inscriptions on the obelisks: giving Saurun a quick lesson on Arthurian legend and making notes in his latest battered and well-thumbed notebook while Sam watched him fondly.

Cameron cleared his throat to get their attention. "I think this is the place in Vala's dream, folks. We've got a whole heap of floor with writing on it to get across, just the other side of these pillars. Anything here going to help with that?"

Vala looked anxious as Daniel said, "I don't know. These seem to be a roll of honour for the knights of King Arthur's court. I should probably take a bit more time just to make sure there aren't any hidden clues here. A few of these also seem to have the Earth symbol on so I guess this is the Earth challenge."

Sam held up her disc. "Let's find out where this goes then."

Cameron said, "Well, finish making your notes and then come and look at the inscriptions on the tiles. We can take a proper meal break while we assess the situation."

The group followed Cameron through the pillars to the middle of the chamber with Daniel and Vala trailing behind. Daniel was busy scribbling down translations; Vala was trying to put off seeing the place that had haunted her dreams. She shivered slightly as goose-bumps appeared on her arms and neck at the sight of the inscribed floor tiles stretching away into the distance. This was the place she had been dreading and this was the place where she must make sure Daniel came to no harm.

As everyone sat on the earthen floor and ate something, Daniel walked up and down the length of the square tiles, munching on a chicken salad MRE and translating the Latin inscriptions as he went. Cameron waited for a moment or two then asked, "So Jackson? Think you can work out a way across?"

"Well, we've got the words for truth, light, power, worth and strength and the words are repeated in a different order on each line. We'll just have to work out the pattern." He consulted his notebook before saying: "The writing on the obelisk near the Gate said we had to conquer the elements to reveal the Shield's truth or veritas, light or lumen and power or potentia so maybe that's the right order…Let me just check whether…yes, the Archway at the village used those same words in the same order."

As they finished eating, the rest of the team stood and got ready to move on and Cameron said, "Right...Teal'c, I think we should tie some rope round the lead man just in case it's not as simple as it seems…or in case he makes a mistake…No, insult intended, Dr Jackson!" he added to Daniel's affronted expression.

Suddenly Vala stepped in front of Daniel and blocked his way, half a foot stepping on the stone carved with the word "veritas" in the first row.

"Vala!" they all chorused and Cameron added, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

With a determined look on her face, she stated, "Going first."

"And why would you want to do that?" Cameron asked with some irritation.

Vala shrugged. "I'm lighter than Daniel so easier for Teal'c to hold on to should anything go wrong…and I can read Latin as well as Daniel can so why not?"

Daniel groaned with frustration and moved as if to step up and pull her back but suddenly found the muscled bulk of Teal'c standing in his way.

"Vala Mal Doran will lead," the Jaffa warrior said in a tone that brooked no arguments. He handed his staff weapon to Saurun and turned around before anyone could argue, slipping the rope he had been holding at the ready over Vala's head and under her arms, tightening the loop until it was a snug fit.

"This is ridiculous," Daniel protested.

"Is it not true that Vala Mal Doran can translate this language almost as well as you, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel grudgingly nodded as Teal'c continued, "Also she is far lighter than you and, as she has said, will therefore take little effort to keep safe."

As Daniel turned to appeal to Cameron, Vala whispered, "Thanks, Muscles."

Teal'c said softly, "I hope you are following the right course of action."

"Me too," she whispered again, giving him a nervous smile.

Daniel was still grumbling when Cameron gave the order to set off. Vala followed Daniel's advice about the order of the stones and they made steady progress across the cavern floor.

A few rows into the puzzle, they noted there were one or two stones that were missing: when Vala peered into one and shone her torch down she could just about make out the sharp spikes at the bottom and the remains of a skeleton. She shuddered and took a steadying breath, comforted by Teal'c's solid presence behind her and by the knowledge that if she could still hear Daniel grumbling then he was in no danger.

The pattern of the three words for truth, light and power seemed to work and they grew more confident as the end of the floor space started to come into view, moving more surely and quickly. Even so, the vastness of the cavern meant that a good half an hour had passed when Vala stopped suddenly and said, "Oh! Now there seem to be a whole load of stargate symbols. How are we supposed to know which ones to step on?"

"Oh man. I knew this was going too well," Cameron said. "Any ideas, Jackson?"

Saurun and Brin looked worried as Daniel threw up his hands in frustration and said, "I don't know! It could be any number of combinations! What if I've missed something on the pillars back there that would have given us a clue?"

Cameron threw up his hands. "My bad! I shouldn't have rushed you, Jackson. I'm sorry. Guess we'll have to go back then?"

Sam said, "Daniel, we might still be able to work this out. Let's try to think it through. Vala, can you see how many rows of symbols there are?"

"Yes, there are seven. Only seven!" she called back to them.

"Okay so I assume we can rule out Atlantis, at least?" Sam said.

Daniel shook his head, "Only if we're sure we're supposed to include a point of origin! And is that supposed to be the one for this world or our own?" Daniel waved his hands again to emphasise his frustration.

"Let's assume it is the usual six plus the point of origin for this planet," Sam said. "I don't think Merlin would have expected the people here to be able to travel out of this galaxy before they were advanced enough to get through the challenges he set here. Make an educated guess, Daniel."

Daniel frowned. "Sam, it's not that simple. It could be the address for a world with a society that Merlin established like Camelot. Or Castiana, Sahal or Vagonbrei for that matter. I don't know which one to choose…" _and I don't want to risk Vala's life on a risky choice._

He stared into space for a few seconds, seeking inspiration then hurriedly grabbed his notebook from his bag, scribbled down some symbols and ripped out a page and gave it to Teal'c to pass to Vala. "Can you see any of those symbols in the row in front of you?" he asked.

"Yes, the first symbol and third symbol are right here in front of me. I can't see the second one anywhere," Vala replied.

Daniel started thinking out loud: "All right. So that knocks out Vagonbrei." He scribbled three more symbols on a sheet of paper and passed it forward. "Vala, can you see the second row clearly? Any of those symbols appear?"

"Yes, I can see the third symbol but not the others."

Daniel grimaced. "Well, assuming I've remembered the addresses correctly, it looks like the first two symbols of Camelot's address are in the first two rows so it could well be Camelot."

He weighed up the pros for choosing Camelot as the destination address: "Camelot was at the centre of all the other locations where clues were hidden by Merlin. It's also the name of his favourite place, where King Arthur had his court." He looked back at Sam and Cameron for their opinions.

Sam said, "Sounds logical to me."

Cameron nodded. "You've convinced me. I think it's worth a try anyway. Vala, you happy to go for it?"

"Yes, I trust Daniel's judgement," she replied then added tongue in cheek, "on this subject anyway…He knows Merlin's thinking inside out, after all!"

Cameron grinned and said, "Okay, off you go then but for heaven's sake tread lightly, you hear! Teal'c I hope you've got a good hold on her!"

Teal'c braced himself as Daniel called out the first symbol and Vala stepped forward. For a second, it seemed as if they had made the right choice and everyone relaxed. She was just about to ask for the next symbol when there was a sudden rumble and the ground opened up beneath her.

Teal'c reacted quickly but even as he pulled her backwards, she dropped down out of sight and the rope slipped through his hands by a few feet before he was able to plant his feet squarely and stop her momentum. Earth and dust were thrown up into the air making them all cough as they attempted to cover their mouths and noses to prevent inhaling too much powdered rock. When the rumbling finally stopped, it was Daniel who shouted first, "Vala?"

There was silence and then a muffled coughing sound.

"Teal'c can you see her?" Daniel's voice was full of anxiety and not a little anger aimed at himself.

The Jaffa's voice was strained as he replied, "No, I cannot and I cannot move closer until the rest of you hold the rope in a secure position to stop Vala Mal Doran from falling further."

Daniel, Saurun, and Sam passed the rope around their bodies and planted their feet to take the strain. Teal'c took a step forward and peered into the darkened hole ahead. "Vala Mal Doran! Can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

This time, to the team's relief, her voice came back albeit unsteadily, "Mmm. Mostly my pride!" The cough that followed betrayed her humorous words and she continued with: "Uh, I think I may have broken a rib."

Daniel winced at remembered pain and felt even angrier with himself for getting things so wrong and causing Vala a serious injury. As he kept his hands firmly on the rope, helping to hold her above the dangers that lurked at the bottom of the pit, he berated himself for not insisting that they go back to the pillars to make sure that they had all the information they needed before setting out.

Anger at Cameron for rushing him mixed in with his own sense of guilt and he also found he was starting to feel a little cross with Vala for insisting on going first across the floor of the cavern. _If she'd let me go first, I could have seen all the symbols and maybe guessed the right address! _

Daniel's irritation was swiftly chased away and replaced by worry as Teal'c said, "I am going to pull you up now, Vala Mal Doran. Try to keep as still as you can."

Teal'c's torso heaved with the strain as he slowly pulled on the rope and passed its heavy coils back down the line to his waiting companions. With careful manoeuvring, he finally raised her up out of the pit and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Thanks, Muscles. I owe you one," Vala said softly.

Teal'c assessed her clammy, pain-filled face. "You have understated the severity of your injuries."

Vala smiled weakly. "Maybe just a little."

"Teal'c?" Daniel strained to see past him. "How bad is she hurt?"

"I'll live," Vala tried to joke but another round of coughing cut off her answer.

"I think her injuries are moderately severe," Teal'c said.

Cameron took charge. "Right. We're going to retrace our steps very carefully and make camp. Vala needs medical attention and I think we're all getting a little tired. We can start fresh after a few hours rest."

The group slowly made its way back across the floor. Cameron, Brin and Sam reached the collection of pillars first and started setting up camp: pulling blankets and their roll up mats out of their backpacks. Saurun followed more slowly, weighed down with his own staff, Teal'c's staff weapon and Vala's backpack.

Daniel hung back, making sure that Teal'c could find his way back across the stones, burdened as he was with Vala in her injured state. Finally, they made it back to the safety of the open area in front of the pillars and Teal'c gently laid Vala down on a mat. Each step had been agony for her and half way across the floor, she had passed out cold.

Daniel hovered while Sam assessed Vala's medical condition. Cameron walked over and asked, "Well, Sam? How's she doing?"

"Not too good. I think she could have some internal injuries as well as the broken rib," she said to Cameron. They exchanged a look and Sam knew what he was going to ask before he asked it.

"I'll try," she said, as she reached for Vala's backpack and pulled the Goa'uld healing device from it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Vala regained consciousness, she found a pair of anxious blue eyes looking down at her. "I thought I told you not to scare me like that again," Daniel said, not really realising he was speaking out loud.

"Sorry. Beyond my control," Vala responded.

Daniel mentally shook himself before asking, "How are you feeling? You had us worried."

"Better. I feel better." She looked at Daniel questioningly.

"Sam used the healing device on you. She said she thinks she was able to repair most of the damage but you'd better take it easy until we can get you checked out at home by Dr Lam."

Vala grimaced. "I'm not sure taking it easy is going to be an option until we finish this quest but I'll try and be careful. How long was I out?"

"About four hours. Everyone's taking the chance to rest now before we go on."

Vala noted the weariness in his face and asked, "What about you, Daniel? Have you had any rest?"

He nodded then shrugged. "Teal'c took watch the first hour then I relieved him. I couldn't sleep." He hesitated then continued: "I wanted to be with you when you woke up…to say I'm so sorry I messed up. I should have insisted we went back and double-checked the pillars."

Vala's heart leapt and she looked away, confusion filling her at his obvious concern and his unusual openness in showing that he cared about her enough to want to be there when she woke up. "You can't always be right, Daniel," she said. "We all pushed you into making a choice when you'd already said you thought it was a bad idea…Don't beat yourself up about it. I'll be fine."

Daniel was silent for a while, considering something that was nagging away at the back of his mind. At last, he asked, "Vala why _did_ you go first across the stones?"

Vala shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "In the dream I had, you were leading us over the stones…You suddenly disappeared into one of those pits we saw…and I knew you were dead." She swallowed and turned to look at him, fixing him with deep, serious eyes. "I couldn't let that happen, Daniel."

Daniel looked at her accusingly. "You should have told me exactly what you were afraid would happen when we were talking about it last night. Why didn't you say anything to any of us? You shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that."

Vala hesitated. "Well, I did tell Teal'c," she admitted.

"Oh so that's why he followed your lead," Daniel said with dawning comprehension and a faint stirring of anger that Teal'c had knowingly let Vala put herself in danger. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me or why you went first. I thought we were friends. Friends should be honest with each other…and Teal'c could just have easily held a rope for me, whatever he said."

"I didn't tell you about my dream because…well, you hadn't exactly wanted my company before we got here." Vala noticed that Daniel squirmed slightly under her accusing look.

"Okay, that's fair enough but why did you go first?"

Vala bit her lip. "I wanted to make sure you'd be safe. The dream was so real, Daniel, and it's been so accurate, I knew I had to do something to change the outcome of what I'd seen…I figured if you didn't go first, you couldn't get hurt."

Daniel frowned. "But it doesn't make any sense to think if I didn't go first nothing at all would happen. Didn't you think it would just mean you got hurt instead?"

Vala shrugged, trying to pretend that hadn't occurred to her and said lightly, "Well better me than you in danger, darling. You're too important to everyone to let something happen to you."

Daniel frowned again. "You make it sound like somehow my life's more important than yours…" His blue eyes pierced her and she found she couldn't look away. "Is that what you think?"

Vala sighed. "Well, I don't know. I mean I'm good in a fight and a have a few useful connections on other planets but I haven't got any special skills that make me indispensable like the rest of you."

"That's totally untrue," Daniel protested.

"Is it?" Vala asked. "Mitchell's got the command thing going for him; Sam's smarter than anyone else in this galaxy; you're the specialist in all things ancient; and Teal'c's, well, Teal'c's Teal'c." Vala drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, radiating depression. "What have I got? At best an ability to read Goa'uld and use a few Goa'uld devices but there are other people around who can do that just as well as me. Would anyone really miss me if I wasn't around?" She ventured a look at Daniel. _Would you miss me?_

Daniel was dismayed. "Vala! If we've made you feel like that…If I've made you feel like that, I'm really sorry. I thought you knew that you'd earned your place in the team. I…We need you and we all really care about you."

_But do you care, Daniel?_ Vala thought as she regarded him. Under her scrutiny, Daniel flushed and felt compelled to say more: to try to let her know that he cared about her. "You have an aptitude for languages which makes you a great help to me and I thought…well, I thought you were kind of enjoying working with me."

Vala's eyes looked deeper than ever and Daniel thought he saw a flash of hope in them. He felt that his personal barrier was about to be breached. Was he ready? One step forward and they could never go back to where they were now. "And as an aerial acrobat you're fantastic," he said trying to ease back from the intimacy of the moment. "Those skills alone make you invaluable to the SGC! We need you in SG-1."

Vala looked away again: she'd thought he had been about to tell her that he needed her, that he cared for her but, yet again, she was disappointed. When she spoke, her words were so soft Daniel had to lean closer to hear her: "Things can't stay the same forever, Daniel. What if you…what if Sam, Teal'c and you all move on to different posts, different planets? Then where do I belong?"

Daniel knew that the barrier he'd been trying to hang onto was crumbling, fracturing as heard the longing for a sense of home filling Vala's voice. _Not so different then after all?_ As he heard the others starting to stir around the chamber, he regretted that he had tried to forestall this intimate moment that had arisen between them; had tried to put off telling her how he felt.

Before the chance was gone completely, Daniel reached out and gently touched her face. He waited until she was looking at him again then said softly, "Maybe we could talk more about that later?...About whether we belong together maybe."

As he said the words, Daniel felt the last piece of the barrier between them tumble down and a huge weight fall away from him. He smiled hesitantly in response to the smile growing on her face; a smile that he was only now beginning to realise she seemed to reserve just for him.

"Do you really mean that, Daniel? You mean we might have a chance to be together?" Vala held her breath as she waited for his reply.

Daniel spoke quickly, time was running out. "All I know is, I don't think I could see a future without you in it." He was aware that Sam was heading their way to check on Vala. "We'll talk when we get home, okay."

Vala beamed at him and squeezed his hand, before ordering, "Give me a hand up."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you get some more rest?"

"No, silly. I'm fine."

Daniel gently pulled her to her feet.

"Okay. Now give me a hug," Vala demanded and Daniel found himself responding before he even had time to think about it. Then she said softly, "We'll talk later then, Daniel…a really long talk about everything?"

"Yes, I think it's time we did that," he said and briefly buried his face in her hair.

"Good." Vala gave him a tight squeeze then quickly became all business as Sam arrived at her side and the rest of the group began to climb out of their sleeping bags, yawn and stretch.

Vala acknowledged the expectant smile on Sam's face with a quick grin of her own. Her friend had seen Daniel embracing her and suspected that something had happened between them but she would wait until she and Vala were alone to find out exactly what had been said.

"How are you feeling, Vala? How are your ribs? Anything still hurting?"

Vala brushed away her friend's concerns: "I'm fine, Sam, apart from a slight headache I've never felt better. Thanks to you."

Sam patted her arm. "You're welcome."

Vala turned back to Daniel, saying, "Now I think it's time to get on with solving this puzzle, don't you? Let's take another look at those pillars. See if you can't come up with a little of your usual inspiration, darling."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

By the time the rest of SG-1, Brin and Saurun were awake and nourished, Daniel and Vala were making their way systematically through the pillars: writing down the names of the knights mentioned; noting the number of times the Earth symbol appeared; and taking special notice of the pillar describing Arthur and his great deeds.

When they reached the end, Cameron and Sam came over, carrying coffee and MREs that Daniel and Vala gratefully took from them.

Cameron asked, "How are you doing, Vala? Feeling okay?"

Vala smiled in response and said, "I'm fine. Sam did a great job."

Cameron turned his attention to Daniel. "Jackson, did you get _any_ sleep? You didn't wake me or Sam to relieve you on watch."

Daniel shrugged his concern away. "I'm fine. I was awake anyway so I thought you guys might as well get some rest while you could. Vala and I have just about finished translating all the inscriptions on the pillars."

Cameron sighed. "So did you find out anything new?'

Sam waved her disc at them. 'Don't suppose you spotted any holes where this would fit? This is the Earth challenge, isn't it?"

Daniel looked at her like a light bulb had just clicked on above him and then banged his head with his hands. "Oh, of course. I am such an idiot!" he exclaimed and then went bounding off towards one of the pillars. The others looked at each other in amusement then followed close on his heels.

Daniel stood in front of one of the pillars inscribed with the Earth symbol and said loudly, "Terra!" There was humming noise and a symbol suddenly appeared: Vala thought it looked like a letter from the Ancient alphabet but wasn't sure which one it was. Daniel wrote it down hurriedly before it disappeared again.

Glancing at the members of the SG-1 team following him round, he said for their benefit. "There are six pillars with the earth symbol on. Six! I should have realised that meant something." He hurried round to each of the other five pillars, saying the Latin word for Earth and forcing them to reveal their hidden symbols. When he'd finished, he held up his notebook for the others to read:

A, A, V, N, L, O

They looked at the translation with dawning comprehension. Cameron said, "The hidden letters spell out Avalon? I mean, Avalon as in the huge storehouse of treasure we found at Glastonbury back at home right?"

Daniel bounced on his heels and smiled with relief. "Exactly!"

Sam groaned, "So that means we needed the gate address for Earth all along!"

Vala said with a smile, "Great! We can get on our way then." She winked at Teal'c, asking, "Hey Muscles, want to tie me up anyway just in case?"

Daniel turned to Vala. "I don't think you should have a rope tied round a broken rib even if Sam's done a good job of healing you. Why don't you let me lead this time?" Vala's face fell.

Cameron said, "Daniel's right, Vala. We're sure we've got the symbols we need this time. No-one's going to be in any danger. Besides I'm sure you've already changed the outcome of your dream if that's what's worrying you."

Vala looked anxiously at Daniel and then out towards the cavern floor. "I know it's irrational but the thought of Daniel going first just…"

Sam suddenly spoke, "Why don't you let me lead? After all, I'm supposed to be the child of Earth, right? We all know the route across the cavern floor now and I definitely know Earth's gate address!…I can wear a rope like Vala did just in case the area around the gate symbols has been weakened by the failure of our first attempt…Then everybody's happy."

Cameron nodded. "Good plan, Sam." He waited for Daniel and Vala to acquiesce then said, "Okay let's go fill Brin and Saurun in on what we've found out and pack up our gear. Time to get going."

Vala hesitated then went over to Sam who was concentrating on packing up her kit. Vala tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Making sure no-one else was within earshot, she asked, "You know I'm not saying you're less important to me than Daniel, right?"

Sam smiled. "Don't be silly. I know that, Vala. We both just want to make sure we keep him safe. Right?" Vala nodded gratefully in reply.

With their gear stowed away and a rope tied firmly around her torso, Sam stepped fearlessly onto the first stone and led the way briskly across the extensive cavern floor. Brin and Saurun were chanting the Latin names under their breath as they stepped on each inscription. Ahead of them Daniel stopped for a moment and turned to say, "I'll write this all down for you when we get back to the village, Saurun. So you and your people will have the means to get through these challenges in the future."

Saurun smiled at him. "Thanks. I would be very glad of your help."

In a much faster time than their earlier foray had taken, they reached the section of the floor covered with stargate symbols. Sam took a deep breath before tentatively placing one foot on the first symbol of Earth's home address. There was no rumbling and no dust so she placed her other foot on the stone and let out the breath she had been holding.

One by one the others followed as she stepped on the next five symbols and then finally landed on the symbol for the point of origin; this world's symbol. As he went past the hole made by their previous attempt, Daniel shuddered at the sight of what had awaited Vala below. He was grateful yet again for Teal'c's enormous strength and very mindful of how easily Vala's life could have been lost: without him having the chance to tell her how he really felt about her.

Life was definitely too short and he was determined not to let this important second chance at happiness pass him by. He promised himself he would give their relationship a chance to develop into whatever it would turn out to be.

The cavern floor ended with a stretch of blank ground about three feet wide, making it necessary for everyone to stand in a long line along the steep rock wall that now faced them. "Anyone see a circle where this thing will fit?" Sam asked as she eased the rope from around her middle and Teal'c wound it up.

This end of the cavern was deep in shadow: the light from the bowls of oil not making it this far. Using their torches, they scoured the wall in front of them, looking for the place where the disc would fit. It was Brin who spotted the circular hole first: it was carved out of the rock face at a height of about seven feet. Teal'c could just about have reached up to the hole but Sam wanted to do her part as the Child of Earth. She took off her backpack and turned to Teal'c. "Can you give me a boost so I can slip the disc into position?"

Teal'c obliged by clasping his hands together and expertly hoisted Sam by one foot so that she was high enough to reach the round gap in the rock face. She clicked the disc into place and then Teal'c lowered her gently to the floor. Once again, there was the sound of stone grinding against stone and an archway appeared in the wall underneath the spot where Sam had inserted her disc. Yet another passage led away into the darkness.

"Nicely done, Sam, Teal'c," Cameron commented. "Okay folks, let's get going. The next challenge awaits."


	7. Chapter 7

**Myrddin's Shield**

Chapter Seven

Led by Teal'c, the group travelled into the oppressive darkness at the centre of the mountain. Their trail twisted and turned through the heart of Quietus Mons but always headed steadily downwards. Even those who were unbothered by claustrophobia began to feel the pressure of hundreds, maybe thousands of feet of solid rock bearing down on them.

Brin glanced at Saurun, noting the way his face had grown pale. He knew what his friend was thinking: given that the Water, Air and Earth challenges lay behind them, it was highly likely that the Fire challenge was coming up soon. He patted his dark-haired Bond-brother on the back reassuringly. "Hey, Saurun. Everything's going to be fine. We've made it through all the challenges so far…no problem."

Saurun raised an eyebrow at him. "No problem? What do you call Vala almost falling in that pit of spikes back there?"

Brin shrugged. "Teal'c had her held safe. She's alive and Sam was able to use that jewelled device to heal her just like Vala healed Hana. I think Myrddin must have sent all of them because he knew they would defeat his challenges. He wants us to get the Shield working again...I tell you we're invincible!"

Saurun couldn't help laughing. "I wish I had your confidence."

Brin grinned at him. "You know I'm right…When am I ever wrong?"

"Modest too!" Saurun cuffed his blond-haired counterpart and tried to let Brin's confidence flow through him but it was difficult when his heart and his feet felt like lead weights, growing heavier with every step he took towards what he knew could only be the Fire challenge.

Behind the boys, Sam and Vala walked in silence. Now that the Earth challenge was over, Vala felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her. Daniel was alive and there was no more danger to face. She also felt absurdly happy: _he said he couldn't see a future without me in it!_ She looked at Sam who shot her a happy grin. Vala squeezed her arm silently and grinned back. She couldn't wait for the next Girls' Night Out when she could fill Sam in on everything Daniel had said and hopefully was going to say later. Later couldn't come soon enough.

Daniel followed the two women and couldn't help noticing the grins passing between them. He flushed slightly and hoped no-one noticed. He thought about what had passed between Vala and him in the cavern and found that his nervousness was mixed with delight. He still felt very insecure about the depth of Vala's feelings for him and whether they would last the test of time but knowing that she did care for him made him feel happy.

Cameron's thoughts were filled with anticipation of reaching the end of the quest and getting to take a look at Merlin's Shield. He was sure that once Sam had had a chance to look at the force-field core, she would have no trouble engineering some version of it back on Earth. She was just so brilliant, it made his head ache, but he was glad he was along for the ride.

After nearly an hour, Teal'c reached the end of the tunnel. Relief at being able to stand to his full height was quickly followed by surprise and he let out a breath as he surveyed the scene before him. A huge vault opened out ahead: glowing red as the light from a vast lake of magma reflected off the smooth surface of the hard rock faces surrounding the chamber.

Every so often, bright flares shot out from the pit, some rising high enough into the air to hit the walls either side of the cavern. It was hot: so hot it felt as if his nostrils were burning as he breathed in. The heat was unbearable and he started to strip off his arctic layers as quickly as he could.

When the others appeared by his side a moment later, there were sounds of varying degrees of shock from the group succinctly summed up by Cameron who said, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Vala glanced at Saurun. He had turned ghostly white and was shivering. She stepped up to his side, trying to reassure him with her presence and saw that Brin had done likewise. She smiled at the lad over Saurun's head.

"Heat like this can be dangerous. Let's get out of our arctic gear for starters," Cameron ordered. "Then we can try to work out how we get through this challenge."

Daniel, Sam and Cameron stood on the edge of the rock shelf, peering down into the magma pit and surveying the walls, trying to find any clue as to where the disc needed to be placed to allow the next exit to appear.

Sam pointed to the left-hand rock face and said, "I think we're going to have to climb up there. The wall looks bumpy. It looks like it's covered with hand holds and there appears to be a ledge some way up. It should be big enough for several people to stand on."

Cameron mentally assessed his group. Teal'c and Carter he knew could scale any rock face with no problem. Daniel still didn't like heights but he was strong and had completed the Air-Force climbing course successfully. He had no doubt Vala had the agility and strength to climb up, especially after her display in the Air cavern.

The young lad, Brin, was an unknown quantity but he'd seemed pretty capable so far although one concern was his size: he was smaller than everyone else and might have trouble reaching for some of the handholds cut into the rock.

Saurun was going to be the real problem – his fear of fire was going to make him unpredictable…and the added hazard of the periodic flaming eruptions wasn't going to make it easy for any of them. He rubbed his face. "Man, this is going to be hard…and getting all our gear up with us could be interesting."

Teal'c had joined them as they assessed the challenge and offered, "I will carry as much as I can but perhaps we should leave our arctic jackets here. They will be a hindrance and we have foil blankets we can use to keep warm once we get outside again."

Cameron thought about this suggestion then said, "I agree with you. Anything that'll make it easier to climb is a good idea."

Sam asked, "Should we use the ropes to tie us together? In pairs, perhaps?"

Cameron thought about it and shook his head. "The climb's so steep that, if one of us slips, the weight on the rope would likely drag the other one down too." He saw the others agreed and added, "We can still work in groups to keep an eye on each other."

They turned and headed over to the others. Saurun was leaning against the rock face, eyes closed, trying to blot out the sight of the element that terrified him. Brin listened carefully as Sam explained what she thought they needed to do in order to get out of the chamber. When she'd finished, he said, "We're both good at climbing but…Saurun's going to find it difficult."

Opening his eyes, Saurun smiled wanly, "It's the only way out. I'll have to do it even if I don't like it."

On cue, a burst of lava erupted, spraying flaming pumice against the far wall and increasing the wall of heat pushing against them. Saurun shuddered and closed his eyes again.

Cameron glanced at Teal'c and Sam for approval as he suggested, "Teal'c. I think you and Brin should go first. He's the one with the disc and you can give him a hand if any of the holds are too far apart for him to reach…It may be that when you place the disc in position, the exit will be somewhere we can get at without the rest of us climbing. Worth waiting and seeing, I reckon."

Teal'c inclined his head in approval before turning to the young men, saying, "Brin, Saurun, give me your staffs. I will carry them along with my own."

He wrapped the three poles in a make-shift sling and then tied it to the rear of his backpack before throwing the whole thing over his shoulder so that the staffs were out of the way on his back and left his hands free for climbing.

"Ready?" he asked Brin.

Brin nodded and couldn't help grinning with excitement. Cameron clapped him on the back. "Take it steady. No heroics!"

Slowly the two of them made the long hard climb up towards the ledge. Brin proved good at climbing and Teal'c only had to drag him up once or twice when he couldn't quite reach a hold. Around the mid-way point, they found a set of slightly extended footholds that were wide enough to allow them to position their full weight and pause for a rest.

As they started to move upwards again, a fireball shot into the air behind them: illuminating them in a dark orange glow while the heat of it increased the sweat already pouring from them with the strain of the ascent. The rest of the team watched their progress and were relieved when they finally reached the ledge.

"We were right! There's a space for the disc at one end!" Brin shouted down to them. He carefully made his way along the ledge, sliding past Teal'c to place the Fire disc in the awaiting cavity. Once again there was the sound of grinding rock as a doorway slowly appeared at the other end of the ledge.

Nothing else appeared: no secret lift or staircase that Cameron had half been hoping would appear magically out of the rocks. "Well! Looks like we're all going for a climb," Cameron said. "Okay, Daniel, Vala. You're up next. Sam, Saurun and I will be right behind you."

Daniel and Vala put on their backpacks and set off side by side. They worked their way up the rock face at a steady pace. Pausing briefly, at the halfway point, Daniel made the mistake of looking down and felt a wave of dizziness hit. He clung onto the hand holds, breathing hard. "Oh boy."

Vala noted the whiteness of his face and touched his shoulder gently. "Hey, Daniel, what's wrong?"

"Shouldn't have looked down," he gasped as rekindled acrophobia made his head swim. "Big mistake!"

"Just concentrate on your hands and keep moving slowly. I'm right beside you. Just a couple of feet to go and you'll be on solid ground."

Daniel took a deep breath and somehow got his hands and feet moving again. His hands felt slick with sweat and he was sure he was going to lose his grip at any moment. He was aware of Vala by his side speaking encouraging words as she kept pace with him and urged him on. To his surprise, only a couple of minutes passed and he found himself being hauled upwards by the strong hands of Teal'c. He stepped towards the back of the ledge, glad to get away from the precipice edge, and leaned against the cool rock of the tunnel mouth.

Vala was right by his side. "Are you feeling better now, Daniel?"

Daniel bobbed his head slightly: trying to shake off the lightheaded feeling behind his eyes and the rubbery feeling in his legs. "Yes…Thanks for your help."

Vala flashed him her private smile then went to stand beside the others, watching the laborious progress of Cameron, Saurun and Sam as they disjointedly made their way up the rock face. Like Daniel, Saurun was suffering from vertigo and Cameron and Sam were forced to drag him up between them: it wasn't easy given the heavy backpacks that they were carrying, the sheer nature of the rock face and the heat that was making their hands slippery.

Eventually the three of them made it to the halfway point and stopped to rest: Vala could hear them encouraging Saurun. Daniel crept forward, kneeling on the ground to get a view of what was going on below. From his relatively safe position, he heard Cameron give the order to get moving again.

The three of them reached up, straining to find the hand holds which would help them slowly creep up one level. As they moved upwards again, it took the onlookers a moment to realise that Saurun's foot had slipped from a foothold and he was dangling in mid-air.

Cameron made a grab for Saurun's hand as the young man fell and just managed to grasp hold of it. His arm muscles protested and his fingers went into spasm as Cameron gripped tightly onto the only support available with his other hand. He struggled against gravity and the dead-weight of Saurun's body, knowing he must not let himself be pulled from his precarious hold.

Saurun's terrified face looked up at him and his free arm flailed as he tried to grab hold of the rock face, or Sam, or anything that would stop him falling into the fiery abyss below.

"I've got you. Just keep still," Cameron shouted as Sam tried to move closer to grab Saurun from the other side. "Sam, I can't hold on much longer," he gasped and then realised with horror that Saurun's hand was slipping from his.

The next second, Sam was there, leaning out dangerously to try to grab Saurun's other hand. For one heartbeat, they both thought she had been successful. Then Cameron felt the young man's fingertips slip from his hand and watched in horror as Saurun fell towards the broiling magma below. Cameron's mind slowed, making the fall seem endless and he knew the wordless terror in Saurun's eyes was going to haunt him for a long, long time.

As Saurun's body hit the searing heat just above the surface of the molten river, he was enveloped in a white hot light then disappeared from the sight of his horrified companions. Cameron hung suspended above the deadly chasm for what seemed an eternity until he became aware of Sam's anxious voice calling his name.

He swung his hand up and grabbed onto a second hold, leaning his face against the cool rock to calm his thoughts and hoping the trembling in his arms and legs would subside shortly. Sam came up close. "Cam?"

When he turned to look at her, he could see tears and understanding in her eyes. "What the hell am I going to tell Cansalla?" he whispered. "I promised to bring him back safe."

Sam couldn't think of an answer so she just laid a hand on his shoulder in support. "Let's get away from here."

Somehow Cameron forced his limbs to work and the two of them made their way silently up to their friends, waiting anxiously to pull them to safety. Cameron's strength failed him as he reached the top and Teal'c had to drag him up the last few feet onto solid ground. He sat there surrounded by stunned silence punctuated occasionally by sniffs that were coming from Brin as the youngster struggled not to cry.

Sam got to her feet and went over to Brin, pulling him into a strong embrace: the kindness of her touch was too much for Brin and he dissolved into tears. Vala wiped stinging tears away from her eyes and looked helplessly at Daniel, who took one of her hands in his and held on to it, trying to give them both comfort.

Teal'c gripped Cameron's shoulder briefly before helping him to his feet. "We should leave this place then rest," Teal'c said.

Cameron nodded numbly: he gathered everyone up and gently compelled them to follow Teal'c into the passageway, hoping that there would be a place to rest in safety before they had to deal with any more challenges.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was only a few minutes' walk until the six of them came out into a chamber that was warm and filled with gentle light from the humming object that was glowing on a central dais. Cameron set the oil on fire in the two wall sconces situated on either side of the chamber. Then everyone gratefully sank down onto the steps around the dais.

The whole room appeared to be coated with a material that Cameron reckoned was not naturally occurring on this planet and as they began to take in their surroundings, he could see markings and writings surrounding them. Before Daniel could think about getting up and getting to work on translating the Ancient text, Cameron said, "Ten minute break for everybody and that's an order, Jackson."

Daniel acknowledged the order by taking out a drink and unpacking six bars of chocolate from his plentiful supply which he passed round to everyone. Too dazed to do much else, they set about unwrapping the bars and ate them silently.

Cameron swigged from his canteen then addressed what was on everyone's mind. "I know we're all thinking about Saurun, especially you, Brin," he said, catching the youngster's eye, "but we're going to have to put our grief to one side for now. We need everybody concentrating on the job at hand until we can get Merlin's Shield working and get the hell out of here."

Daniel could hear the underlying anger in Cameron's voice and knew that it was just an echo of the anger building inside him: anger at the waste of a young life from the unnecessarily overzealous protection of a technology that should be accessible to the very people it was devised to help.

Daniel knew if Solon had appeared right at that moment, he would have shouted at him until he either had a satisfactory answer as to why the challenge had been fatal or until he was hoarse from making his feelings known. _Damn the Ancients and their stupid nonsensical rules!_

Daniel sighed heavily and rose to his feet: unaware of Vala's understanding eyes following him as he went to look at the writings on the walls. After a moment, she got up and joined him, waiting quietly by his side to see if she could be of any help.

Cameron walked round the room, eyes searching for any indication of a doorway or for the disc shaped hole that would hopefully reveal one once Daniel placed his disc inside. He met Teal'c half way round who was doing the same. Brin followed a little way behind, feeling lost without Saurun. Cameron said quietly to Teal'c, "I don't want to worry anyone but I can't see anywhere for Jackson to put his disc. You got anything?"

"I have not," Teal'c replied. "Perhaps restoring the Shield will reveal some as yet unseen opening."

"I hope you're right," Cameron said and went to join Sam at the top of the dais. She had her laptop out and was trying to get some readings on the alien technology in front of her. The obelisk appeared to be made from the same sort of material as the chamber walls but where as they were grey green, it was a pale blue and white. Coloured lights spilled from three out of four spaces in the oval shape which rested on the top of the pillar.

"Presumably, that dead crystal is the reason that the village shield isn't working," Sam said. She turned to Daniel. "Any clues as to how we're supposed to go about fixing this thing?"

Daniel and Vala were working their way slowly round the chamber. "There's something on the first wall which I think means essentially 'press here to activate or deactivate Myrddin's Shield' and then this section here says…Hmmm." He pressed one hand against the wall and without warning a dark green artefact erupted from the wall.

The object was shaped in the partly circular, partly wavy ridged and lined shape that the members of SG-1 knew so well. Daniel and Vala jumped back before the thing could grab one of their heads and download who knew what into the recipient's brain.

"Oh yes, that's just what we need!" Cameron said. "Remember, _nobody_ is to go near that thing."

Daniel gave the repository a wide birth as he studied the writing near it and said, "If I'm reading the text right, I think this just contains information on how the Shield works. It doesn't appear to be a complete database like the others we've come across."

"I don't care if it's just gives a weather report, no-one goes near it!" Cameron practically snarled.

"Okay, okay." Daniel held up his hands to placate Cameron. "Well, I think there's something over here about using new crystals to replace those which have spent their energy."

"You found a list of spare parts?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, something like that. I'll try it and see." Daniel walked back to the wall in question, pulling a camera out of his bag as he went. "Vala, could you record this so I can leave a record for Sau-Madrianna when we get back." She nodded and took the camera from him.

When Vala was ready, Daniel pressed a series of raised letters in a sequence dictated by the writings. A panel underneath began to glow and then a small door in the wall swung open revealing a number of different coloured crystals and what looked a little like some sort of computer interface.

Sam came over to look and tried hooking up her laptop. "Well, I'm getting some readings from this thing…Not entirely sure what it means but it's a start." She left her laptop recording alien data and peered at the store of crystals. After a moment, she said, "Well, let's take a look at the damaged crystal and see if we can work out which of these is its replacement. Daniel, where did you say we had to press to turn the power off?"

Daniel found the section of text on the wall and pressed the relevant symbol. After a moment, the light from the pillar gradually diminished and then went out. Sam took a look at the readings on her screen then went to investigate the pillar further. Vala joined her.

The small obelisk was of similar design to some technology that the Goa'uld had purloined and utilised and Vala was pretty sure she knew where the switch was located that would make the crystals rise out of their sockets.

"Here," Vala said, showing Sam a small raised square on the base of the obelisk. She pressed it and as she expected the crystals were elevated until they were above the surface of the pillar and could be clearly seen. Each one was a different colour. When Sam extracted the burned out one, it was so badly damaged it was impossible to tell what colour it had been originally.

Sam and Vala went to look at the options. "If all the crystals are supposed to be different colours then the missing one's got to be one of these green ones," Sam said.

Vala nodded. "Yes, that makes sense."

Sam pulled an emerald crystal from the wall space and handed it to Vala. "Try that one and then we'll turn it back on and see if it's working."

Vala carried the crystal over to the pillar and slipped it into place. Then she bent down and depressed the button and watched as the crystals descended back into place.

"Here goes!" Sam called and pressed the on/off symbol on the wall. The crystals began to glow, dully at first and then gradually brighter. Sam grinned at Cameron who gave her a 'thumbs up'. She turned to look back at the pillar just as the crystals returned to full power and there was a blinding flash of light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Vala became aware of her surroundings again, she found herself surrounded by darkness and a silence only broken by the gentle humming of something at work. _Presumably the obelisk?_

Ever so slowly, she sat up, trying to assess whether or not she had been badly injured. The energy pulse, or whatever it was, had made her momentarily lose her balance. Whether it had also knocked her out or whether that had been caused by her subsequent fall down the steps leading from the dais, she wasn't certain.

Vala ran her fingers along one arm, then the other, and over her legs assessing herself for injuries. She winced as her fingers moved over bruises on her legs, where weapons and other items in her pockets had dug into her, and found a nasty bruise where one elbow had hit the unyielding stone steps. Another source of discomfort seemed to be a bruise on the side of her head…and of course not being able to see anything. Although, was it her imagination or, did it seem less dark now.

She felt around her. Her fingers found her torch lying by her side. She tried turning it off and on a few times but nothing happened. _What kind of energy would affect all our torches as well as knocking us off our feet?_ Anxiety gripped her. She heard a few groans as she called out, "Daniel? Sam? Are you okay?...Teal'c, Mitchell, Brin?"

More groans answered her query as the others stirred and sat up. Cameron said, "Man! My head hurts worse than the time Mac and I drank two bottles of neat whiskey and…never mind. How's everyone else doing?"

Sam replied first, "I'm okay, I think…my head's pounding but I'll live."

"I am unharmed," Teal'c stated as he got to his feet and went to retrieve his staff weapon and torch.

Brin stood up slowly and leaned on his staff. "I'm not hurt."

Daniel stood up carefully and said, "My brain feels like it's been shaken loose but otherwise I'm all right."

As she heard the others get to their feet and move around, Vala realised that the chamber wasn't pitch black but rather the horrifying truth was that she couldn't see anything. "Daniel," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her knees and tried to quell the panic rising inside.

"Are you all right, Vala?" Daniel started walking towards her. She shook her head and he quickly went to her side. "Where are you hurt?"

She tried to sound unworried: "A few bruises here and there...but I don't seem to be able to see anything." Tears started to roll down her face although she wasn't really aware of it.

Daniel was dismayed by her admission. He sat down next to her, putting a comforting arm around her, and called for Sam to come over. Cameron joined them and he and Sam both looked horrified when Daniel said, "Vala says she can't see anything."

Sam bent down and said gently, "Hey Vala. Let me take a look."

Vala wiped away the tears dropping off her nose and sniffed. She blinked her eyes rapidly. "Sorry to be so silly. It's just been a rubbish few days…I actually think my sight might be coming back. Everything's grey now rather than black. I'll pull myself together in a minute."

Sam said, "God, Vala. Don't apologise! I'm really sorry I turned the machine on with you right next to it. That was stupid of me! If I hadn't…" She gently examined Vala's face. There were no wounds or signs of damage around her eyes. "I can't see any obvious injuries. Hopefully it's just a temporary shock to your optic nerves. Wish Dr Lam was here to take a look at you though."

Vala took a deep breath: "Help me up, Daniel."

He gently pulled her on to her feet then placed an arm under one of hers. She gripped his arm tightly and said, "Don't let go, will you?"

Daniel swallowed down emotion. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be glued to your side for as long as you need me."

Vala smiled in the direction of his voice and said, "Thanks. Can we please go home now? I've really had enough of this place."

Cameron jerked a thumb in the direction of the obelisk then asked Sam the obvious questions: "So do we think we did something wrong or was that light just part of normal functions? Everything's glowing now and it's humming away like a bee round a Tennessee passion-flower. Do you think we've got it working right?"

Sam patted Vala's arm before going to retrieve her laptop. She looked over the data that had been recorded so far. "Before we turned the Shield core off, there were three distinct energy readings. They're still there but now there's a fourth." She shrugged. "Hopefully that means it's working right."

Cameron looked all around the chamber. "Well, I still don't see a door so we must be missing something here, folks."

Daniel was scanning the text on the walls for any clues as to how they were to get out of the chamber. "I think there was something written about the elements on the far wall. Vala, are you okay if we go for a little walk." Vala nodded and let Daniel lead her away from the dais and over to the inscriptions he wanted to check.

As they walked, she felt vulnerable in a way she had never felt before: completely dependent on Daniel to help her move to the right place and unable to contribute in any way to solving this problem. _Was this what life was going to be like from now on?_ She swallowed, trying to fight back the sense of hopelessness that was in danger of engulfing her. _Your sight's going to come back, Vala. Pull yourself together._

She listened to Daniel thinking out loud, taking comfort in his closeness and the reassuring sound of his voice as his mind worked on the problem. "All right. We've got writing here about the elements: fire, water, air, earth and heavenly realms. This says the elements must be conquered…this part says ask and Merlin will reveal…I wonder…"

Daniel cleared his throat and then started speaking Latin in a loud clear voice, "Vicimus ignis, fluvius, anima, terra et caelum. Myrddin, te oro tuam veritam, lumen et potentiam recludere."

"What did you say?" Cameron asked.

"I said that we'd conquered the elements and asked Merlin to reveal his truth, light and power."

"Well, something's happening," Cameron said as the by-now-familiar grinding sound began. This time however it wasn't a doorway that appeared but a stone cuboid pillar rose up out of the floor next to where they were standing, forcing all of them to take a step backwards.

When it had finished rising, everyone could see that the stone monolith had a circular space at the top of it where the Starlight disc should fit and that there was some writing below the cavity. Daniel quickly explained to Vala what had been revealed in answer to her anxious question.

Cameron approached the pillar, glaring at it. "What's that say?" he asked Daniel.

"Here lies the path to Merlin's Hall," Daniel replied and added, "The design looks a bit like Thor's hammer. I guess when I insert my disc we'll all get transported back to Merlin's Hall in the village."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. How do we know we'll be transported to the village of our choice and not some other village miles away," Cameron asked.

Daniel looked surprised. "There is only one Merlin's Hall. Madrianna speaks to him there on behalf of all the people from all the villages." Seeing the look on Cameron's face, Daniel said, "Perhaps I forget to mention that?"

Cameron grimaced. "Yes, Jackson, you did but I guess we only needed to know about it now so never mind. Okay, everyone make sure you've got all your gear before we try this thing out."

Sam retrieved her laptop and packed it safely away in her rucksack. As she walked past the repository, she paused and couldn't help saying wistfully, "I wish we could find a way to either interface with that thing safely or get it out of the wall and take it back home to study."

"Don't make me drag you over here!" Cameron said, taking a step towards her.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," Sam laughed.

The six of them positioned themselves in a semi-circle around the obelisk. "Ready?" Daniel asked.

"As we'll ever be," Cameron muttered while everyone else nodded.

Still holding Vala's arm, Daniel leaned forwards and slipped the disc snugly into the hollowed out cavity. A bright light streamed from the obelisk and enveloped them all.

Less than a thought later, they arrived in Merlin's Hall. They all stumbled slightly as if they had been dropped from above for the last few feet of their journey. Vala nearly fell, suddenly finding herself unsupported and that her legs seemed to have lost the ability to balance properly. Cameron grabbed her at the same time as he realised that Daniel hadn't come through with the rest of them.

"Where's Daniel?" Vala asked, slight panic edging her voice.

"I don't know," Cameron answered. "We're all here apart from him."

"Do not fear. He is but a moment behind you," Madrianna's voice said. "Myrddin wishes to speak to him."

Cameron muttered, "I swear if Daniel looks into that head-shrinking thing, I'll fry his brain myself!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ok-aay…so why am I the only one still here?" Daniel asked out loud. He was only a little surprised when a glowing form appeared from the ceiling and moved down into the chamber, coalescing once again into the human form of Solon.

Daniel bit back the angry words threatening to come out of his mouth and waited for Solon to explain why he'd been left behind.

"Your people did not use the interface to understand Myrddin's Shield," the Ascended being sought clarification of their apparent rejection of their prize.

"No. We can't use it safely," Daniel explained and added somewhat sarcastically, "guess our brains still aren't evolved enough." He frowned as something occurred to him. "Actually, why can't you give us the information in a form we can use?"

Solon looked slightly confused. "The repository devices have always been the method by which the Four Races both protected their knowledge from the Goa'uld and allowed access only to those races which had advanced enough to use them."

"Well, I don't think that the criterion of 'advancement' applies any more. We've proved that we're advanced enough for the Asgard to consider us to be the Fifth Race. We got through the challenges left by the Lanteans to guard the treasure house at Avalon and those set by Ganos Lal to protect the Sangraal…and I might add we managed to use it to get rid of your mortal enemies, the Ori. I think it's time you cut us a little slack!"

Solon looked perplexed. "This method has been considered best for thousands of years," he said. "It was made for your own protection and for the protection of less advanced races."

Daniel fancied he heard a trace of doubt in Solon's voice and wondered whether he could finally be getting through to the Ancients. He knew several of them were probably listening even now: hovering unseen, refusing to take any action that might interfere with the natural progress of the human species and so damn sure that they were right about what was best for the 'lowers'.

Somewhat wearily, he said, "Why don't you go and talk to the others about it? Maybe after a few thousand years of discussion, you'll actually make a decision and change at least one rule that's ridiculously out of date!" To his amazement, Solon nodded and disappeared the way he had come, leaving Daniel alone.

For a few seconds, Daniel stood where he was, expecting to be transported to Merlin's Hall to join the others but nothing happened. Frustrated, he tried to remove the disc from the obelisk, assuming if he reinserted it, the transport system would be reactivated but it was firmly in place and he couldn't budge it. He tried to find any symbols on the obelisk that might help or any raised inscriptions that he could press to make something happen. Nothing.

"Oh this is just great," he muttered. _What am I supposed to do now? Stay trapped in this cavern with a device I can't use because a) my brain will probably be rewritten and then disintegrate and b) if I survive, let's face it, Cameron will kill me!_ _Or try to find another way out of here?_

Daniel knew that the only other way out would be to work his way back through the caverns. Even though he was making an assumption that the challenges would remain deactivated, he didn't fancy his chances of climbing back down the rock face above the lava pit on his own. Daniel felt dejected, angry and very, very alone.

What had it all been for? Yes, they'd hopefully fixed the Shield so that Maltus or others like him couldn't attack the village in the future but what would happen the next time the thing broke down? They couldn't download the information on how it worked in any form they could use and, although Daniel could leave instructions on how to get through the challenges and on how to find and replace the crystals, the person who was supposed to have been given that information was dead. Saurun was dead.

Replacing the crystals wasn't that easy a task either. What if the next person who tried it was alone and found himself blinded like Vala? Vala. Were she and the others safely back in the village, wondering what had happened to him? Who was going to look after Vala if he didn't make it out of this place?

A voice came from behind him, making him jump: "The eye sees but the mind can be misled. Not everything is as it appears."

Daniel whirled around and felt some of his anger and hopelessness draining away as he realised Shifu was standing behind him. He smiled at the boy who looked largely unchanged from the last time he had seen him. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Even divergent paths may cross in unexpected places," Shifu replied. "It is good to see you again husband of my mother."

"It's good to see you too…Why _are_ you here?" Daniel asked.

"The music plays and the dancer follows the sound though he knows not where it will lead."

Daniel breathed through his teeth: "I really don't have the energy for one of these conversations!"

"The impatient man hears only the ticking clock," Shifu replied.

Daniel sighed and tried to relax. "Okay. You want me to listen. I'll try."

Shifu smiled his gentle smile at Daniel and said, "You have chosen a new path since last we met, husband of my mother. It is a choice that honours all who have gone before you."

Moved by the unexpected praise, Daniel whispered, "Thank you."

"You have new choices to make," the young boy declared. "The path ahead winds in many directions and crosses many others. You may travel far along this path alone and achieve much…but a journey shared has a greater reward waiting at its end."

"A journey shared," Daniel echoed then blinked as realisation dawned. "Are you talking about me and Vala? You think I should allow her to walk with me on my journey."

"No-one can walk entirely alone and a trusted companion makes the way joyful."

"Why's everyone trying to organise my life for me!" Daniel protested.

"When a fork in the road appears, the wise man chooses the right path: the foolish man is taken where he should not go." Shifu answered. "Once the journey is started, he cannot go back for the way is no longer there."

"So you're saying I've got to make the decision now or end up missing the chance?" Daniel asked but Shifu just looked at him serenely. Daniel sighed. "These past few days, I've been thinking a lot about my future…I think I want Vala to be part of it but I've still got some doubts. What if our differences mean we don't fit together? What if it doesn't work out?"

"Though he drowns the fearful man does not grasp the rope."

Daniel said slowly, "I do want to grasp the chance to be with her…I'm just afraid I'm not what she really wants, that she'll leave me."

Shifu just smiled his gentle smile again and Daniel felt some of his doubts leaving him. "You think I should take a chance?"

Shifu nodded. "The truth brings forth wisdom and sight. I wish you well, Daniel. I hope someday our paths may cross again."

Daniel felt the familiar sense of loss as Shifu began to melt away. "Goodbye, Shifu. I hope we will see each other again."

He stood for a moment, uncertain what he should do next. He was thinking about having another go at finding a symbol or switch on the obelisk that might tell him how to leave the chamber when he realised that something was glowing brightly behind him. As he turned, Solon reappeared, carrying a small transparent square.

"Take this, Daniel. It is your reward. It will reveal the design and applications of Merlin's Shield to you. Use it wisely."

Daniel was staggered with the implication that he had changed the mind of an Ancient, possibly more than one mind. Perhaps he really had made a difference with the life he'd chosen. "Thank you."

"Madrianna's people have shown themselves to be worthy. Her apprentice may come here whenever he needs to without undertaking the challenges. He must wear this ring: when he passes it over the amber crystal in Myrddin's Hall, he will be transported directly to this chamber."

Daniel tasted bitterness in his mouth at the thought that Saurun had proved his worthiness but wouldn't get the opportunity to protect his people in the future but somehow he managed to say "Thank you" again.

"Place your palm on the disc of Starlight. You will be taken where you wish to go," Solon said and started to glide away, losing shape and eventually disappearing from view.

Daniel shook his head as if waking from a dream then stared at the see-through square in his hand that meant it hadn't all been his imagination. He hurried over to the obelisk and placed the palm of his hand on the blue, green and silver coloured disc. There was a flash of light again and he found himself landing on the wooden floor of Merlin's Hall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sitting on the chair Cameron had placed under her aching limbs, Vala had never felt so helpless in her life. In the past she had thrived on her independence: her ability to talk, fight or seduce her way out of any given situation. Staying one step ahead of those who sought to own her, hurt her or imprison her had been easy but now as she waited for Daniel to return, she began to have desperate thoughts about her future.

What if her blindness couldn't be cured? She'd have to leave the SGC. Yet she had no other place she could call home, no other friends to help her, no skills she could offer that didn't require her to be fully sighted. What good was an ex-smuggler that couldn't see?

Her head hurt and her elbow throbbed with an unrelenting, annoying pain: she thought about asking Sam for a painkiller but didn't. Now she could feel strange sensations in her arms and hands: if Teal'c hadn't offered to take her gun, she'd have dropped it. Why was she the only one feeling like this? Everyone else seemed to have recovered quickly from the effects of the energy pulse.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes: not tears of distress though, more like cleansing tears. She blinked furiously a few times and the world around her seemed to get a little lighter.

"How are you feeling, Vala?" It was Sam's voice. Her friend crouched down beside her. "You need anything?"

"I think my eyes are a bit better, Sam: it's definitely getting brighter. My elbow's killing me though…and I think my ribs are still sore from earlier: you got any painkillers on you?"

Sam extracted some aspirin from her backpack and handed them to her friend along with and an opened bottle of water. "There you are. That'll help until we get you patched up properly."

"Thanks." Vala swallowed the pills and lifted her face in Sam's direction. "I think I can make out your outline. You're still very blurry but I can tell it's you."

"Thank heaven for that!" Sam said with relief. She called to the others: "Looks like Vala's getting her sight back."

"That's great!" Cameron said. Suddenly a faint humming sound came from the obelisk. It got louder by the second and was joined by a whirring noise. "Something's happening at last. One of the stones in the pillar is flashing," he informed Vala. "Hopefully it's our boy coming back."

The amber stone in the obelisk pulsed and then a flash of light filled the Hall, making the assembled group close their eyes briefly. There was a gasp and then Brin was flying across the room, yelling, "Saurun" at the top of his voice. Before Saurun had even had time to realise where he was, Brin had enveloped him in a bear hug, nearly crying with relief at seeing his Bond brother alive and well.

Everyone crowded around him demanding explanations, except Vala who didn't trust her legs for the moment. A broad grin covered Cameron's face as he felt a huge weight lift from him: he had been dreading seeing Cansalla again but now everything was all right.

Saurun seemed a little confused about where he'd been. "I remember falling and then there was bright light and I don't remember anything else until I arrived back here." He looked around the group and grinned. "You made it through the rest of the challenges then?...Did you fix the Shield?" He realised someone was missing. "Where's Daniel?"

Sam answered, "He's talking to Myrddin and yes Madrianna says that the Shield is working again." She patted his back. "We'd thought we'd lost you: it's so good to see you."

Saurun looked around the smiling faces and then sought out Madrianna who was waiting patiently to one side. He walked over to her and presented himself to her. She smiled at him and gently reached to touch his face. "You've done well, Saurun. I'm glad you have been returned to us safely."

She turned towards rest of the group and said, "Brin, I think you should find your parents and sister and let them know that you are safely home. Tonight we will celebrate your success."

Brin grinned as he grabbed Saurun by the arm and said, "Come on. Let's tell everyone we're home!"

As the door shut behind them, the whirring noise came again and the amber stone began to pulse for the third time that day. Everyone looked expectantly at the dais as the light flashed and smiled with relief when Daniel thudded onto its surface.

Cameron took the steps in two leaps. He searched Daniel's face and demanded. "What happened? Tell me you didn't look into the repository!"

Daniel's eyes shone as he held out the square data crystal Solon had given him. "Didn't have to…Solon gave us this."

"What is it?" Cameron asked, taking it and holding it in his hand. He held it up to the light then passed it to Sam as she came up the steps to join them.

"It's supposed to hold all the instructions on how to use and repair the Shield. Hopefully Sam can work out a way to get the information downloaded from it…Is the Shield working? Has anyone tested it?"

Teal'c answered: "The Shield is functioning as it should, Daniel Jackson, and Saurun has been returned to us."

Daniel was astounded. "What? Where is he?"

Sam said, "He's gone with Brin to tell their family that they've returned safe and well. He didn't have a scratch on him and he didn't seem to know where he'd been the last couple of hours."

"Solon must have stepped in," Daniel said, wondering how many more surprises the Ancients had in store for him. He looked round searching for Vala and spotted her sitting to one side of the Hall: every inch of her looked tired. He jogged down the steps to her side and pulled her gently to her feet and into an embrace. "Hey, you," he whispered. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better but I can now see…more or less. Still a bit blurry but getting there," Vala replied. "What happened to you? I was worried."

Daniel said, "Solon and I had a chat about a few things."

Vala smiled. "You mean you lost your temper with him."

Daniel grinned. "Pretty much…but this time it seemed to make a difference. He went away and came back with a data crystal for us."

"That's great." Vala shivered a little and wondered when the aspirin was going to kick in. "Can we go somewhere warmer now? I'm frozen without my jacket."

Cameron looked at his watch. "Yes, we'd better get a move on. Time's ticking away and we need to get organised for Maltus's visit: get our make-up on, practise our fake coughs and so on." He turned to the seer. "Madrianna, are your people ready to play their parts."

Madrianna nodded. "All has been arranged, Colonel Mitchell. We shall go to the Meeting Hall. Cansalla and the Elders will show you what has been prepared and then I will arrange for you to be given some cloaks to wear so that you will not be recognised and also they will keep you warm."

With an arm still round Vala, Daniel spoke to stop Madrianna leaving the hall. "Wait. Madrianna. Myrddin gave me this ring for Saurun to use."

"Show me."

Daniel was reluctant to leave Vala's side, but she nodded to let him know it was fine. He walked over to the elderly woman's side and gently placed the ring in her outstretched hand. He told her what Solon had said, "When he passes it over the amber stone here in Myrddin's Hall, he will be taken to the heart of the Shield anytime he needs to go there. We'll make sure that you and Saurun have the translation of the writing before we leave so that you can fix the Shield again if you need to."

"Thank you, Daniel. Thank you, all of you, for conquering the elements. Our people will forever be grateful," Madrianna replied then headed out through the wooden doors. A blast of cold wind rushed into the hall, making Vala shiver even more.

Cameron said, "Okay folks, let's get to it." With a bounce in his step, he led his team out of Merlin's Hall and followed Madrianna. The seer found her way easily across the village even without a guide. She led them to the shelter and warmth of the communal building. _Time to put on the performance of our lives;_ Cameron thought to himself as he followed her inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Myrddin's Shield**

Final Chapter

Cameron was amazed at how quickly the villagers had made their village look like a ghost town: empty streets, shuttered windows and the odd arm or leg hanging out of a window for extra effect made it all seem horribly realistic. He staggered down the main street, coughing as he went. He was having fun playing the part of a plague-infested peasant but every one of his senses was aware of what was going on at the village entrance and he was ready to react should it become necessary to defend the village.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Sam, sitting in a doorway near the huge archway that allowed access to the village. She clutched her stomach and coughed wretchedly every so often.

Sam was too nervous to be having fun. From where she was, she had a clear view of Cansalla waiting anxiously just inside the village wall. What if Cansalla's nerve failed her? What if Lord Maltus decided to perform a thorough investigation of the village? What if…no, it was a good plan. The man was obviously a coward and would hopefully just leave.

The sun was setting and the twin moons were slowly making their way up into the sky. For the hundredth time, Cansalla's eyes scanned the trees, looking for Lord Maltus and his men. Her face shone palely in the dwindling light: partly because of the make-up she was wearing to make her look unwell and partly because of fear. She just hoped she could keep her nerve and convince Lord Maltus that there was a deadly plague within the village.

There was the sound of marching feet and Lord Maltus and his men erupted out of the woods and across the waste strip between the trees and the village rim. He was a tall, obese man and his face was pitted and scarred. A cruel sneer leapt to his lips as he spied Cansalla waiting to greet him. How pathetic these people were. Easy pickings.

He looked around greedily, looking forward to seeing what weapons, trinkets and food this village had to offer him today. However, before he could demand his tributes from the village, Cansalla called out, "My Lord, come no further!"

Maltus and his men stopped in surprise. "What is the meaning of this, woman?" he demanded to know.

Cansalla coughed and said, "We have a sickness in the village. Many of our people have succumbed. Some have died and the rest of us are too weak to bury the bodies." She indicated the scene behind her: several bodies were lying on the ground at the back of the village square.

Lord Maltus stepped a little closer to see then stopped uncertainly on hearing Sam cough and moan and seeing what looked like an arm hanging out of a window further up the street. "My men made no mention of any illness when they visited here two days ago. What sort of sickness is it?"

"We did not realise then that the sickness some of our young had would spread so quickly amongst our people or with such devastation," Cansalla replied, misery underlying her words.

On cue, Cameron staggered closer and leaned heavily on the central obelisk clutching his stomach and groaning. Cansalla coughed again then said, "It started with a fever and stomach pains. Then the adults began to get sick and some now have terrible sores on their faces and arms. It has spread so rapidly through our people, I am afraid that no-one will survive."

She groaned and clutched her stomach, taking a step closer to Maltus and his men. "Please…Can you help us? Is there anything you can do?"

Maltus took an involuntarily step backwards and looked annoyed more than anything at the prospect of losing one of his sources of income, however pathetically small. It was highly inconvenient but just one of those things. There would be other planets to plunder.

"We shall leave this place!" he declared to his men. "It reeks of death already!" and with that he and his men turned on their heels, leaving as quickly as they could. They passed by a thick clump of undergrowth but failed to see the pair hiding within.

Daniel and Vala, crouching down behind the scrubby bushes, had watched the entire scene playing out from their vantage point at the edge of the forest. They were close enough to see Lord Maltus's disgusted face as he stormed past. When he was safely out of earshot, Daniel whispered, "He's fallen for it, thank goodness. Did you recognise him, Vala? Was it Korlash?"

Vala whispered back, "Yes, he's older and fatter but it's definitely him. Still a bully and a coward. I knew he'd run a mile at the first sign of danger and…well, it was a quite brilliant plan, even if I do say so myself."

Daniel asked, "Are you going to dine out on this for a while?"

"Oh for at least a month, I should think," Vala grinned. "I know I'm brilliant but it's nice to have other people realise it too! A girl's got to make the most of her opportunities for adulation!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and hung his head in submission.

Vala leaned against him and said softly, "It is good to know I can be useful sometimes."

Daniel said, "I told you that you'd earned your place in SG-1…and, at the risk of making you even more big-headed, I'm glad we've got you in the team contributing your own unique style."

Vala flushed. "Thanks."

"Yes, you certainly are unique. Crazy. Impossible. Hard to keep up with but unique." Daniel stood up and, as she struggled to rise, he pulled her to her feet. She wobbled slightly as if she was finding it hard to balance and dropped her gun.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with concern. "I think we ought to get you back to the SGC and get you checked out. You have had a bit of a day after all."

Vala picked up her gun. "I'm a bit sore but I'm all right, really Daniel…A medical can wait a couple more hours. Let's go enjoy the party. Cansalla promised there'd be dancing." She grinned at him and winked.

He laughed. "And I suppose I'm going to have to dance with you."

"You'd better or I shan't speak to you for a week!"

"Promises, promises! Think of all the work I'd get done!"

Laughing the two of them headed back into the village to join the men and women who were cautiously beginning to celebrate Lord Maltus's departure. As they passed through the archway, Cansalla turned on the Shield and a huge cheer rose up. People started slapping the members of SG-1 on their backs and pulling them into grateful hugs. No-one noticed Vala drop her gun once more or the way that she grimaced as she stooped down to pick it up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel felt completely happy for the first time in a long, long time. He watched Vala dancing with little Hana and some of her friends: simple pleasure lighting up her face in a way that made him feel very lucky to have her in his life. Suddenly he knew that Vala being a full part of his life felt right. He would tell her as soon as they were alone just how much he loved her.

Of course, they still had a lot to talk through and would have to work out what steps they should take in the future but it was something they could do together. _Together: what a wonderful word_, Daniel thought. It would be good after all this time to have someone to share decisions with, to share everything with.

Vala stumbled a little as she danced her way over to him and held out her hand: he smiled as he allowed himself to be drawn into the crowd of dancing children and adults.

Cameron had been talking to Cansalla and Gann but they had now gone off to dance so he walked across to where Sam and Teal'c were sitting watching Daniel twirl Vala round and around. He took the seat next to Sam and leaned back, his elbows resting on the bench behind him. He surveyed the room briefly and then his eyes came back to rest on the dancing pair of team members. The broad smile on Daniel's face was a feature Cameron had seen only rarely before but it suited the man. "Something's changed between those two."

Sam smiled as she said, "Yes, I think it has."

"Think it's going to cause a problem? Them working together an' all." Cameron asked.

Sam considered the question then shrugged. "He's a civilian; she's not from our planet. I don't think the usual rules apply…and if you try and enforce them, you'll end up losing both of them sooner than you'd hoped."

Cameron accepted her statement and said, "You think I should just go with the flow then." He turned his attention back to the celebration.

From where he sat behind the two humans, Teal'c said, "Indeed." He watched the dancing couple and smiled to himself. Everything was working out as he knew it was supposed to and he believed Daniel and Vala would make a formidable team in whatever venture they decided to undertake together.

With Saurun as her guide, Madrianna made her way slowly through her celebrating people and across the room to where Mitchell and the others were sitting. "Colonel Mitchell? I think it is time you were leaving."

"Ma'am?" Cameron said, casting a surprised look at Sam. "Have we outstayed our welcome?"

"No, my young friend." She smiled in his direction. "You have been most welcome and are welcome to come back at any time. It is just that I believe your friend is ill. You need to get her home. A woman in white will make her well again."

Sam looked confused. "I feel fine," she said.

"It is not you of whom I speak." Madrianna turned and pointed her stick in the direction of the dancers. Vala stumbled again and put her arms around Daniel's neck and whispered something in his ear. He stood still and looked at her, concern radiating from every inch of his body. Then he escorted her off the dance floor towards the rest of the team.

Cameron, Sam and Teal'c stood up as the pair reached them. Daniel said quietly, "Vala doesn't feel well."

Sam was by her side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

The dark haired woman looked at her friend and said calmly, "I feel a bit nauseous, Sam, and my vision appears to be getting a bit blurry again."

"Any other symptoms?"

Vala hesitated before she admitted, "I've lost the losing the feeling in my right arm a couple of times and I'm having trouble keeping my balance."

Sam looked worried. "Did you bump your head today?"

"Hmm…Yes, I did…When I fell down the steps in the Shield chamber…but I think I may have bumped it earlier too. It was aching after I fell into the trap in the Earth cavern." Vala leaned heavily on Daniel as colour started leeching from her face.

Sam said, "Damn. Why didn't you tell me?"

Cameron looked from Vala to his second-in-command. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam looked serious. "It sounds like concussion. We've got to get Vala home as quickly as possible."

Vala yawned. "Don't say I'm ill. I don't want to spoil the party for everyone. Just tell them it's time for us to go."

"Right." Cameron made his way quickly but calmly over to Cansalla and Gann to say goodbye on everyone's behalf while Teal'c gathered up the cloaks they had been given and collected their gear from where they had stashed it under a table near the entrance.

Madrianna touched Daniel's arm. "All will be well, Daniel. Vala. You need not fear…We shall meet again one day, I hope…Now go. Saurun and Brin have prepared a cart for you. Use it to get to your stone circle. You can send the horse back on his own: he knows the way home that one."

"Thank you," Daniel said, "For everything."

"It is we who owe you thanks. Farewell my friends."

Daniel helped Teal'c put a cloak around Vala and then started to make for the door. As they neared the curtained exit, Saurun and Brin appeared and spoke at the same. "Goodbye. Thank you for helping us become adults."

Vala smiled sleepily at them. "Take care both of you. You'll make some lucky girls very happy one day."

The boys both blushed: then grinned, waved and disappeared back towards the dancing.

Cameron came back from bidding farewell to the Elders. "All set?" He received grim nods from the team. "Okay let's get our girl home."

Outside the temperature was dropping but it was at least a clear sky. Cameron climbed onto the buckboard while Sam and Daniel gently lifted Vala onto the back of the cart and sat her between them. Teal'c walked to the front of the cart. "This method of transportation will be slow. I shall go on ahead and ask General Landry to make sure that medical help is on standby," he said.

"All right, Teal'c. That's probably a good idea," Cameron agreed, knowing that a mile run would be nothing to the seasoned Jaffa warrior and the quicker Vala got some medical treatment the better. Teal'c bowed and set off, rapidly disappearing ahead into the darkness.

Cameron glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the rest of the team were safely on board before tugging on the reins and getting the huge horse moving steadily along the track. Teal'c was right: it was going to be slow but it was better than trying to carry Vala all that way. He could hear Sam and Daniel talking to Vala, trying to keep her conscious.

"I'm tired," she said. "I want to sleep now."

"I'm afraid you can't," Sam said. "Not yet." She tried desperately to think of something to get her friend's attention. "So, Vala. Where are we going to go on our next shopping trip?"

Vala struggled to keep her eyes open and concentrate on what Sam was saying. "Bloomingdales, Sam. Please could we go to Bloomingdales? It looks wonderful…I'll have to borrow Daniel's credit card but he won't mind…We could spend a day there…going up and down the escalators…up and down…up and down…" She started to drift again.

Sam patted her face gently. "Vala. What are you going to buy at Bloomingdales?"

"Uh…going to buy?…Oh, I'm going to buy presents for everyone…Nice blue shirt for Daniel…he looks good in blue…lovely blue eyes…blue eyes, brown eyes, black eyes…did you know there's a plant on your planet called a Black-eyed Susie…cute little yellow flowers…my mother liked yellow flowers…mmm, nice smell…"

Vala started to drift again and Daniel touched her face and called her name: "Stay with me, Vala. Tell me what other presents you're going to buy. What about for Teal'c. You going to get him something?"

"Oh yes, Muscles. What shall I get him? A box set of something. I'll have to check what he's already got…He's got quite a collection already…Got to get him a present though to say thank you…got to thank everybody…They all gave me a chance…gave me a home...'cept now Daniel's leaving…No Daniel…Where's Daniel?"

Vala looked around wildly and started trying to get up. "Got to find Daniel…I heard him…The Doci's hurting him… Tomin…that you?...you've got to help me find Daniel."

Daniel said the exact same words he had said on Celestis, "I'm right here."

Vala stared at him not recognising him for a moment. He touched her face and reassured her: "It's me, Daniel. I'm right here, Vala, and I'm not going anywhere."

Vala looked at him with relief and then growing confusion. "What's going on, Daniel? Where are we?"

Daniel tried to keep the fear out of his voice as he answered her question. "We're heading back to the Stargate, Vala. We're going to get you home. Not long now." _Can't this thing go any faster? Vala needs help…Oh, god. Please don't let it be a bad concussion. I can't lose her. She's my life._

Vala was mumbling to herself: "Home…home with Daniel."

She started to drift off again and this time it was Sam's turn to try to get her attention. "Hey, Vala. Look at me. Stay awake for a little bit longer."

"Hi Sam, where are we? What's happening?...Have you seen Daniel? There's something I want to tell him?...What was it I wanted to tell him, Sam?"

"I'm not sure, Vala," Sam replied, looking at Daniel over her friend's head. She was struck by the pain and fear she could see in his eyes. She felt for him: she was pretty sure that he'd decided to open his heart to Vala and now must be terrified that he was going to suffer another loss. _Vala's got to be all right. I'm not sure Daniel would survive if she wasn't._

Vala was rambling, saying the same words over and over. "Never mind. I'll remember…I'll remember…" Then with a sudden flash of lucidity, she grabbed Sam's hand and said, "I was going to tell him how special he is…Does he know how special he is, Sam?...He trusted me…trusted _me_…never been trusted before…Does he know how grateful I am…That I'll always love him for that…Did I tell him?"

Sam was still watching Daniel's face as she replied, "I think he knows, Vala. I think he knows."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

General Landry waited impatiently at the foot of the ramp for SG-1 to return through the Stargate. He had spent the last few days with an anxious knot in his stomach despite Teal'c's reports that all was well on the mission and that Vala had needed the Goa'uld healing device to heal one of the local children. Worry was not something he usually gave into, knowing that it did no-one any good, but ever since Vala had come to see him in his office he had been haunted by the feeling she was in danger.

Now as he waited, with Teal'c and the medical team by his side, he hoped that Vala's condition had not deteriorated since Teal'c had left her with the rest of the team and that his daughter could utilise her considerable medical skill to make Vala well. Despite the young woman's sometimes outrageous behaviour and barely contained lack of discipline, he had grown fond of her. Heaven knows she'd earned all of their respect and all of their gratitude for her part in their victory over the Ori.

The chevrons glowed at last and an alarm sounded. The wormhole sprang into life and Walter's voice came over the PA system: "Sir. It's SG-1's IDC."

"Open the iris," General Landry barked and, a second later, the overlapping titanium blades of the defensive barrier swung back out of sight, allowing the incoming travellers access to the base.

A moment later, Sam stepped out of the event horizon, swiftly followed by Cameron and Daniel who were carrying a barely conscious Vala between them. They hurried down the ramp with their precious burden and laid her on the gurney that Carolyn Lam had waiting.

Her team quickly pushed their patient from the room and down the corridor towards the infirmary. Daniel was hot on their heels. Landry could see from his face that it would be pointless to try and get the man to stay for a debriefing. Trusting that Vala was in good hands, he led the rest of the team up to the briefing room and listened as they filled him in on the mission.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Vala woke up, she found she was lying in the infirmary and the lighting was dimmed indicating that it was some time during the night. Vala glanced around the room, her eyes finally coming to rest on the figure sleeping beside her. Daniel. He had pushed two chairs together to create a make-shift bed and his head was propped up on a scrunched up infirmary pillow.

"Welcome back, Vala," Dr. Lam's voice said. "You had us worried for a bit." The doctor came closer and was about to start checking on Vala when she noticed Daniel. "Oh thank goodness. He's getting some sleep at last."

She turned back to her patient: checking her pulse, shining a light into each eye and holding up a finger for Vala's eyes to follow. "Everything seems fine. How are you feeling?"

"A bit weird but better I think. I don't remember getting back to the SGC. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Eighteen hours. You had a fairly severe concussion. The first few hours were a bit worrying. There was some swelling around your brain but at the last scan it was lessening."

Dr. Lam made a few notes on her clipboard. "I want to keep you here under observation for another twenty-four hours to make sure all your symptoms have disappeared…Then no strenuous activities for another week…Everyone will be glad to know you're okay. They've all been in and out." She nodded at Daniel as she said, "He never left your side…Even when I ordered him to go and get some sleep."

As Vala regarded Daniel, her face was covered with a soft expression that Carolyn was pretty sure no-one had ever seen there before. The usually no-nonsense woman remarked quietly, "You're very lucky, Vala."

Vala turned to look at her, tears shining at the edge of her eyes. "I know."

Carolyn patted her arm. "He's lucky too…I'm glad you're okay. I'll let General Landry, and the rest of SG-1, know that you're conscious but I'll wait until it's a more humane hour. They all need some sleep…especially Daniel."

Vala nodded and went back to watching the man beside her. As she gazed at him, a feeling of gratitude welled up almost overpowering her with its strength. She made a vow to herself that she would never take him for granted. _I promise I'll look after him_, she whispered out loud to whatever cosmic force had given her this precious gift.

Sometime later, Daniel stirred and stretched. He opened sleepy eyes and turned towards Vala: a smile breaking across his face when he realised she was looking at him. "You're awake!"

"Yes, I'm back in the land of the living…sorry if I gave everyone a scare. Dr. Lam tells me she was a bit worried for the first few hours."

Daniel ran his fingers through his hair. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Vala chewed on her lip before saying, "She also said you'd stayed with me the whole time."

Daniel just nodded, unable to trust his voice for a minute. Abruptly he stood up, pushed back one of the chairs and crossed to her bedside. He sat down beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Vala could feel him trembling and held him tight to reassure him that she really was better. It felt strange to her to be the one offering comfort, strength: that had always been Daniel's job. He muttered something into her hair.

"What did you say?" she asked, pulling away from him slightly so she could hear him better.

"I really don't think I can do this anymore."

Vala flinched. What was 'this'? Was it her? Was he slamming the door shut on their newly emerging relationship? "What do you mean, Daniel? Can't do what?"

He placed a hand on her cheek, saying, "Going on dangerous missions, watching you getting injured, putting your life in danger…When we were on Celestis, I came to realise that you were precious to me, Vala. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you…I think that's why I started to shut you out. I thought if I kept you at arm's length, it wouldn't be so painful if anything happened to you but it didn't work."

A huge smile lit up Vala's face, relief clearly visible. "You still think we might have a chance to belong together?" She was recalling his words in the cavern yesterday…or was it the day before? "You haven't changed your mind?"

Daniel shook his head. It was time to tell her how he felt. He said softly, "I think it's time we began that long talk we were going to have…if you feel well enough?"

"I feel fine, Daniel." Vala chewed her lip again. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think I need to tell you how I feel," he said, nervously clearing his throat. "It's just…if I open up, tell you the truth about everything…will you…be honest with me…promise not to…"

"…back away from my feelings?" Vala ventured and, as Daniel nodded, she whispered, "I promise."

Daniel took her hand in his. "You know I told you I'd had a long chat with Solon, well what I didn't get the chance to say was that I also saw Shifu."

"You did? Oh, I'm so pleased for you. That must have made you happy."

Daniel smiled and nodded. "It was good to see him again after all this time. He told me I needed to think about following a new path…and he also said something that, I think in my heart I already knew: that I should share my journey with someone."

Vala didn't dare say a word but held her breath as Daniel carried on speaking: "I would really like that person to be you. If I decide to move on from the SGC, I want to include you in that decision and maybe find a path we can take together."

"I'd like that," Vala said softly to him. "I'd like to share your journey."

"Good." Daniel's smile grew into a grin as he went on: "You drive me crazy, Vala. You have an outrageous way of looking at the world and you just don't care what anybody thinks! I admit I do care what people think but maybe I could work on that."

Vala shook her head. "It's not completely true that I don't care…I do care what _you _think, Daniel…I'll try not to be so…outrageous," she offered, borrowing his word, "but I can't promise to completely change who I am, darling!"

"I don't want you to change who you are, Vala. You're smart and you're beautiful." Daniel was astounded to see Vala blush at his words. "You're also the person I most like to spend time with…even when I say I don't. You're my best friend," he added, sounding surprised himself at this admission.

Vala squeezed his hands. "Thank you. You don't know what that means coming from you. Your kindness amazes me, Daniel. You're so smart and you're so passionate about the world. I just love being near you."

Now it was Daniel who found himself blushing. He smiled almost shyly at her and then his face grew serious. "I know that over the last few months, even the last few days, we've grown a lot closer but can I…can I tell you what's been holding me back from admitting how serious my feelings were?" Vala nodded.

"I was worried that you'd never be able to be open with me…the few times you've revealed anything about your past or your feelings, you always went back on it. I never knew where I stood."

Vala looked away from him. "Sorry…I was scared, I guess. Scared that if you really knew me, you'd decide you didn't like me after all…I was worried I couldn't live up to your high standards...so it was easier to accept I couldn't and leave you thinking the worst of me and my past."

It was Daniel's turn to apologise. He turned her face back towards him and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that…I guess I was scared that I wasn't exciting enough for you; that I couldn't compete with the excitement of your old life and you'd get bored and end up leaving."

Vala went to speak but Daniel said, "I wouldn't blame you…getting bored I mean…I know I get obsessed by my work; I forget time. I'll probably forget dates and anniversaries but if you'll give me a chance, I promise I'll always make time for you. I'll always be there when you need me…I love you."

Vala blinked back tears. She gulped then whispered, "I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you. You've trusted me when no-one else dared to…You're not like anyone else I've ever known: you look at the world with eyes that expect people to be more than they thought they could ever be…I'm still really scared I won't live up to your expectations…but I do love you, Daniel."

Daniel's hand caressed her face again. "Take a chance on me?" he asked.

Vala nodded. "If you'll take a chance on me," she whispered.

Daniel leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. His mouth on hers was gentle at first and then, as she responded, their kisses became more passionate. When they finally broke apart, Daniel pulled Vala into a loving embrace, and repeated the words that had been so hard to say and now came so easily, "I love you."

They held each other tight for a few minutes and then pulled apart. Daniel tried to hide a yawn but failed. Vala touched his face, saying, "You need to get some sleep, darling…You'll be no use to me otherwise!" Her tone was playful.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Oh really. And just what do you want to do with me?"

Vala looked particularly wicked as she said, "I really don't think I should say. This is after all a rather public place." She nodded her head towards the doorway where Cameron, Sam and Teal'c could just be seen coming down the corridor towards them.

Daniel flushed for the second time that morning. "We'll continue this conversation later," he said as he hopped off the bed and sat back on a chair.

"Spoil sport!" Vala laughed at him.

Sam was first through the door. "Vala! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she responded with a grin. "Thanks to all of you getting me safely home."

"It is good to see you looking well, Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c said, bowing to her.

"Thanks, Muscles."

Cameron said, "You had us all worried but Dr. Lam says if you take it easy for a few days you could be back on light duties by the end of the week."

Vala made a face. "She said I'd got to stay in here for another twenty-four hours…I'm going to get so bored."

"Well, we'll take it in turns to keep you company," Sam said. "We've got to plan our trip to Bloomingdales, remember?"

"Oh goody, shopping!" Vala said. "Can I borrow your credit card, Daniel?"

Daniel groaned then broke into another enormous yawn. Cameron regarded the archaeologist sternly. "Jackson, you look like hell. Go and get some sleep."

Daniel stood up slowly and said, "I think I will…if that's okay with you Vala?"

She looked at him with undisguised love on her face and held out her hand to him. "Yes, go and get some rest. I'm not going anywhere."

Daniel took her hand in his, not caring that everyone was watching them. "You do exactly what Dr. Lam tells you. I want you mobile by tomorrow night."

"And why's that?" Vala asked cheekily.

"I thought I might take you out for dinner."

Vala pouted. "No dancing?...or culminations?" she suggested, referring to their first ever non-date and knowing Daniel would remember their brief conversation even though it was nearly a year ago.

Daniel kissed her lightly then walked past the others, ignoring their expressions which ranged from amused through shocked through pleased. He called back over his shoulder to her, "Light duties, Vala, means no strenuous exercise. Maybe on our next date we could add dancing."

"And culminations, I hope."

As Daniel reached the door, he turned and grinned at her, "Maybe. If you play your cards right!"

He made it through the opening just before the flying pillow hit the door.

**A/N I finished this story a couple of years ago but it's not been published before. It's my first attempt at a novella and took a lot of blood, sweat and tears to write! Feedback really appreciated. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
